Camp Cliché
by Rietalienko
Summary: Twins Sora and Roxas are shipped off to Camp Cliche for the summer. What they find there isn't exactly what they were expecting. Soooo many horribly wonderful cliches, awkward situations, and a lot of horny teens.
1. Arrival

WELCOME TO CAMP CLICHÉ. A few of you might be wondering what the fuck this is all about. Well it's quite simple. I'm tired of reading fanfics that you're trying to read and take seriously, but then the author throws in something so unbelievably cliché that you can hardly continue reading. Now, I love clichés as much as the next skiddly-boo, but that's not the point. I've devised this one, all-encompassing story to fulfill all your cliché little dreams, my dear skiddly-boos. (I don't even know what that is, I just made it up.) Oh, you want Sora to trip and fall into Riku and land in an awkward position? Check. Oh, you want everything to be named in a Kingdom Hearts theme? Check. Oh, you want everyone to be gay? Check, check, check. Please sit back and enjoy the amusing clichés that skiddly-boos across the world love.

Warnings: Uuuh, fuck where do I start? Well, language for one, lots of sex, too many clichés to count, young teens with older teens, teens with adults, boys with boys, uuuh…yeah. Lots.

Disclaimer: Don't own! Don't sue!

* * *

"Come on, Sora, hurry up." Roxas sighed impatiently as his twin struggled with his bag.

"Sorry!" Sora grunted in effort as he tried to pull the red and white bag from the pile of luggage. "Why did they throw it all in a pile? They could have put it out all nice and neatly…" The bag finally slipped free, sending the fourteen year old toppling backwards.

Roxas merely shrugged and dodged another teen rushing by. He looked up at the summer camp their parents had sent them to with contempt. He was not looking forward to this. Children, ranging in ages of ten to eighteen, bustled on their own way, most of them shouting with happiness. It seemed as though most (not the youngest ones, of course) had been there previously.

"So, you ready for this?" Sora, having recovered from his fall, stood next to Roxas, also taking in the sights. He hadn't been too stoked either when they'd been told their entire summer would be spent away from their friends, but he seemed hopeful.

Roxas sighed and shook his head. "I'll never be ready for this. Let's go." He shouldered his own yellow and white duffel bag and followed the crowd. "I think there are cabin assignments over there," the blond said, pointing to a bulletin board surrounded by teens. "You want to go check it out?"

"Why me?" Sora pouted and stopped at the edge of the crowd. "I don't like getting too close to people." He felt a little guilty at his twin's eye roll, but refused to budge either way. He stayed back as Roxas fought through the moving bodies. He jumped back as a tall boy nearly ran into him on his way out.

"Oh, sorry!" The older teen ruffled Sora's hair, much to his dismay, and jogged off.

Sora stuck his bottom lip out even more. He did not like being touched by strangers. His upset mood seemed to dissipate a bit, however, as he watched everyone around him. They all seemed so happy…maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad. He saw the teen with the mohawk –like hair style who'd just bumped into him run up to a bunch of friends. Sora was startled to see that the blond in their group had a goatee. The attractive teen was grinning like an idiot as they all laughed and greeted each other. Sora felt his heart thump a little faster at the blond's smile. He seemed older but…he still couldn't have been more than eighteen, right?

"Sora?"

Sora jumped and looked back over at his twin who was standing with an expectant look on his face. "Huh?" He tried to recover from his ogling.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" Roxas frowned and shook his head. "Whelp, I guess I'm the only one who knows what cabin we're staying in. You gotta figure yours out on your own." He suppressed a grin as he began to walk off.

"What?" Sora glanced fearfully at the neverending crowd of people at the board. "No, wait!" He jogged after Roxas until he fell into step. "Tell me what cabin we're in!"

"I already did. "S'not my fault you were checking out that guy." Roxas motioned to the older blond and laughed at Sora's blush.

"I was not! I was just…looking…at everyone…" Sora hiked his bag further on his shoulder, staring at the ground as he walked.

"Yeah." Roxas stopped and ruffled Sora's spikey brown hair. "Just try to control yourself this summer. Our friends at home might be okay with you being gay but…this place is like a swarming pit of testosterone. You'll probably be lynched within the first week if you don't watch yourself."

Sora frowned and fixed his hair uncomfortably. "I…you don't think…" he mumbled softly.

The older twin shrugged. "They probably won't go to that extreme but…you never know. I just want you to be careful. Okay?"

As per his usual self, Sora stood up straight and beamed. "Okay! Now…which cabin are we in?"

Roxas held out a small map of the campsite. "Well _I _am in Twilight Town."

Sora nodded slowly, but his smile quickly faded. "Wait, just you?"

"Yup."

"What about me?"

"You're in Destiny Islands."

Sora's eyes widened in fear. "You mean…we're not together?" His fingers fumbled together as he fidgeted from his nerves. He didn't like being apart from his twin.

Roxas sighed. He knew his twin wouldn't enjoy the assignments, so he wasn't too angry. "Don't act like a baby, Sora. We have different classes at school, right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"No buts. There's your cabin," Roxas pointed to the map that Sora had unfolded, "and there's mine. Seriously, like fifty meters apart. Not that bad, right?" He pulled the brunet's chin up and smiled. "Don't worry."

Sora couldn't help but smile as well. "Okay." He pulled his brother into a tight hug before they both went off to find their cabins.

Roxas found his first. The door was decorated with orange letters, making it very obvious that this cabin was indeed "Twilight Town." He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Four currently empty beds sat in each corner of the perfectly square room, each covered in a thin blanket. Roxas had read up about the camp before they left and remembered that it was usually very hot, so it didn't surprise him that the blankets weren't bigger.

"Well…home sweet home…I guess." Roxas threw his duffel onto the bed in the far corner and was about to sit down when three shouting teens burst inside, the door banging open with a splendid CRACK as it hit the wall. Roxas watched with slight apprehension as the three fell to the floor almost instantly, wrestling. The poor teen wasn't sure whether or not they were having fun.

"Get him, Hayner!" A chubby brown-haired boy rolled out of the array and began egging on the two blondes left on the ground. One had an obvious advantage with his well muscled body. It didn't take long before he had the other pinned to the ground.

"Fine, I give!" The two split apart, panting heavily before getting up. The victor smirked and clapped his hands together.

"So, looks like I get the good one." He turned to the back corner where Roxas was still watching with a look just shy of pure terror. "What the fuck are you doing there?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked around as though looking for whoever the strong teen was talking to. "Me?"

"Yeah, dumbass. That's my bed. I just won it." He crossed his arms.

Roxas frowned at the guy's attitude.

"You better give Seifer his bed…he'll throw a tantrum if you don't," the losing blond said with a snicker, lying down on the other bed in the back.

"Maybe if you'd gotten here sooner…" Roxas sat down on the bed he'd already set his bag onto. "Oh well."

The chubby teen laughed from where he was already unpacking his belongings. "Man, Seifer, looks like the new kid's got your bed."

Seifer lowered his arms to his sides and clenched his hands into fists. "Get off my bed," he growled menacingly.

Roxas yawned and laid down, stretching his feet across his bed. "Man, that ride sure was rough, wasn't it?"

"Well Seifer, seems to me like you've been bested." The other blond was lazily tracing pulling thread from the hem of his shorts.

"Shut the fuck up, Hayner," Seifer snarled. He tried to stare down the newcomer, but was completely ignored. After a moment, he snatched up his bag and stomped over to the only empty bed.

Hayner grinned and sat up. "Hey, the name's Hayner." He reached his hand out to Roxas who took it with a smile.

"Roxas."

"Roxas? Congratulations, this is the first time in four years Seifer has been denied that bed." Hayner shoved his bag under the bed and laid down again. "Maybe you can get him to stop being such a douche all the time."

"I can hear you," Seifer snapped from his bed. He was glaring in contempt at Pence, who was setting up a small picture of a cute brunette. "Take that thing down, no one cares about your fuckin' girlfriend here."

Pence seemed hurt by the comment and pouted at the picture. "Don't worry, Olette, he doesn't mean it."

Roxas laughed softly and shook his head. He jumped as Hayner sat beside him on the bed.

"So newbie, did you seek out Camp Cliché on your own or were you forced to go by your parents?" Hayner popped his knuckles out of habit.

"Umm…forced to…" Roxas didn't have any trouble admitting it. It was probably a common occurrence. "I really _really_ did not want to go."

"You'll change your mind about that." Hayner smirked slightly, but jumped as Seifer threw a book at him. "What?" Seifer seemed to give him a look of warning and then glared at Roxas. Hayner sighed and shrugged before going back to his bed, leaving the other teen confused.

Meanwhile, his twin brother seemed to have gotten himself lost. He'd been concentrating so hard on not following his brother around everywhere that he went in almost the exact _opposite_ direction he was supposed to go. He trembled nervously as he stared down at his map and then looked around, wondering which way north was supposed to be. Just ahead of him was a cabin with a graphic of "Hollow Bastion" sprawled across the door. The brunet looked back down to his map, found the cabin "Hollow Bastion" and traced his finger down to the cabin "Destiny Islands." With another glance around, Sora sighed. Spatial reasoning had never been his strong point. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to figure out where to go. Another five minutes passed and he was still rooted to the spot. Finally, he talked himself into asking someone.

Hollow Bastion's steps were sturdy as Sora crept up them, the door seeming huge and ominous. He lifted his hand to knock, his heart trying to break out of his chest in fear of being laughed at for losing his way. But before he could even hit the door, it flew open and out came the same mohawk'd teen from earlier. This time, however, he did not stop himself from hitting Sora, who fell back with a shout. He tried to regain his balance, but his foot slipped on the step behind him and he went crashing into the arms of another older teen.

"Shit, Demyx, kill the poor kid why don't you?"

Sora looked up and squeaked, realizing the teen to catch him was none other than the blond with the goatee from earlier. His face turned red as the blond's gaze fell upon him.

"You okay, kid?" His eyes were soft with concern, making Sora's heart race even more than ever.

"Yeah-huh," Sora mumbled, nodding furiously. With the help of the teen, he stood up and brushed himself off. "I…uh…th-thanks…"

"I didn't mean to," the teen called Demyx said with obvious guilt. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be standing there! Honest!"

"Yeah, sure you didn't," drawled a new teen with vibrant and stringy red hair. It seemed to stick up everywhere, but that wasn't new to Sora. The redhead slung an arm around Demyx. "You were just trying to set up Luxord here with the perfect opportunity to be the hero and sweep poor unsuspecting newbies off their feet. Isn't that right, Luxy?" He smirked.

"Fuck off," Luxord muttered and knelt a bit to Sora's height. "You're okay, right?"

Sora nodded furiously. "Y-yeah, I'm cool, I'm just…um…" He looked down at the map in his hands and held it out. "Lost. I'm totally lost."

"Perfect! Luxy can help you find your way, and you two will fall madly in love." The redhead pulled Demyx closer, who resisted the attention. "Isn't that so sweet? Makes you just wanna fuck the brains out of the closest person, huh?"

At that, Demyx laughed and shoved him away. "Dude, you're sick!" The two laughed together, walking back into the cabin.

"Don't mind Axel, he's always like that," Luxord chuckled, taking Sora's map, not noticing the younger teen's red face. "So what cabin are you in?"

"Th-that one," Sora mumbled, pointing to Destiny Islands. "I suck at following maps."

Luxord chuckled again, causing Sora's heart to melt. "Me too. Don't worry, I can take you there." He stood up and grabbed Sora's bag from where it'd fallen.

"Really?" Sora grinned and followed the older teen through the woods. "Thanks a bunch! I'm Sora, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Luxord." The blond motioned back to his cabin. "Those were my cabin mates, Demyx and Axel. Zexion isn't here yet."

Sora nodded slowly. "Did you…have you noticed that all your names have the letter 'x' in them?" It was a strange question, but the young teen wasn't one to really think about what he said before he said it.

Luxord laughed, and it was a full, wondrous noise that left Sora feeling warm all over. "Yeah, we've all gone over how it's a conspiracy or something."

Sora laughed softly as well. He kept having to take multiple steps just to make up for the fact that Luxord's legs were so long.

"You keeping up?" Luxord asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Sora said with a breathless smile.

"Good. There's your cabin." Luxord stopped and pointed at the cabin. From their distance, they could see palm trees painted on the door with big yellow letters.

"Oh…" Sora inwardly frowned. He'd been hoping to spend more time with the older teen. "Thanks for your help."

"Yeah! Maybe I'll be assigned your cabin or something…you never know." Luxord shrugged.

"Huh?"

"Oh." Luxord smiled, having forgotten the kid was new. "The older kids in camp are always assigned a cabin. We're kinda like…your supervisors or something. One guy per cabin."

"Oh…well in that case," Sora blushed slightly, "I hope you're assigned to my cabin."

"Yup. Seeya." Luxord grinned and waved before jogging back to his cabin, leaving Sora light as a feather.

After the blond disappeared into the woods, Sora turned back to the cabin, taking in a deep breath. _Here goes… _He walked up the stairs and pulled open the door, which was a lot lighter than he expected it to be.

"Oh, here he is!"

Sora looked down to where three teens were playing cards on the ground: A redhead, a blond, and a boy with silver hair. "Uh, hi. I'm new."

The three exchanged amused looks and burst out laughing. "No shit," said the blond. He stood and clapped his hand down on Sora's shoulder, causing the brunette to flinch. "I'm Tidus. This here's Wakka and Riku." Sora nodded and smiled to the boys respectively.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sora." The brunet found the only empty bed and placed his things on it as Tidus rejoined the two on the floor. They seemed to pick up their conversation from before, arguing about a rule from whatever game they were playing. The silver-haired teen looked up at him and sat up straight.

"You want to join us?"

Sora fidgeted nervously and smiled at Riku. "Would that be okay?" He glanced around, hoping he wouldn't have to sit too close to them.

Riku couldn't help but smile at the awkward teen's mannerisms. "Yeah of course you can." He moved to one side, shoving on Wakka to move over. "You can sit by me."

Sora smiled and sat down. "Thanks. I was a little nervous about coming here but…you guys seems pretty cool."

"Oh, we're way cooler den 'pretty cool'," Wakka said with a laugh. "We're cooler den cool! Coolest of da cool!"

Sora laughed with Tidus, who nudged Sora in the ribs. "You're gonna love it here. Trust me."

* * *

A/N Okay, shitty first chapter. Whatever. It'll get better, I swear! Sorry if my writing is kinda jumpy or doesn't flow well...I'm more of a visual artist rather than a literary one. Also, I lack a beta tester. Please lemme know if you see mistakes or if I consistently get something wrong that bothers you. I'm always open to critique, no matter how harsh it is.


	2. Camp Life

These chapters keep getting longer and longer, I swear x.x

Don't own! Don't profit from! Don't sue!

* * *

"Roxas!" Sora took a running leap from a few feet away when he saw his twin.

"Hey!" Roxas laughed softly as they hugged. From the way the brunet greeted him, it seemed as though they'd been apart for days, instead of just a few hours. Night had fallen over Camp Cliché and everyone was getting together in the mess hall to see the camp coordinator. The cacophony of so many teenage boys piled into one room was more than Sora could handle at that point. He gripped Roxas's arm tightly as they fought their way through to find some seats.

"Do you like your cabin mates?" Roxas asked, looking around for Hayner. The two had hit it off pretty well and he wanted to sit by him.

Sora nodded and waved at Tidus from across the way. "Yeah-huh, we get along awesome!" He cringed as a boy practically bowled them over on his way by. "We played poker!"

"Not strip poker, I hope," Roxas teased. He finally spotted Hayner and pushed his way over to him. "I'm going to sit by my friend. Why don't you go find yours?"

Sora blinked innocently with a minute pout. "But I want to sit with you."

Roxas shrugged. "Okay, fine by me." He grinned at Hayner as they approached him. "Hey! This is my brother, Sora. He's going to sit by us, that okay?"

Hayner gave Sora a quick once over and grinned. "Yup. Totally fine by me."

Sora was about to stick out his hand for introductions when he was hit by someone trying to get past. He went flying face first into Hayner's lap, much to his dismay.

"Sora! Are you okay?" Roxas was instantly by his side, helping him up.

"Uh, yeah…okay…" Sora raised his head, completely red in the face. He felt uncomfortable by the sudden amount of touching everyone around him was doing in an attempt to help him up. With a yelp, he felt a hand on his thigh slide oh-so-carefully upwards. By the time he was standing upright and able to see who'd done it, it didn't look like anyone had tried to feel him up. Hayner was chatting with Roxas, who was being glared at by the blond on the other side of Hayner. "I'll just uh…sit down…" Sora nervously glanced around as he sat next to his twin, hoping no one would try to touch him again.

A few moments later, a hush filled the room as though on cue, and everyone turned their heads to the front of the room. Sora could see the older teens from earlier sitting in the front row along with the adults. He blushed as he took in Luxord's gorgeous profile. Oh, if only he were a few years younger…

Sora's head snapped to the front again as an older man stepped out in front of everyone. Everyone else seemed to know who he was because they all burst into applause and cheers just from his presence. The man raised his arms and nodded, grinning. Sora noted that he had several large scars on his face, as well as an eye patch. He looked like he'd been in a horrible fight with a bear.

"Okay, okay…" The man with grey streaks in his long hair grinned. "No, seriously, guys, shut the fuck up." He laughed as everyone calmed down. "Man! Another year! How great is that?" More applause. "Yeah, totally great. "I'm surprised this place hasn't been shut down yet, but I guess since you all want to come back…" An older teen in front let out a whoop and everyone laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But right now, we need to get down to business. I hate business, so let's make it quick. We've got some new employees here at Camp Cliché, as well as mentor assignments." He walked around slowly up front, eying everyone very carefully. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Xigbar. Please don't fucking call me Xiggy or I will beat the shit out of you."

Sora gulped and glanced at Roxas who shared a similar expression of shock. They looked over at Hayner and Seifer, but those two were smiling softly as though it was completely normal. Roxas looked back at Sora and shrugged.

"New here? Get over it. Everyone's new sometimes. I'm sure you'll get used to how we deal with…" Xigbar smirked, glancing over at a group of chuckling teens, "everything. If you don't, then you can leave and never come back. I don't care. There are plenty who would die to be in your shoes right now!"

"Fuck yeah!" Luxord shout out, and Sora found himself instantly nodding in agreement.

Xigbar took a moment to fiddle with his long ponytail before flipping it back over his shoulder. "Introductions are in order, so get your asses up here." The adults in the front row all stood and turned to face the audience. "First up, we have the ever-sweet Mr. Saix, our beloved nurse. Just don't catch him in a full moon." Xigbar winked at the crowd and was glared at by the blue-haired man, who sat down very quickly. "Next, we have Mr. Lexaeus. He's new here and will be our sports director. Please treat him the way have all your previous sports directors."

With that phrase, Sora could only assume that the kids had been cruel in the past, but he couldn't imagine anyone acting like that to the extraordinarily large, gorilla-like man standing before them.

Xigbar moved on to the third and final man. "And to replace last year's utter failure of a counselor, we have Mr. Ansem." He patted the tan man's shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry. You would really have to try to be worse than Vexen."

"I'm sure," Ansem responded in a deep, cold voice before sitting down.

"Marluxia will unfortunately not be rejoining us this year as our arts and crafts director as you have permanently scarred him!" Xigbar let out a hearty laugh. "So you'll have to find other ways to amuse yourselves without paper and glue. I'm sure you'll manage, if you know what I mean." He winked again, chuckling along with all the teens in the room. "And please give your compliments to Chef Xaldin, who has been working night and day to cook up a wonderful meal for you shitheads."

Roxas snickered softly. The more Xigbar spoke, the more he liked him.

"Before you eat, though, I gotta do all the mentor assignment and all…" Xigbar sighed and grabbed a piece of paper. "We're doing this a little differently so you all don't stampede out of here at once and kill each other. It's a favor. Thank me."

There was a murmur of thanks in the crowd.

"Right. So when you hear your cabin name, come up to the front, greet your mentor, then go get food. Okay? Okay. Disney Castle!" Sora watched a few young boys, probably only about ten or eleven traipse up to the front. "You're with Demyx."

The brunet with the mohawk nearly burst from his seat as he went rushing up to greet the kids. It didn't seem as though he could get any happier to be assigned the youngest.

Sora barely paid attention as other groups were called up. He kept his eye on Luxord. Every time the teen shifted, Sora's heart would freeze in fear that he'd been assigned to another cabin, but he never stood up. Roxas's sudden movement caused Sora to start.

"Where are you going?" he whispered as Roxas squeezed past him.

"My cabin was called. I'll see you later." Roxas gave him a reassuring smile before heading up front with his cabin mates.

Sora bounced on the edge of his seat, feeling relief flood his body when they were assigned Axel as their mentor.

"Destiny Islands," Xigbar called through a yawn, obviously bored.

Sora burst up from his seat. A few people around him giggled, but he marched up to the front, joining Riku, Wakka and Tidus along the way. They all smiled and nodded at him as they stood. Sora glanced over at the older teens, feeling his stomach tie itself up in knots as his eyes met Luxord's. The blond smiled and nodded a bit. Sora looked at his toes quickly.

"You little shit bags," Xigbar started, shoving Wakka forward a bit. The tanned teen laughed a bit.

"Ya, I know, we're da worst in da camp, ya?" Wakka smirked and nudged Tidus.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember to use protection," Xigbar shot back. Sora's jaw dropped, but when everyone laughed, he laughed along nervously, realizing it was a joke. "Luxord, you're stuck with them."

Sora couldn't help but light up as the blond stood and walked over to them. "H-hi!" He and the other boys walked off towards the kitchen to get their food.

"Hey, Sora! Looks like I'm stuck with you guys." Luxord laughed and punched Riku's arm.

"Whatever, you know you wouldn't want it any other way," Riku smirked, raising an eyebrow.

The group went to the kitchen, gathered a few plates of food from a burly man with well-kept dreadlocks before heading back to the Destiny Islands cabin.

"So was that a second Sora I saw up on stage before you guys?" Luxord asked, taking a seat on the floor of the cabin. Everyone else settled down on their beds with their food, looking at Sora expectantly.

"Um, not really," Sora said with a blush. "He's my twin brother, Roxas."

"He's pretty cute, ya?" Wakka said, grinning. Sora blushed and gaped, unsure of what to say.

"Oh shut up!" Tidus threw a pillow at his friend. "Don't mind him, he's got a thing for blonds."

"He…wha?" Sora wasn't sure what to think of what they were saying. Was Wakka gay?

Riku watched the brunet's confused features with pity. "Come off it guys, give him time to get used to the place, why don'tcha?"

Luxord studied Sora's face carefully. "You two look like you could be clones of Cloud!"

"Cloud?" Sora looked up at him, his mouth full of macaroni.

"Yeah. He's got blond hair like Roxas's, but it's spikey like yours! He's in the Radient Garden cabin." Luxord went on a wild explanation of all the older teens in camp, keeping Sora's attention to a T.

Riku glanced over to Wakka and Tidus, gauging their judgment of the new kid. They were both checking him out with appreciative looks. Not good. Riku stood up, walked over to Sora's bed and sat down, running his fingers through the tips of Sora's hair.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Sora asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"You had something in your hair," Riku said with a grin before giving a look to the other teens that said, plain and simple, _he's mine_. Tidus and Wakka almost instantly averted their eyes from Sora and went to eating their food. Luxord laughed and stood up.

"Well it was nice getting to know you, Sora. Don't let these fuckers scar you too much this summer." Luxord smiled at Sora, who melted for the second time that afternoon. "Night."

"Night…" The spikey haired boy couldn't help his dreamy voice.

Riku frowned.

"Yeah so um…We're gonna go for a walk…" Tidus said, setting down his empty plate and standing up. He and Wakka had been giving each other significant looks for the past five minutes and they finally decided to do something about it.

Riku glanced over at them and grinned. "Have fun."

"Oh we will, don' worry," Wakka laughed before leaving.

Sora shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of Riku now that they were alone. He didn't understand why the silver-haired teen was sitting on his bed still. "So…"

"So," Riku mimicked and then laughed at Sora's pout. "Sorry…it was cute."

Sora played with a string on his cot. "…'Cute?'" He looked up at Riku, confused.

"Yeah." Riku reached over and began playing with the string, too. He tried not to frown as Sora shied away from the contact. "Is that weird?"

Sora slowly shook his head. "No…It's just…" he laughed softly, "weird." He shook his head again, feeling a little awkward. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Riku smiled. He leaned very subtly towards the brunet who, quite suddenly, jumped up.

"You know what? I have to go for a walk, too." Sora's voice was higher than usual as he blushed, trying to look everywhere but at the silver-haired teen. "I'll be back in a bit." Before Riku could voice an objection, Sora quickly walked out into the cool night air. The sun had set sometime during the meeting a while ago, and the stars twinkled happily above him.

"What was that about…?" Sora asked no one in particular and let out a soft sigh. Not that he didn't want the cute teenager to flirt with him…it was just so unexpected he wasn't sure what to think about it. Sora glanced back, making sure Riku wasn't attempting to follow him before tromping down the steps, his confusion and frustration obvious in his gait. "This is dumb…dumb boys, dumb hormones…dumb dumb, dumb." The short teen kicked dirt as he walked away from his cabin aimlessly.

A strange noise caught Sora's attention and he stopped quickly. He strained his ears and just barely caught it. It sounded like…a gasp? Confused, Sora slowly followed his ears to the woods on the other side of the cabin. The closer he got to the source, the more he felt his stomach tighten as all the things the noise could possibly be played through his head like a horror film. What he found, however, was none of those.

Sora's eyes widened, seeing, quite obviously, Tidus pinned against a tree by Wakka. The blond was the source of the gasping as the islander ground their hips together. By their fast movements, it was obvious that they were close to climax.

Before they could realize they were being spied upon, Sora slid behind a tree, feeling shell shocked. His hormones went on overdrive, listening to the two teens moaning softly. He could hear them speed up even more, painting such a detailed visual in Sora's head that he didn't need to see what was going on.

The confused brunet let out a soft sigh, cupping his groin in an attempt to calm himself. It didn't work, of course, and he began slowly rubbing himself through his shorts. Wakka's deep, occasional moans sent chills down Sora's body.

"C-close?" Wakka murmured softly, barely distinguishable from Tidus's gasps which were getting louder by the second.

"Yeah, yeah, oh my God," Tidus moaned. Sora bit his lip as the two horny teens both seemed to hold their breath momentarily before gasping out in uniform. "Shit…oh shit…" Tidus panted out, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, I know," Wakka laughed breathlessly. "Been almost a year, ya?"

"Too long."

Sora tried to stay as quite as possible, lest the two found him listening.

"You should call me when we're not at camp…we don't live too far away…"

"Two hours away is far when ya can' drive, Tidus." There was some rustling and the sound of soft kisses. "Besides, Lu would kill me. And Yuna would kill you!"

Tidus laughed softly. "Yeah, if they knew what this place was like…"

'What this place is like?' Sora frowned, listening to the two begin kissing each other passionately again. 'What exactly is this place like?'

"Mmm…" Tidus moaned appreciatively into their kiss. "Next time…let's take off the pants. I hate coming in my shorts."

"Aww, but it's so easy to make you come. It'd be a waste of time to take of your pants…"

The eavesdropping teen felt himself blush at the conversation. They were talking about it so casually…

"Oh no, oh no you don', nympho," Wakka chuckled softly. "It's time to go back."

Tidus protested softly, but the two began making their way back to the cabin. Sora held his breath as they passed his tree until he was sure they hadn't noticed him. He let out his breath and placed a hand over his forehead. "What the fuck…"

Sora took a few minutes to compose himself, willing his erection away from the hormone-driven scene he'd just witnessed. He tried to convince himself that he hadn't actually heard or seen anything, but their sounds were so fresh in his mind, it was like he was hearing it all over again. Sora groaned and dropped his chin to his chest. He still wasn't even sure if the two were actually gay or just letting off some steam. By the sounds of it, both had girlfriends back home. But they also seemed to have missed each other…or did they just miss the sex?

"Dumb! This is all so dumb!" Sora growled and hit the tree behind him with his elbow. He winced and rubbed it softly, cursing himself. With a sigh, the brunet trudged back up to the cabin, trying not to slam the door behind him as he walked in, avoiding eye contact with his three cabin mates.

"Sora, what's up?" Riku greeted from his cot, sitting up.

"Nothing. Going to bed." Sora flopped down on his bed and pulled the pillow over his head.

Riku, Wakka and Tidus all looked at each other with confusion.

"Everyt'ing okay?" Wakka asked gently.

"Fine. Just tired."

Wakka shrugged. Whatever it was, he was sure the newbie would be over it soon.

After they grabbed their food, the members of the Twilight Town cabin and Axel traipsed up the steps and crashed on their beds, half of their food already almost gone thanks to the appetites of the teenage boys.

"Fuuuck, I've missed this shit," Hayner nearly purred as he shoveled down the macaroni. "Seriously, I dunno what Xaldin does, but he makes the best food in the entire fuckin' world."

"Well gee, make love to your food, why don't you," Axel laughed loudly, sitting on Roxas's bed. The blond moved aside a bit to give him more room.

"Hayner sure does love his food," Pence pondered pensively.

"You're one to talk, fatty," Seifer said with a smirk, motioning to Pence's nearly empty plate. "It's pretty well known that Hayner loves food about as much as he likes taking it up the ass."

Hayner laughed and shrugged off the comment, much to Roxas's surprise. "No seriously, I think I would fuck Xaldin if it would get him to give me his secrets."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd give more than that if you dressed up all pretty for him." The redhead laughed again, taking in Roxas's look of surprise turn into pure shock. He slapped him hard on the back. "Don't worry kiddo, this is just how we act here."

"R-right…" Roxas mumbled and pushed the last few macaroni noodles around on his plate. Was everyone gay or just joking? Well, Pence wasn't gay, he had a girlfriend. Roxas knew that already.

"Seriously, tell me you haven't wanted to fuck Xaldin at least once." Hayner looked pointedly at Axel.

"Hmm…" Axel looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head. "Nope, can't say I've ever had that urge. He's too big. Too hairy. Like the new coach."

Hayner lay back on his bed with a groan. "Nah, that's a total turn-on!" Roxas placed a hand on his forehead, almost unable to believe what he was hearing. "His hair is pretty sweet, too…I mean, can you imagine what it looks like when he's fucking you?"

"Unlike you, Sweetcheeks," Seifer put in, "I like to top."

"Oh God," Roxas finally said, shaking his head, causing the other four teens to look at him.

"Something wrong, Newbie?" Axel smiled innocently at him, pretending Roxas was not giving him a disgusted look.

"Oh, come on," the blond said in frustration. "You can't seriously expect me to not react when you guys talk like that, do you?"

Axel looked back at the others and shrugged. "Seems pretty normal to us."

"Yeah, to you," Roxas scoffed, standing up. "I'm straight, thank you very much." Seifer snickered and turned his head away while Hayner burst into giggles. Roxas frowned and put his hands on his hips. "What is wrong with you?" he demanded angrily.

Axel grabbed his arm and yanked him back onto the bed. "You may not have been gay when you showed up here," he said with a grin, "but everyone ends up gay at Camp Cliché."

Roxas's eyes widened as Axel took advantage of his disorientation and kissed him softly. "Whoa!" He shoved the redhead back, jumping up. "What the fuck is wrong with you guys? I'm not gay!"

Seifer rolled his eyes and lounged back on his bed. "Not yet."

"No, not ever!" Hysteria edged its way into Roxas's voice.

Axel eyed him carefully. "Wait…you're not…" he started, working things out in his mind.

"Not what? Gay? Yup, not gay."

"A virgin."

A silence filled the cabin and Roxas's ears turned a soft pink. After a moment of attempting to remain calm he forced out, "So?"

Seifer burst out laughing. "Wait, aren't you like fourteen or something? Even Pence isn't a virgin anymore!"

Roxas turned a darker shade of red, glancing over at Pence's smug smile. Feeling humiliated and uncomfortable, he turned and left the cabin quickly.

"Wait, Roxas!" Hayner jumped up and chased after him, catching him at the foot of the steps. "Hang on…"

Roxas huffed quietly and turned to face the other blond. "What?" he snapped angrily.

"They don't mean it like that," Hayner tried to excuse his friends' behavior.

"Oh really?" Roxas looked away, his face still red with anger.

"Yeah…I mean there are a lot of people who come to Camp Cliché as virgins."

Roxas tried to hold back a sneer at that. "And what, you mean to tell me that they all leave no longer virgins?"

Hayner grinned sheepishly. "Uh…yeah. Basically."

Roxas felt a horrified shudder pass over him. "Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck sort of camp is this?"

Hayner shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I dunno. It's just something that like…takes over everyone when they come here. Everyone just wants to fuck!"

Roxas was quite for a minute before muttering. "That is so fucked up."

The taller teen nodded slowly. "Kind of…I mean, everyone's okay with it, so it's not all that bad…"

"Does everyone lose their virginity in the first visit?" The spikey haired boy asked nervously.

"Yup." Hayner grinned happily. "And I'm not going to lie, newbies are kinda like an achievement for people. They see newbies and they want to be the first to…initiate them into camp."

"Like me?"

"Yup."

"People want to fuck me?" Disgust was clear in Roxas's voice.

"Oh yeah." Hayner let his eyes slide down his body, making the younger teen fidget awkwardly. "Axel does, too, that much is obvious. He and Luxord have like…this bet or something when it comes to devirginizing newbies."

"That's disgusting!" Roxas began pacing back and forth, his situation seeming more and more improbable the more his cabin mate spoke.

"Seifer's got his eyes on your twin, though," Hayner said offhandedly. "Nearly stuck his hands right up his shorts earlier when he fell into my lap."

"What?" Roxas stopped dead, staring at Hayner incredulously.

"Yeah. That in and of itself was a fucking treat. It took almost all my self control not to just…like…" Hayner grinned and stopped talking at the death glare he was receiving from the newbie. "Sorry."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but a loud noise stopped him. They both turned towards the cabin, where the shout had come from. They both bounded up the stairs and threw open the door to find Seifer pinned on his stomach by Axel, who was straddling.

"You say no one can top you, I say that's a challenge," the redhead cackled gleefully.

"Get the fuck off me, you motherfucking piece of shit!" Seifer shouted, still struggling. Despite being quite scrawny, it seemed as though Axel was very strong.

"Nope, I'm gonna fuck you until you scream my name," Axel purred, running his fingers down Seifer's jawline, who shuddered visibly, his eyes closing a bit. "See? I knew you liked it." The redhead released the now-panting teen and sat next to him, grinning. "I love being right."

Roxas shook his head and sat down on his bed. "This can't be happening."

"Don't worry, everyone loses their virginity sometime," Pence offered as though it was supposed to cheer Roxas up.

"Gee thanks…" The blond muttered.

"And it makes sense that Seifer would enjoy bottoming a little bit," the chubby teen continued, "because he's also had to lose his virginity at one point."

Axel pondered for a moment. "Yeah…he's got a point. Who did the deed, Mr. Never-Bottoms?" he teased and poked Seifer's cheek.

When Seifer said nothing, Hayner piped up. "Seifer was the first to fuck me in my first year. It was your second year, right?"

Seifer nodded and grinned. "It takes people usually a few years before they can bang a newbie, but I got one pretty quickly."

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and it had nothing to do with the fact that I was twelve and impressionable."

Roxas seemed to choke on his own spit. "You were twelve?" he asked incredulously.

"Well don't seem so startled," Axel laughed. "That's usually when people lose their virginity here. I was twelve. You don't know the guy, though. He was my mentor at the time." Roxas blanched at the thought of an eighteen year old having sex with a twelve year old. "Seify, you haven't told us who deflowered your bum!" Axel draped himself over the blond who blushed slightly.

"It…um…"

"Come on, you can tell us!" Hayner encouraged with an excited grin.

After a few more pleas from the boys (excluding Roxas), Seifer let out a sigh. "Fine. It was Squall, okay?"

Axel let out a loud laugh. "Are you serious! He hates you!"

Seifer shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah well, I hate him too, so it all works out."

"Wai- but…how?" Axel looked absolutely confused and intrigued at the same time.

"Let's just say," Seifer didn't look at anyone as he spoke, "we got in a fight which um…turned into kind of a physical fight which…sort of turned into some other physical actions." For a moment, the cabin was filled with catcalls and laughter. Roxas shook his head and laid down, pulling his pillow over his head.

"So fucked up," came his muffled voice.

Axel stood and patted Roxas's leg, who pulled away instantly. "Don't worry kid, you'll get used to it. Catch ya later!" He waved to the other three teens before heading out.

The cabin fell into silence. After a moment, Hayner spoke up. "Hey, Roxas – "

"Don't talk to me," the blond cut him off sharply, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

* * *

A/N Aha…so much stuff to process…lots of explaining how things work, yadda yadda. Trying to make sure I keep the personalities I've set for Sora and Roxas apart. I don't want them to merge into the same person (Lulz) So many people to pair together! Goodness me, please review! :D


	3. The first day

Welcome back to Camp Cliché! Today we'll see more of the older kids. :D Up until now, I was just kind of writing whatever came to me, but I've got things mapped out. Hopefully it'll turn out well in the end.

Don't own, don't sue!

* * *

The first day -

The sun spilled out over the landscape early the next morning, lighting up the campgrounds with its wondrous golden rays. The air had a freshness to it that could only be achieved far away from buildings and cars. The occupants to all the cabins slowly began stirring, waking up for their first full day of summer camp.

Demyx mumbled sleepily as the sun hit his pillow, warming his head. "Dun wanna wake…meh…" A pair of arms tightened around him and he felt a pair of soft lips on his neck. "Can' make me…"

"Bet I could," whispered his silver-haired boyfriend. They were both just barely awake, but it didn't take them long before they realized a strange sound in the room. Zexion frowned and stirred a bit before looking over to Luxord's bed. "Oh for fuck's sake, can't you guys wait until we're gone or something?" he exclaimed, pulling a pillow over his and Demyx's head.

Curious, Demyx peeked out to see Axel riding Luxord slowly, both of them breathing deeply. It seemed as though they'd just started. "Maybe next time," Axel said carefully, trying to piece his words together while being obviously distracted, "you guys can think twice before having a 3am blow-job session. Oh, f-fuck!" Luxord had enough of the small talk and began thrusting in Axel more quickly, holding him tightly by the hips.

"That, and…Axel just can't get enough of…ungh…m-my cock," Luxord gasped out.

Demyx watched the sight with a hungry look in his eyes before he realized Zexion was aroused. He grinned at his boyfriend and the two nearly pounced on each other, grinding, thrusting and kissing, listening to the sounds of Axel's pleasure on the other side of the room. The two lovebirds had pushed their beds together when they first arrived so they had plenty of room to work with.

Nearly half an hour later, all four teens lay sprawled out on their beds, Zexion and Demyx still on top of each other.

"This is gonna be a great summer," Demyx said with a happy sigh, nuzzling his boyfriend's chest. Zexion laughed and kissed his forehead.

Luxord took a deep breath and sat up, looking around for his swimming trunks. "You guys ready to hit the lake?"

"First thing in the morning?" Axel groaned. "Why did we get stuck with the shitty schedule?"

"Would you rather be last?"

"…No."

"Then stop complaining. Besides," Luxord smirked, pulling on his swimming trunks, "I'm totally gonna own you on the newbies this year."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Well seeing as how there are only two newbies who aren't ten or eleven this year, you'd have to fuck both to best me."

Luxord pretending to think about it for a moment. "Yeah, I could do that."

"Oh, fuck you," Axel laughed. "Roxas is totally mine!"

"Oh?" Luxord folded his arms over his chest. "Because I've already made pretty good friends with dear Sora. I'd say…four more days and I'll have him. What about you?"

Axel frowned. "You seem quite cocky seeing as how it usually takes at least a week before newbies get used to the atmosphere…"

"So you're saying it'll take you more than a week on Roxas?" Luxord shook his head and clicked his tongue a few times. "Looks like I'll be the winner this year. And since it's our last year…"

"I didn't say it'd take me more than a week!" Axel shot back. Having pulled on his swimming trunks, he tucked his long hair back into a ponytail to keep it from getting too messy in the lake.

"Whatever," Luxord said offhandedly, heading out the door. Axel rushed past him and the two began racing down to the dock.

"Those two," Zexion said with a sigh. "Must everything be a competition?"

"Uhhh yeah. Duh." Demyx laughed and they followed their friends out to the lake. On the way, they joined up with the Radiant Garden group, with whom they were sharing lake time. Cloud and Sephiroth, friends from before camp, seemed pale as ever. They came from somewhere up north and rarely saw full sunlight until camp. Squall, like Sephiroth and Axel, had pulled his hair back into a ponytail.

"Hey Auron," Demyx smiled at the other teen softly. He laughed at the older teen's cold demeanor. "I see you've grown some chest hair over the year."

"And I see you still act like a child," Auron said with a very slight smile. Demyx laughed and pranced around Zexion as though to prove Auron's point. Zexion just glared at the dark-haired teen and pulled Demyx along the path.

At the dock, the burly new sports director was setting up some floatation devices in front of the teens who were already there. "Everyone, stand in a straight line," he said, his voice seeming to rumble from his chest like an earthquake. After a bit of jostling and figuring out who was going to be standing by whom, they stood in a uniform line. Lexaeus eyed them all with little concern. "So you guys already know the rules, right?"

A few of the teens snickered but they all nodded.

"Right then. Let me impress upon you the importance of the first two rules." The large man took a step forward; Even Sephiroth, the tallest of the group, seemed to shrink under his intimidating shadow. "First, don't kill each other." He looked from one end of the line to the other. Seeing no objections, he continued. "Secondly, don't fuck in the water." He quickly looked away as the silver-haired teen caught his eye as he said that. "Right then, go have fun."

Demyx was the first to break from the group, happy to be away from the large man. With a gleeful shout, he ran to the end of the dock and dove right in, quickly followed by the tanned Squall and graceful Luxord. Cloud and Sephiroth sat on the edge of the dock, lazily dipping their feet in the water, taking the chance to really enjoy the sun for the first time in a long while.

Auron walked off the dock and was slowly wading into the lake, not wanting to get too wet too quickly. His plan was thwarted, however, by Demyx, who swam up and splashed him with water. Angered by the teen's actions, Auron grabbed him and dunked him below the surface, not letting him up until he was flailing about like a fish. Zexion watched from the shore, jealous of his boyfriend's playfulness with the other teen, but it was to be expected at this camp.

"What's the matter?"

Zexion jumped and squinted up at the man who'd spoken to him. "I'm sorry?"

Lexaeus took a small step to the right, blocking the sun from Zexion's face. "Do you not like swimming?"

"Oh." Zexion shrugged and looked back out at the lake where Auron and Demyx had taken their water fight to the other teens. Even Cloud and Sephiroth had jumped in and were causing what looked like a minor whirlpool. "I don't mind it. I would just rather…swim alone…"

"Hn." Lexaeus didn't respond. He just stood, watching over the teens, making sure they didn't drown each other.

Zexion glanced up at the teacher again. He was so used to his friends' constant chatter that his silent disposition was a strange change. It wasn't bad, however…in fact, Zexion decided with a soft smile as he turned back to the lake, he quite liked it.

The teens in the lake had a great time splashing each other. Despite Axel's previous lament about having to swim first thing in the morning, he rather thought it was a great way to get into the swing of camp life.

Demyx shrieked and took a deep breath as Auron dragged him under water again. He struggled against the teen's strong arms before they were both distracted by Sephiroth swimming by. His hair had come undone and was streaming gracefully behind him, like a silver mist. Realizing Auron had let go of him, Demyx swam to the surface to breath.

"Damn, Sephiroth," he commented as the tall teen came up as well, "you look like such a freak underwater!"

"Well that's nice," Sephiroth frowned and dunked the brunet.

"You do look kind of silly," Cloud said quietly from his anchor at one of the dock's posts. He smiled and raised a hand to guard against the wall of water the silver-haired teen sent his way.

The rest of the hour passed fairly quickly, with Lexaeus and Zexion watching silently from the shore the whole time. Everyone trooped out of the water, except Demyx. The cabin he was mentoring would be having their lake time next and since they were young, he needed to be present.

"Demyx, come here!" Zexion stomped his foot on the edge of the dock, watching his boyfriend swim around lazily.

"How come?"

"Because I'm leaving and you're staying."

"Yeah?"

Zexion frowned deeply. "Well fine, be that way."

"I'm just joking!" Demyx slid up to the dock and rested his arms on the warm wood. "C'mere."

The thin teen sighed and dropped to his knees to give his boyfriend a kiss. "See you later?"

"Yeah. Two hours."

"Two?"

"Yeah, I've got to watch the Disney group, you've got to watch the Traverse group…remember? They're next!" Demyx laughed softly. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Zexion smiled a bit and shook his head. "Right. See you in two hours." He kissed Demyx again, but this time it was followed by a chorus of "ooooh's". He sat upright and turned around to find four children standing behind him. A boy with silky black hair stood at the front, his eyes sparkling. Hiding almost directly behind him was another boy with wavy brown hair.

Demyx laughed and pulled himself halfway out of the water. "Come on guys, what are you waiting for?" he shouted with child-like enthusiasm. With laughter, three of the children quickly jumped off the edge of the pool. Only the brunet was left. "Come on Vivi…you can do it," Demyx encouraged. After a moment, the young boy edged his way off the dock and into the water.

Zexion smiled warmly, loving how much his boyfriend loved children. "Seeya."

"Later, babe." Demyx waved and began swimming around with the kids.

Zexion watched them as he walked backwards towards the shore. With a soft utterance of surprise, he bumped into something. Lexaeus. "Oh, s-sorry." The teen blushed faintly and gave a small, barely noticeable bow of apology before rushing off. The older man merely grunted in response.

After the swim, Luxord went up to check on the Destiny Islands kids. Wakka and Tidus were out front, tossing a ball back and forth between the two. "Hey, guys, what's up? Where's Sora and Riku?"

"Hey, man," Wakka greeted in his thick accent. "Sora's still asleep. I think Riku's just chillin' in da cabin."

"Right. I'll go wake Sora up, if Riku hasn't already." Luxord chuckled softly and walked inside the cabin to find Riku glaring at him from his perch on the edge of Sora's bed. "Hey Riku. Sora's still asleep?" The older teen smiled innocently, knowing he just ruined Riku's chance to be alone with Sora.

"You couldn't tell?" Riku asked with a frown. He looked back over to the sleeping teen who was snoring softly. The two teens watched him sleep for a few moments. "He's just so…cute."

Luxord snorted softly. "Yeah, super cute." Riku frowned again. "You gonna wake him up?"

"I keep meaning to but…then I just get distracted by him sleeping!" Riku laughed softly, unable to control himself. Either the mountain air was getting to him, or he had it bad for the brunet.

"If you don't, I will," Luxord stated simply.

"Right." Riku leaned over the sleeping boy, trying not to smile too much. "Hey…" Sora made a soft noise but then just snored again, sending both Riku and Luxord into a fit of giggles. Riku took a few deep breaths before trying again. He ran his fingers through Sora's hair before gently shaking his shoulder. "Sora, time to get up!"

The loud voice and touch woke Sora with a start. He gave a small shout, not expecting there to be someone sitting on his bed, touching him no less. In a frantic and dazed state, he scrambled off the bed, tripped on his blankets and went flying into Luxord's arms for the second time in two days. "L-L-Luxord!" he stammered helplessly, turning a deep shade of red. "Riku! He's, he's in my bed!"

Luxord laughed loudly and smirked at the angry-looking silverhaired teen. "He was just trying to wake you up, don't worry. You good now?"

Sora nodded slowly, turning to Riku. "Sorry…for freaking out…"

"It's okay," Riku said, standing up.

"I just…don't like people touching me that much." The explanation wasn't necessary, but Sora gave it anyway.

"Like I said, it's okay." Riku smiled warmly. "First day of camp! Let's go on an adventure."

"Did I hear adventure?" Tidus burst through the doorway, looking excited. Sora blushed and looked away from him, remembering the night before.

"Hells yeah, adventure!" Riku pulled on a pair of boots. "How 'bout a hike up to the waterfall. Fuck swim time, we can have fun up there!"

"I'll need to get dressed first," Luxord pointed out.

"You're coming?" Sora asked hopefully. His word choice made everyone but Riku smirk slightly.

"Yup. I'm your mentor. I gotta make sure you shit heads stay out of trouble, as Xigbar would put it." The blond laughed and shook his head. "Of course, I'd come even if I wasn't supposed to, if that was what you wanted, Sora."

The sexuality of his statement may have gone over Sora's head, who was blushing and smiling like an idiot, but Riku caught the full meaning. His face turned stony and he quickly shoved Luxord to the door. "Right then, you should go get ready now, shouldn't you?"

"Right," Luxord laughed and waved. "See you guys in a bit."

Sora giggled softly, not noticing Wakka join them again. He and Tidus began arguing over which shoes would be the best for a hike. Instead, the brunet tidied up his bed and began pulling out clothes to wear for that day.

Riku watched him carefully, confused by his actions. The younger teen seemed to have already fallen for Luxord head over heels, but it didn't make much sense. It usually took longer for the new kids to feel the effects of the mountain…

"Hey, Sora, what shoes will you be bringin'?" Wakka asked, suddenly beside Sora. The startled teen squeaked and jumped back, blushing furiously.

"I…I ummm..I don't know…" He looked from Wakka to Tidus and then to the floor. "Just my sneakers, I guess."

Everyone stared at the awkward teen in confusion.

"Right den…" Wakka raised an eyebrow at Tidus, who shrugged.

Fifteen awkward minutes later, the four teens stood outside of Luxord's cabin, waiting for the blond to emerge. Sora tried to hide the fact that he was avoiding standing next to Wakka and Tidus, but failing miserably.

"Hey, Sora!"

Sora's head shot up at the familiar voice. "Roxas!" He rushed over to his brother, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roxas pushed him out to arm's length and studied him carefully. He looked over his shoulder at the brunet's cabin mates and narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Sora asked, confused.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I just-"

"So this is your twin?" Seifer grinned at Sora from where he was standing with Axel.

Roxas frowned and moved so he was standing directly between Sora and Seifer. "Maybe."

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora asked in a small and slightly amused voice. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Huh, me?" Roxas looked back at him. "Yeah. I'm cool. Totally chill." He had, in fact, spent the entire morning ignoring awkward questions from Hayner and turning down propositions from Axel, but Sora didn't need to know that.

"Right…well…we were just gonna go on a hike so…" Sora pouted a bit and hugged Roxas tightly. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Roxas smiled slightly as his brother walked away. "Be safe!" he shouted after him.

"I will!" Sora waved energetically before turning back to his friends, smiling happily. Seeing his brother always put him in a good mood.

Luxord finally came out of the cabin and soon the group was ambling up a path into the woods. Sora thought he saw, out of the corner of his eye, two boys slipping behind one of the cabins right before they left the site, but he brushed it aside as just his imagination.

"Oh man, this is so exciting!" Sora said with a grin, happily prancing ahead of everyone. "I love adventures! I'm so glad I came here! I didn't want to at first but, it seems pretty cool now. The air is so fresh, so – " The brunet turned around to talk to everyone, but stopped when he saw Tidus and Wakka holding hands. He blushed and looked away.

Luxord looked down at the pair's clasped hands and smiled. "What's the matter, Sora?"

"I, um…nothing." Sora continued walking, keeping his gaze on the ground.

Riku frowned and stepped in front of him, causing him to come to a complete halt. "You're not a homophobe, are you?"

Sora gaped up at the taller teen for a second before shaking his head. "N-no! Of course not, I just…um…"

Tidus rolled his eyes impatiently. "He's gonna have to get used to it if he's staying at camp. No need to make a big deal of it now."

Sora panicked, afraid that he was giving the wrong impression. "No! You don't get it!" He shook his head furiously. "I'm just not used to it…being so open and all…"

Riku shrugged and continued walking up the hill. "Yeah, okay."

Sora seemed lost as Wakka and Tidus passed him. "But I'm not…" He sighed and began walking again. He looked up at Luxord who fell into step next to him. The blond decided to play the hero again and be Sora's someone to rely on.

"Why aren't you so used to it?" he asked softly.

"Well…" Sora looked at the trio ahead of him and blushed. "Because I'm gay…"

At the head of the pack, Riku nearly tripped on a tree root at that. He hadn't been expecting it in the slightest. Well maybe he was a little bit, but it was still a surprise. Even Wakka and Tidus turned to him in shock.

"You mean you're…really gay?" Wakka spoke up first.

"Um…yes?" Sora was incredibly confused by their reactions. "A-aren't you two?"

Wakka and Tidus looked at each other and grinned. "Well…when we're here." As though on cue, the redhead pulled Tidus close and they shared an intimate kiss.

Sora blushed a violent shade of red and frowned. "What? I don't –"

"It's something that you'll see a lot here," Luxord explained softly. He carefully held out his arm. When Sora did not shy away, he placed it around his shoulders. "Let's just keep walking, okay?"

Sora was happy to have been already blushing before Luxord touched him. "…K-kay…" He looked up to find that Riku was already stomping away.

The rest of the hike was completed in mostly silence, aside from occasional remarks about the scenery. When they arrived, Sora was momentarily distracted from his confusion by the beautiful waterfall. It was probably only about twenty feet high, but it came crashing down into a deep, almost crystal clear pool.

"Oh wow!" Sora laughed as he climbed on the lard boulders lining the pool. He set down his bag and took off his shoes. "Is it okay if I go in?"

"Yeah! Just jump right in!" Luxord laughed as Sora leapt without second thought. "That kid is so funny."

"Yeah, super funny," Riku said icily. He raised an eyebrow at Luxord, who smirked in return.

Sora was shortly joined by Wakka and Tidus, who showed him all the fun ways to dive off the rocks into the pool below. The brunet was about to jump off for the fifth time when he looked around for Luxord. He wanted the older teen to see him perform. "Where's Luxord?"

Tidus, who was sunbathing on a lower rock, shrugged. "Dunno. Probably wherever Riku disappeared off to."

Wakka pulled himself up onto the rock with Tidus and laid beside him. "They'll show up eventually."

Sora frowned, not enjoying their lackadaisical point of view on the missing teens. "I'm gonna go find them."

"Have fun with that."

Sora huffed and jumped off the edge. When he surfaced, he swam to solid ground, tugged on his shoes, and went searching for the two teens. At first, he walked a short ways down the path they'd come, but it didn't' seem as though they were there. After careful decision, Sora traveled off the path into the woods. He concentrated on his feet so he wouldn't trip; a wise decision. It didn't take long for the brunet to find his lost friends. He saw them through some trees and was about to call out to them, but they seemed to be in deep conversation. Riku was leaning against a tree and Luxord was leaning in close to him, his hand on the bark next to the silver-haired head. The blond seemed to be saying something very important because Riku looked as though he was concentrating very – before Sora could finish that observation, Riku's eyes fluttered a bit. A quick glance down and Sora gasped, realizing Luxord's other hand was deep in Riku's shorts.

"Oh my God!" Sora exclaimed, overcome by a rush of emotions. Riku and Luxord broke apart quickly, guilty looks present on their faces.

"Sora," Riku began, but the brunet had already turned and was making his way back down the mountain as quickly as possible.

"Well that makes this more interesting," Luxord said with a snicker, earning himself another hostile look from Riku.

* * *

A/N Woo! Three chapters in at 27 pages! :D That seems like a good length, yes, no? Oh and please don't expect other updates to come quite as quickly, haha. I've just been really really bored the past two nights. Things are working out a bit more nicely now that I've made a plan of action! Please review! Let me know how you like it!


	4. Counselor

Hey-o, skiddly-boos, it's chapter 4! Be on the look-out for some Ansem/Sora pedoness here. Sorry if you dislike!

Don't own, Don't sue!

* * *

Sora hurtled down the path at breakneck speeds, his breath coming in short pants. His lungs burned and a stich in his side made his steps uneven, but still he ran on. He didn't really have any idea of what he was going to do once he made it back down to camp. The scene he'd just stumbled upon kept replaying in his mind. Hot tears stung Sora's eyes. For just a while there, he'd been getting the slight inkling that Luxord liked him. Blinded by his confusion and pain, Sora ran into camp, needing desperately to see his brother.

As he came around the corner of a cabin, he squeaked and backpedaled quickly, seeing two older teens, a brunet and a blond with spiky hair, necking passionately. 'What the hell is going on here!' he asked himself frantically, rushing off in another direction to where he though Roxas's cabin was.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted, his voice cracking due to emotion. As he ran through the site, he seemed to see nothing but boys kissing, holding hands or groping everywhere. "Roxas!" His heart leapt as he saw the Twilight Town logo on the cabin. He rushed up the steps and threw open the door. "Ro- Oh my God, are you kidding me?" Sora spun away, looking away from Roxas's cabin mate Seifer.

The blond smirked up at Sora, his eyes lidded with lust as he was sucked off by some silver-haired teen. Neither seemed to make any move to stop. In fact, the unidentified teen began bobbing his head faster. Sora placed his hands over his face as though it was supposed to stop himself from hearing Seifer's guttural moan. "Mmm…so…you're Sora, right?"

Sora turned his head slightly and peaked out from behind his fingers, blushing at the sight before him. Luckily the silver-haired teen's head blocked out any detailed view of Seifer's unmentionables. "W-where's Roxas?" He swallowed thickly, noting how well defined the other teen was. His abs were flexing slowly, deliberately, as he thrust into the other teen's mouth.

Seifer shrugged, running his fingers through his partner's hair. "Probably out with Hayner and Axel, I suppose…" He smirked again and raised an eyebrow at the peaking teen. "Maybe you'd like to join Setzer and me for some games?" He moaned again, tensing slightly.

Sora shook his head wildly and bolted out the door again, now more lost than ever. The more he ran, the more his feet seemed to be filled with lead. Tears streamed down his face; he would be sobbing if his lungs weren't already screaming at him from all the exercise.

Before he knew it, Sora found himself at the entrance to the camp site. Large wooden pillars held up a huge arch that stretched over the dirt road that lead to Sora's freedom. The short teen slowed until he was just walking, and then stopped next to one of the pillars. "I want to go home…" he whispered, resting a hand on the wood. "I want to go home!" With a sob that tore at his throat, Sora leaned heavily onto the pillar and slid down, burying his face into his arms. He wanted to go back home where being gay was a normal, but still rare thing. He didn't want to be in a place where guys kissed guys just for the fun of it. He wanted to be unique again.

Sora heard footsteps approach him, but he didn't move. He continued crying softly, trying to ignore the presence of the person now standing beside him patiently, as though he was waiting for the teen to calm down. After a few minutes, Sora's breathing returned to normal and he wiped away his tears.

"Feeling better?"

Not recognizing the voice, Sora looked up, startled. "Oh! Umm…Mr…um…"

The dark-skinned man smiled softly. "Ansem will do." He held out his hand.

"Right…" Sora glanced at the hand and took it cautiously, allowing himself to be helped to his feet.

"Is everything okay?" Ansem inquired gently, cupping Sora's hand in his own.

"It's…um…" Sora blushed and looked down, wondering if the older man knew what was going on in the camp.

"Perhaps you'd like to come to my office? We could chat a bit. I am the counselor after all." Without waiting for a response, the older man began steering Sora towards his own personal cabin.

Sora nodded a bit, deciding it was best if an adult knew about the situation. He fidgeted uncomfortably as Ansem's hand rested on his bare shoulder. It wasn't until then that Sora remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Why don't I put on some tea?" Ansem's voice was deep and calm as they walked through his front door. He took Sora to a very small sitting area. "Just have a seat here, I'll be right back."

"Yeah sure. Oh!"

Ansem looked down at him with a smile. "Yes?"

"May I use the bathroom?" Sora smiled sheepishly. Ansem raised an eyebrow and motioned to a doorway in the hall. "Thanks." The brunet slipped past him and into the small bathroom. He took a moment to sit on the toilet, breathing deeply, trying to get his brain all together so he could explain everything as best he could. He glanced up at the mirror and frowned. His spiky hair was a complete mess from swimming earlier. His face was red from all the running and crying he'd been doing…the poor teen did not find himself to be very attractive at that point.

With a sigh, Sora hung his head, wishing he could just go home right then and there. A small door in the wall at ground level caught his eye. Curious, Sora knelt down and lifted the latch, revealing a dark hole into what seemed like the basement. The teen thought it was odd. He hadn't even realized there was a basement in the small cabin.

"You almost done in there?" Ansem asked, rapping on the door softly.

"Oh, yeah!" Sora stood up quickly and opened the door. He smiled a bit to the older man before they went to sit down. "Do you…do you live in this cabin or is it just for…counseling and whatnot?"

Ansem handed the teen a cup of tea, sitting on a small chair next to the large loveseat Sora was perched on. "I live downstairs. There's a small laundry room and a bedroom for me down there. It ensures that I have a private space to myself, while this area is reserved for business." He sipped his own tea, still smiling. "Now, what seems to be bothering you?"

Sora fidgeted a bit and distracted himself with his tea for a few moments. He glanced back up at Ansem, who was still looking at him expectantly. "Well…um…" Sora blushed and looked back down. He took a deep breath and began timidly explaining his encounters with the sexually active teens on the site, leaving out names so he wouldn't get anyone in trouble. When he finished, his eyes didn't leave his still full cup.

"Hmm…" Ansem said thoughtfully. "Now that is interesting…"

Sora took a small sip of his tea and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He tensed up a bit as the older man moved to sit next to him.

"And how does that make you feel, Sora?" Ansem asked, his voice so calm, so mellow, it almost blended into the noises of nature from outside.

Sora squirmed a bit. "It…it made me feel uncomfortable…Like something's not quite right…" His breathing hitched when Ansem's hand slid onto his bare knee.

"Maybe you're just looking at it from the wrong point of view."

Sora swallowed thickly and looked up at the man, his orange eyes bearing down on him. "O-oh?"

"Yes. What if you just…went with it?" His hand slid up just a few inches, and Sora pulled away quickly, spilling his tea all down his front. "Oh! Here, let me help you!"

"No! No, it's…it's okay," Sora stood and tried to stop Ansem, but before he knew it, the older man was running a washcloth down his stomach.

"You're a mess…the mosquitoes will have a feast on you if you don't wash up," Ansem explained smoothly, looking up at Sora with a smile.

The teen slowed his movements and then stopped fidgeting as he looked into the deep orange eyes. "Y-yeah…" He felt the washcloth caressing his skin, moving lower as it wiped up the tea on his stomach.

Ansem glanced down at the skin before him and smirked. Without warning the teen, he leaned forward and lapped up some tea from his belly button.

Sora sighed softly, unsure of what to think. He was still locked in place by those piercing eyes. He moaned when Ansem repeated his previous action, running his tongue from his stomach to the middle of his chest.

Ansem used one hand to hold onto Sora's hip, pulling him a bit closer before letting his tongue brush against one of the teen's nipples. Dropping the washcloth, he cupped Sora's groin tightly, a shiver going down his spine from the responses he received.

Sora gave a quiet, pining moan just seconds before lips covered his nipple entirely. The pleasure of the groping and the licking was more than he'd ever experienced before, and his head fell back on instinct. 'What am I doing?' A suddenly clear, conscious thought penetrated the pleasure and Sora pulled back instantly. "N-no…"

"No?" Ansem asked faintly, massaging Sora through his shorts.

"No! This is wrong!" Sora pushed the older man away and curled up on the couch in a little ball. "Why is this place so weird?"

Ansem sighed and tried to pull the teen out of his ball, but was promptly kicked in the chest.

"Get away from me, pervert!" Sora shot up and ran out of the cabin, afraid of what might happen if he stayed any longer. Now able to recognize his own cabin, he ran to it, just wanting to curl up in his bed. He barreled in the door and promptly crashed right into Riku, who seemed to be on his way out. They fell to the floor with similar shouts of surprise.

"S-Sora!" Riku blushed faintly, feeling the younger teen's thigh press tightly against his groin. "Oh fuck," he moaned softly, unable to help himself.

Sora squeaked and pulled back. "Stay away from me, you sick-o!"

Riku didn't move for a moment, regaining composure. He raised himself onto his elbows, trying not to smile. "You were the one who ran into me, dumb shit."

Sora blushed and flailed his arms about, trying to find something to say in response to that. "Yeah? Well…" He let out a loud noise of frustration. "This is all so dumb!"

Riku sat upright, looking concerned. "I know it's a bit of a shock, but…"

"But you all can't help but fuck like bunnies at summer camp?" Sora shot back, shuddering slightly. "Or does everyone here just so happen to be gay?"

"Yes to the first point, no to the second." Riku sighed and shook his head. "Really, when I first started coming here two years ago, I was really shocked, too. But there's just…something about this place."

"I'm so sure," Sora huffed and stood up. He felt tears welling up in his eyes from frustration and he didn't want to see the other teen see him cry. Without another word, he left, finding himself a nice quite and wooded area a few minutes away from the cabin where he could cry some more.

The sun was hot overhead; it was getting close to the time where it would dip below the treeline. Sora bit his lip, rubbing his face into his knees furiously. "Dumb. Dumb dumb dumb."

"I hope you're not talking about me, are you?" Luxord asked, stepping out from behind a tree.

Sora frowned heavily and looked away. "Maybe I am," he muttered bitterly.

"That would make me sad to hear," Luxord said, sitting down beside the brunet. "I thought we were getting along pretty well."

"That was before I found out you like to pretend to be gay every summer," Sora snapped.

"I don't pretend."

Sora glared at him, unconvinced. "Are you going to tell me that it's just 'something about this place' too?" he griped, digging his fingers into the soil beneath him.

Luxord bobbed his head a bit. "That would be the truth…"

The brunet scoffed and looked away. "That's dumb."

"I'm not lying to you Sora. I have no need to. Riku…" Luxord trailed off slightly, looking uncomfortable.

Sora glanced over at him, curious. "What about Riku?"

"Riku may have different motives for being nice to you," Luxord voiced softly. "I want you to be safe here at camp…I'm your mentor. I'm here to help you out. I have no reason to lie to you."

Sora felt his cheeks heat up as they made prolonged eye contact. The older teen's words seem to just float into his ear and make home in his brain. "G-go on…"

Luxord made sure he didn't look away from the brunet. "I can see us becoming good friends, Sora. I mean…really. Sure, you're younger than me, but…I don't think that has to matter."

Sora's heart fluttered at that. "Hmm," was all he could manage.

"Here at Camp Cliché…for some reason, when you get horny or into some sort of sexual situation," Luxord explained slowly, "your brain doesn't work like it normally would. Usually, if you get horny over some guy, if you don't like him, you won't do anything, right?"

"Yeah," Sora mumbled softly, still mesmerized by the beautiful teen.

"Here, you don't have that ability…you just get horny and then…you do things."

Sora blinked and frowned slightly, looking down. 'So like…with me and Ansem…' "Oh…so Riku…"

"Just wants to fuck you," Luxord stated carefully. He gently placed his arm around Sora's shoulders. "But I can be here for you…if you want."

Sora hesitated and then leaned into the touch, his heart pounding away in his chest. "O-okay…"

Luxord smirked as the brunet's spiky head rested against his shoulder. He carefully took the younger teen's hand in his own and they sat there until the sun set over the camp peacefully.

* * *

A/N: This one was kind of short, sorry about that. Ooooh Luxord, you bastard, you ;D Just so you know, there will be more sex in later chapters than just the random running-by and walking-in-on that has happened so far. I'll have to edit it out, though the full version will always be available on

I am requesting some help from you readers! If you have a very cliché 'fanficy' moment that you find so incredibly sexy or hilarious, or whatever, let me know! I might use it! (and give proper credit, of course). Say, if someone really likes it when someone gets stuff spilled on one character and another character has to clean it off, boom. It's right there for you. I really would like some feedback. I want to write something that you guys WANT to read! 3 I start work tomorrow, so I might not update until next week.


	5. The Storm

Hello! Sorry for the wait :D I moved out of my parent's house last week! This chapter is dedicated to all you Riku/Sora fans! Just so you know, I wrote this all at work on my cleanroom notepad. (Yes I work in a clean room haha. Full body suit ftw!) There were a few awkward moments when people would pass by and I had to cover up what I was writing OHOHO! So silly.

Thank you so much for your input, by the way. I've got some great plans cooked up for these boys! Ohohohoho!

Oh yeah, this version is edited, haha. I'm posting a link to my AFF version of the story if you want to read it…

* * *

Chapter 5 – The Storm

When the sun rose the next morning, it brought an uncomfortable, sticky heat. The air was so saturated with moisture that most of the teens were soaked before they left their beds. The drone of bugs could be heard no matter where you were on site.

In the Twilight Town cabin, Roxas groaned slightly, still feeling the weight of sleep on him. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to be blinded by the morning sun.

"Good morning, Gorgeous," said a soft, amused voice.

Roxas groaned again, furrowing his eyebrows sleepily. It was too early for him to respond fully. The teen didn't acknowledge the snickers on the other side of the room. It wasn't until something warm and soft pressed against his partially open mouth that Roxas fully woke up. His eyes snapped open, realizing it wasn't the weight of sleep that was holding him down; it was Axel's body. The blond stared in shock at the redhead's face, seeing his diamond shaped tattoos closer than he ever wanted to. The older teen's eyes were closed at the moment, and he quickly slid his tongue into the blond's mouth.

The sudden taste of Axel sent Roxas into motion. With sudden and incredible force, he brought his hand crashing into the side of Axel's head. The redhead yelped, toppling out of the bed, much to the amusement of the other teens. They roared with laughter as Roxas flailed and spit, shouting obscenities.

"Hey, that really hurt!" Axel pouted, nursing his head gently.

"That's what you get for molesting me!" Roxas all but shrieked, sending Hayner, Pence and Seifer into peals of laughter again.

"Oh, come on Rox, I didn't – "

"Don't call me Rox," the blond snapped, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on, Roxy – "

"Don't call me Roxy!"

"How about Sexy?"

"What? Ew!"

"Swee – Oomf!" Axel fell back as Roxas's well-aimed pillow hit him in the face.

"My name is Roxas, damn it!"

"Okay, okay!" Axel raised his hands in defeat. "I got it." He stood, ignoring the glowering teen. "So, what do you guys want to do today?"

"I kind of wanted to go swimming again," Pence said, holding up his swim trunks. "It's too hot to do anything else."

"Fact," Seifer agreed shortly. It was then that Roxas noticed the older blond was lounging on his cot completely nude. "I'll go swimming, too."

"I'll stay here," Hayner said with a smug look. "I don't want to be caught in the storm."

Axel laughed loudly. "Storm? What storm? It's sunny as balls outside!"

"Yeah, for now! Trust me, I know these things."

"Whatever," Axel shrugged and turned to Roxas, who was very interested in the pattern on his cot. "Roxas? What do you plan on doing? Going out to swim or staying behind like a loser?" The tall teen dodged Hayner's pillow.

"Oh, uh…" Roxas thought momentarily before looking up at the redhead. "What do you plan on doing?"

Everyone looked at Roxas in surprise, but a small smile crept onto Axel's face. "I was probably going to go swimming."

"Then I'll be staying here," Roxas said flatly. Axel dropped his smile, ignoring the snickers from Hayner and Seifer. The blond's words had actually upset him, and he didn't like that.

"Fine," Axel said between clenched teeth. He turned and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Seifer was the first to break the ensuing silence.

"What a little bitch. He's taken worse shit from Luxord." The naked teen shrugged and stood up, searching for his swim wear.

Roxas sighed and lay back down, pulling on his shirt to separate it from his skin. "He deserves it."

* * *

Sora awoke that morning in a much more pleasant manner. Despite the disgusting feeling of the thin blanket sticking to him, the brunet could still feel Luxord's large hand surrounding his own. He smiled a bit, his heart fluttering with happiness. He didn't like the idea of the camp taking away everyone's inhibitions, but he might not mind it if it happened with Luxord… The mere thought of that tinged Sora's cheeks with a blush and he covered his face, giggling furiously.

"What's got you so happy, brudda?" Wakka laughed as Sora jolted upright.

"Oh! Um…nothing." Sora chuckled nervously. He yawned and let his feet hang over the side of his bed. "I just slept really well, that's all."

"Yeah, okay. Luxord wants us all to go on a hike today." Wakka pulled on a pair of hiking boots.

"Oh, up to the waterfall again?" Sora's eyes lit up.

The dark-skinned teen shook his head. "Nope, like a real hike. Out in da woods, trompin' around for a few hours, ya?" He laughed again as Sora's enthusiasm dissipated. "Don' look so sad! By da time you go back home your mom will wonder who replaced her little boy wit' a man."

Sora laughed and brushed Wakka's fingers away as they tried to pinch his cheek. "Okay, okay. Just let me get dressed." Wakka grinned, waved and left the cabin. Sora smiled, getting ready for the hike in the woods. He was really starting to like his cabin mates, at least when they weren't being all horny and weird. The boy paused, his smile getting bigger. That's it, isn't it? All he had to do was to not get horny around the other campers, and make sure they didn't get horny around him. It seemed so obvious; he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it previously. Sora's mood brightened, even though it had already been pretty high. Even his cabin mates noted his chipper behavior as they set out into the woods.

"You just seemed so upset yesterday," Riku voiced, his eyes soft with concern.

"Don't worry about it!" Sora assured them. "Everything's cool. Seriously." His happy mood continued for a good portion of their hike. He noted that the exercise had distracted Tidus and Wakka from any sexual urges. They hardly even held hands, though that might have been due to the heat. Sora took care to store that information in his brain, should it come in handy later.

The group continued on until half past noon, when Sora flung himself onto a rock on the side of the path, bemoaning about the fact that if he continued any further, he would surely die.

"Come on, let's keep going!" Tidus sighed impatiently. "It's not that bad out here."

"You practically live on the equator," Riku pointed out to the blond. "Sora's not used to the heat. Just let him rest for a bit."

"I want to keep going!"

"I want to keep going too, ya?" Wakka said, looking up at the sky. "It's just going to keep getting hotter."

"I can stay behind with Sora if you guys want to go ahead," Riku suggested. Luxord and Sora narrowed their eyes while Tidus and Wakka exchanged grins.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea - " Luxord began, but was interrupted by Wakka.

"Awesome! So Tidus and I will go off on our own!" The tan teen smirked and began walking off with his friend. "Ya know, I've always wanted to make a campfire out here…"

Luxord scowled furiously. "Behave yourself," he snapped at Riku before quickly following the troublemakers.

In the absence of a full group, the neverending buzz of the forest bugs around them seemed to press against Sora's ears. He stared at the ground in front of him, focusing more on the sweat dripping down his temples than on the silver haired teen.

After a silent, awkward moment, Riku knelt in front of the brunet, holding out a water bottle. "You should drink something."

Sora glanced at Riku and eyed the bottle suspiciously. His parched throat was too much to ignore, however, and he quickly snatched it up, drinking deeply.

"Are you enjoying camp so far?" Riku asked, taking the empty bottle back.

Sora shrugged a shoulder. He couldn't stop thinking about what Luxord had said to him the night before. "I guess."

Riku fell silent again, recognizing Sora's apathy. He stood up and loitered around on the path a bit, waiting for Sora to rest up.

The brunet watched him with interest. He didn't seem like the sort of person who would force him to have sex, but then again, Sora didn't supposed most rapists seemed like rapists at first.

"You ready?"

Sora blinked, realizing Riku was looking at him expectantly. "Oh, yeah, sure." He stood up and brushed dirt off his shorts.

"Okay, let's go." Riku turned and walked off the path, pushing branches aside as he went.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sora glanced from Riku to the ascending path on which their friends traveled not ten minute earlier.

"I don't want to follow the path," Riku said heedlessly.

"I don't want to chase after the guys alone!" The brunet pranced in place nervously.

"Then don't." Riku stopped and smiled over his shoulder. "You can follow me."

Sora glanced up the path again before slowly making his way to Riku. "What if I get lost?"

Riku held out his hand with the most handsome, mesmerizing smile the brunet had ever seen. "I won't lose you."

Sora blushed, hesitating only momentarily before taking the good-looking teen's outstretched hand. "Okay."

Riku carefully led the shorter teen through the bramble, keeping him steady when the ground was uneven. He would chuckle every now and then, whenever the brunet seemed to trip on absolutely nothing.

Despite the rough brush scratching his legs, Sora was rather enjoying himself. He had no idea where they were, but Riku walked with such confidence that he felt obligated to trust him. The deeper into the forest they went, the darker it became.

"Is the sun setting?" Sora asked, looking worried.

"Nah." Riku shook his head, turning his head skyward. "Look, clouds."

Sora pulled his eyes from the ground to the graying sky. "Were' going to be stuck in the rain!"

"Don't worry, it'll probably be a nice change from this heat," Riku said with a reassuring smile. He faltered a bit at the deep sound of thunder. "However, during a thunderstorm, it's probably best if we don't linger under trees."

Sora frowned. "Riku. We're in a forest. How do you suppose we manage that?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Riku hurried the shorter teen along, both wanting shelter.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked nervously. An uneasy feeling grew in his gut as it got even darker. He jumped when everything was illuminated and a loud thunderclap sounded a few seconds later. "It's getting closer!"

"Just trust me." Their pace quickened and the trees around them thinned out. Riku steered them toward a rocky hill not too far away.

"Oh no!" Sora spluttered as a sudden downpour broke through the heavens and came crashing down, soaking them instantly. Riku just laughed, now running to the hill. When they got to it, Sora saw that it was a very small cave. The two ducked inside quickly, happy to have some shelter.

"Ugh," Sora groaned his droopy hair sticking to his face.

"Don't' tell me you're afraid of a little water," teased Riku, shaking out his own silver locks. He watched Sora jump at another loud roll of thunder. "Or thunder…?"

Sora pouted, ringing out his shirt. "No! It's just I'm not used to being outside when a thunderstorm is passing right over me!" He crossed his arms.

"Do you want to go deeper?" Riku asked seriously, sending the other teen into a mess of stammering. "Into the cave, I meant." He motioned to the back wall, in which a hole rested by the ground.

Curious, Sora knelt by the hole, inspecting it closely. "Is it safe?"

"Yeah. Everyone goes in it at some point during the summer." Rikue knelt as well. "You wanna go first?" Sora glared at the older teen, suspecting him of trying to trap him in some sort of underground prison. "No?" Riku laughed. "Okay, you can follow me." With a sort of east that only came from an experienced person, Riku squeezed into the hole, disappearing from sight.

Sora watched with anticipation, wondering what was on the other side. "Riku?"

"I'm through. You can come in now." His voice echoed a bit, but he didn't sound more than a few meters away.

"Okay, but if this is a trap –"

"It's not a trap!"

Sora couldn't help but smile as he crawled through the hole. Being a bit smaller than Riku, he had no trouble easing through. About three meters in, the hole suddenly opened up. Riku as kneeling in front of it, ready to help Sora at a moment's notice.

"You okay?" Riku asked, holding out his hand.

"Any reason I shouldn't be?" Sora teased, standing up with the teen's help.

"Well, no…but…you know…" Riku smiled softly and shrugged. He hadn't yet released Sora's hand.

Sora glanced down at their hands and quickly pulled away, blushing. In his awkwardness, he glanced around the cave and was instantly distracted by what he saw.

The oblong cave was probably as big as two cabins squashed together. Its walls were almost completely covered with various drawings and writing, carved crudely into the rock. The sounds of the storm were muffled, though a small trickle could be heard, hinting of a tiny stream somewhere near the back of the cave. Sora realized that he could see everything with a sort of ease, as though the cave itself was self-illuminated.

"Wow…" the brunet breathed, walking over to a wall. "What is this place?"

"We call it 'the Secret Place'," Riku said, trailing his fingers over a carving. "it's not much of a secret, but we call it that anyway. It's like a cute little make-out spot."

At that, Sora frowned and stepped away. "Is that why you brought me here?"

"No!" Riku shook his head furiously, sending a small shower of water to the ground. He stepped forward, but Sora stepped back again. "Look," he sighed, feeling frustrated. "I'm not going to rape you or something."

"Oh yeah?" Sora bristled, edging away against the wall. "Well not like I'll even have the ability to say no in a few days by the sound of it!"

"What?" Riku looked startled. "God, no! Is that why you're so nervous?" The teen let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "Is that how you think this place works?"

Sora nodded slowly, but was starting to doubt himself. "Isn't it?"

Riku shook his head again. "Hells no. It's like…I dunno, getting a major dose of Viagra or something. Everyone gets an amped up libido. That's it."

Sora watched him carefully, unsure of whether to trust him or not. "What about straight guys having sex with other guys?"

Riku shuffled awkwardly. "That I'm not too sure about. We all just suddenly…don't care…or something."

"And how does that any different?"

"Because!" Riku stepped forward again. "Because we don't just fuck the first person to walk by! There's a connection…"

"A connection?" Sora asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I mean…look." Riku went up to the brunet and pointed at the wall behind him. Sora turned to see a small heart drawn around two letters.

"'T' and 'W'…" Sora whispered, tracing his fingers over the pattern. "Tidus and Wakka?" He looked up at Riku.

"Yeah. Everyone kind of pairs off…" Riku bobbed his head from side to side. "Admittedly, some people do pair off with more than one person, but they still have a choice in the matter."

Sora slowly walked around the cave, taking in all the sets of letters. "Z and D, L and C, S and S, V and R, B and N, D and A, M and R, A and T…" he listed them off, wondering who they all belonged to. "So they really like each other?" he asked, turning back to Riku who'd followed him closely.

The silverhaired teen nodded, taking a step closer to their bodies were almost touching. "We only have se with the people we want to, and only if the other person also wants to have sex. It's usually a very intimate thing…"

Sora was having difficulty breathing with Riku standing so close to him. He was painfully aware of how the older teen's wet shirt stuck to his skin in every way, and of how his eyes were an unnatural shade of green.

Riku brought his hand up and gently brushed his knuckles against Sora's arm. When he felt the younger teen lean into his touch, Riku bent his head down, placing a soft kiss on Sora's lips.

The shorter teen's heart was racing as he stood on his toes, making it easier for them to kiss. Their eyes closed and Sora felt Riku's hand against the small of his back, pressing their bodies together. Everything around him seemed to pale in comparison to the sensations of their lips pressing firmly together. He didn't resist at all when Riku deepened the kiss, their tongues gently moving against one another. It was the sort of kiss that Sora always imagined having, but never thought would ever happen.

For only a split second, the two parted to breathe, but when Riku leaned back in to continue, Sora turned his head away.

"I'm sorry…I…I can't…" he mumbled, turning his eyes to the ground. He was supposed to fall in love with Luxord, not Riku! "Not with you…sorry…"

Riku took in a deep breath, knowing he had to stop. He pulled back, giving Sora a crooked smile. "Then we won't."

Sora felt bad watching Riku turn and step away from him. "I-I'm sorry," he said again.

"I think the storm has passed," Riku said evasively. Indeed, they could no longer hear the rainfall, and it had been a while since any thunder sounded.

Sora was quiet for a moment. "Do you think we should go back?"

"Yeah, probably," Riku said airily. Without waiting for Sora, he walked back to the entrance and disappeared through the hole.

"Hey, wait!" Sora bolted forward and scrambled through as well. Blinking in the harsh light of the after-storm calm, he spotted Riku already out of the cave and heading back to the woods. The storm had managed to cool the area by a few degrees and it was no longer unbearably hot. "Riku, wait!" Sora ran after him, his feet squelching on the soaked forest floor.

Riku slowed his steps a bit to let the blue-eyed teen catch up.

"You said," Sora panted out after falling into step with him, "you weren't going to lose me…"

Riku's step faltered a bit and he gave Sora an apologetic smile. "Yeah…sorry."

"It's okay, just…don't run off again." Sora blushed, avoiding eye contact. He wanted to forget how looking into his bright aquamarine eyes made his heart pound. He opted to not say anything else for their walk back to camp.

* * *

~Earlier~

Roxas nearly dropped his hand of cards at the sudden crack of thunder. "What the…?" He stood and rushed over to the window to see a sheet of rain come down on the camp. Teens playing around began shrieking and running to their cabins for shelter. The paths turned muddy almost instantly.

"Wow…how'd you know it was going to storm?" Roxas turned to Hayner, who looked very smug.

"Just did," he said simply, grinning. "I think I win this round, by the way…" He eyed his pile of cards and Roxas's.

"Yeah, I told you I suck at Rummy," the shorter teen said with a shrug. He walked back over to Hayner's bed where they'd been playing and handed him his cards. "I'm done for now."

"Aw, but I was hoping we could play strip Rummy next!" Hayner laughed at the other blond's beleaguered expression.

Roxas went back to his bed, opening the window along the way. "I like the sound of rain," he said, sitting down with a book. He propped it open on his knees.

"I do, too. It really sets a great mood." Hayner couldn't help but grin.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him over his book. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Hayner laughed, lying back in bed. "but I will tell you that it has to do with you."

Roxas gave a small, irritated scoff and shook his head. "I won't have sex with you." He raised his book again.

"That's fine."

Silence filled the cabin, aside from the rain and the occasional thunderclap. Roxas was deeply immersed in his book, his brow furrowed, his fingers worrying his lips out of habit in his concentration. He didn't notice a soft sound that came from his friend's side of the room. It took several strange noises to bring the spiky-haired teen out of his dream world. It was a soft, breathy sigh that made Roxas lower his book.

"Hayner!"

The brown eyed teen smirked slightly, glancing over at his cabin mate. "Yeah?" His fingers pressed tightly over his groin. Roxas realized, with a blush, that his erection was clearly pronounced.

"Y-you're masturbating!" Roxas looked absolutely mortified.

"Mmm…not quite…" Hayner rubbed his hand against himself, letting out another pleased sigh.

"Well…why! Can't you do it when I'm not here?" Roxas drew his knees up and buried his red face into his book.

"If you weren't here, I wouldn't need to jerk off," Hayner breathed truthfully.

Roxas felt his face heat up even more, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. At the sound of Hayner's pants unzipping, the awkward blond slowly peeked over the top of his book. He watched with an odd sense of fascination as the older teen jerked off, completely without a care in the world. Just watching the movements, hearing the sounds…it was almost too much for the blue-eyed teen. He didn't stop watching, even as Hayner brought himself to climax.

The spiky-haired blond licked his dry lips and finally looked away. 'Did I seriously just watch Hayner jerk off?' he thought to himself. 'Yes…and you liked it.' Roxas shifted a bit, biting back a moan when his trapped erection pressed up against the binding of his book. He didn't even know when he became aroused. 'As long as no one knows about this…it's okay.' Roxas ignored his arousal and went back to reading his book.

Hayner smirked when he heard the blond turn a page in his book, the first in a short while.

* * *

A/N: And so begins Roxas's descent into gayness! Or something like that. Please review! Lemme know how you're liking the story~

Oh and sorry if I misspell things…the 'x' key on my keyboard is partially broken off. Do you guys know how hard it is to write KH fanfiction with a wonky 'x' key? Srsly. Wtf.


	6. Hey Mickey

So my puter is working, but the internet is not, haha. So I'm stopping by a friend's house to write this when I have the chance :D

Shota warning in this one!

* * *

Chapter 6 – Mickey

The next two days passed fairly quickly for Sora and Roxas, but much too slowly for Riku. He kept watching the adorable brunet closely, his mind racing with reasons why the other teen wouldn't want him. He was attractive, wasn't he? A discrete glance at his reflection in the lake's surface as they all splashed about confirmed that wasn't the reason. So what was it? The silver-haired teen looked up at the sound of Sora's shrieking laughter. He was being dragged around by Wakka and Tidus by his feet, splashing around frantically as though he was trying to find some sort of grip in the water. Riku couldn't help but smile softly. Wakka and Tidus were excellent swimmers; The end of the summer blitzball tournament's end results almost always came down to which teem those two were on.

"Riku! Help!" Sora yelled, spluttering and laughing.

Riku chuckled and shook his head. "No way, you gotta free yourself somehow!"

"I can't!"

"Sure you can!" Riku laughed again and kicked some water at the brunet from his perch on the dock.

Sora yelped and quickly drew in some air before the two trouble-makers dunked him underwater momentarily. When he surfaced, he once again plead for Riku's help.

Before Riku could answer, a person came running down the dock, his feet hitting the wood heavily before diving in and swimming up to the struggling teen. Riku's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in anger as he watched Luxord pull Sora from their friends' grip.

Sora squeaked softly at the sudden appearance of Luxord's smiling mug in front of him, his strong arms wrapped around the younger teen's thin torso.

"Saved ya," Luxord said with a grin, pulling Sora away slowly.

"Oh – thanks!" Sora blushed furiously, his arms sliding around Luxord's neck for support. "I'm usually a good swimmer but…"

"Don't worry, Wakka and Tidus always try to drown everyone." Luxord rolled his eyes at the redhead's reproachful smile. " The blond moved his hands up Sora's side, smirking at the short teen's shudder. "Are you ready?"

Sora blinked his large blue eyes at the cute teen. "Huh?"

Luxord's smirk widened and he suddenly grabbed Sora underneath the armpits. With a great force of effort, he lifted the brunet out of the water and threw him a few feet back, laughing with Wakka and Tidus when he fell with a shriek and a splash into the water.

"H-Hey!" Sora spluttered, coughing out water. "That's not fair! You were supposed to be saving me!"

"I did!" Luxord laughed and tried to ruffle the teen's hair, but his hand was brushed away.

"No!" Sora refused the blond, but was still smiling. He swam up to the dock to Riku. "Riku, they're being mean to me!"

Riku took a short breath, trying to calm himself. Jealousy and anger was coursing through him as it did everytime he saw Sora and Luxord interacting. Slowly unfisting his hands, he smiled down at Sora. "Beat 'em up! That's the only way to deal with them."

Sora shook his head and tried to pull himself up on the dock. "I can't beat them up!"

Riku gave a slow motion punch to the air. "Sure you can. Just – punch! Like that." He held his hand out.

The brunet giggled and pulled himself up with Riku's help. "I just can't…it's not that easy." As he brought his knee onto the dock, he lost his balance a bit and wobbled forward.

Seeing a moment of opportunity, and knowing that Luxord was watching, Riku leaned forward as Sora did, their lips pressing together tightly, their hands still grasped.

Sora's eyes widened, deaf to the catcalls and whistles Tidus was making. He could hear and feel blood rushing to his face, heating up in a glorious blush. It took him several seconds to realize that he was just sitting there, allowing Riku to kiss him.

"Ouch!" Riku pulled back suddenly; Sora had punched his chest. "Don't punch me!"

Sora stood up, completely flabbergasted. He glanced back at Luxord, who was glaring at Riku. Feeling embarrassed and confused, the brunet quickly rushed off, bolting down the dock as quickly as possible and ignoring Riku's cries for him to wait.

"Way to go, dumbass," Luxord growled, pulling himself out of the water as well. Riku watched helplessly as the blond chased after Sora. He groaned and hit his palm against his forehead.

"Yeah…I'm gonna have to go ahead and call that a bad move," Tidus said, shaking his head.

"Shut up." Riku frowned heavily, sitting back down with a sigh. He pushed Tidus's head away with his foot. "What do you know? You haven't had to woo any newbies before. It's a lot harder than it looks!"

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't look hard at all," Wakka said with a grin, motioning to Riku's crotch, earning himself a foot in his face as well.

"I'm serious, guys!" Riku flopped onto his back, shielding his eyes from the sun with his arm. "He's completely freaked by me and I don't know why! I'm not coming onto him any more than that shitbag is so I don't know what the problem is."

"Maybe he likes facial hair," Wakka suggested, clambering up onto the dock as well. "It's the older guy thing, ya? Tidus goes for it, too."

Tidus grinned dubiously and poked Wakka's chin. "You're almost there but…not quite."

"Yeah, yeah." Wakka smacked his hand away. "Does it matter whether or not you get him first? Couldn't you just wait a while? I'm sure he'll get to you eventually." He shrugged at Riku's outraged cry.

"Get to me! 'Get to me'?" Riku groaned and covered his face with his hands. "I don't want him to 'get to me'. I want him to be mine!" He sighed again and relaxed his body. "Whatever. Maybe I do just need to chill out. If he doesn't like me, then he doesn't like me."

Tidus raised an eyebrow at his partner, confused at their friend's weird behavior. "Um…sure?"

Riku stood up suddenly, startling his friends. "I'm going for a walk. Catch you later." He waved and stalked off, shoving his hands into his swimming trunk pockets.

"That was weird, ya?" Wakka said, eyeing his friend's retreating figure.

"Yeah…"

Riku scoffed softly, kicking dirt as he walked back to the cabin area. "Get to me…fuck them." He scowled at the ground. "I don't want him to get to me…" 'I want him to be perfect…untainted…' A small blush graced his pale cheeks at that thought, as though the beautiful object of his affection could possibly be untainted by any means. The silver-haired teen ignored several hollers for him to join in a few different games as he passed by; he was too lost in his own thoughts on how to possibly draw Sora's attention away from the manipulative blond. His thoughts ranged from simply showing the brunet the motives behind the older teen's actions to somehow disabling Luxord by means of violence or poison.

"Leave him alone!"

A high-pitched shriek pulled Riku from his thoughts. His head snapped over to a group of younger kids in a scuffle. A few he recognized from the year before, but two were new. A larger kid had one of the new ones pinned to the ground face-first, laughing, while the other new kid and two others were pulling on his shoulders, trying to pull him off.

"I said, leave him alone, you great bully!" yelled the black-haired newbie.

"Get off him, Pete! Leave him alone!" This was said by the boy with blond hair so light it almost looked white. Though he looked to be older than the newbies, he was much shorter than them. His taller, dark-haired friend pulled with great effort, but none of them could budge the overweight bully.

Riku watched momentarily, wondering if he should butt in or leave them alone. The brunet that was pinned to the ground shrieked again, tears streaming down his face.

"Vivi!" Demyx came running out of a cabin to the scrap, where he, too, tried to pull Pete off the kid named Vivi. That was when Riku decided he would help. He knew Demyx was too much of a wuss to really do any good. Marching up to the fray, Riku grabbed a fistful of Pete's hair. The young teen gasped and stopped hitting Vivi, looking up at Riku in surprise.

"Let go of him," Riku growled, his voice rumbling in his chest with an unspoken threat. Pete instantly let go. The other three let go of him as well, stepping back. Demyx quickly pulled Vivi to his feet, checking him over carefully.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" the brunet asked with concern, wiping tears off the young one's face.

Vivi nodded silently, trying to stop his sniffles. Demyx smiled softly. "Let's get you to see Mr. Saix okay? He'll make you feel better." He stood and glared at Pete. "I'm going to talk to Zexion about you. You should know better than to pick on kids like that!"

Pete grumbled quietly and kicked dirt out from under his toe before ambling off heavily.

With a sigh, Demyx turned to Riku with a look of exasperation. "Honestly, kids these days. Thanks for your help, really."

"No problem," Riku said with a shrug.

"Can you watch over Mickey while I take Vivi over to the nurse?" Demyx widened his eyes in a trademarked puppy-dog look.

"Oh – uh, sure…" Riku frowned a bit, looking down at the smiling black-haired boy.

"Thanks!" Demyx smiled gratefully. "Donald, Goofy, go make sure Pete doesn't get into any more trouble, okay?"

The two who seemed to be Pete's age smiled and nodded before taking off after their cabin mate. Riku scratched the back of his head as Demyx left, still coddling little Vivi. He looked back down at Mickey, who was still smiling up at him with ginormously deep, black eyes. Feeling awkward under his gaze, Riku glanced around a bit. "So, uh…how old are you?" he said, feeling dumb.

"Ten." Mickey didn't look away.

"Right then." Riku nodded. "You're old enough to take care of yourself for a while, I'm sure, so I'm just going to go." He turned and walked away.

"Wait!" Mickey quickly followed, having to take twice as many steps to keep up with Riku's long strides. "Demy said you had to watch over me."

"I don't _have_ to watch over you," Riku said sharply, feeling a twinge of annoyance.

"But you said you would, anyway," Mickey pointed out sharply, his black hair reflecting a good deal of the sunlight.

Riku sighed and stopped short, looking down at the boy who'd mimicked his steps. He was wearing a pair of loose red shorts and a tight black tank-top. "Listen, kid, just…go off and have fun or something. This is your shining moment! Go wreak havoc or something." He waved his hand around.

"But I want to hang out with you!" Mickey bounced a little on the balls of his feet, clad in yellow sneakers.

"Why?" The older teen frowned, eyeing Mickey suspiciously.

"Because you're so cool!" A bright smile took over the majority of the kid's face, completely in awe of the teen who'd saved his friend. "You made Pete stop and so easily, too! I want to hang out with you!"

Riku stared at the kid some more before uttering a simple, "No," and walked away again. He tromped back to his cabin, aware of Mickey's soft and quick pattering of steps following him close behind. Riku quickened his pace, wishing the young kid would just leave him alone. Climbing the steps of his cabin, the silver-haired teen quickly entered and shut the door behind him. He groaned, hearing Mickey come to a stop at the door. He crashed onto his bed, shoving his face into his pillow.

'Any minute now,' Riku thought to himself. He imagined the younger boy following him around for the rest of the summer and how that could impede on his plans to woo Sora. After a minute, he raised his head and glanced at the door. He'd expected the kid to have said something or knock by now. 'Is he gone?' Riku pulled himself up and walked back to the door. He sighed upon opening it, Mickey's beaming face still glowing brightly up at him.

"Don't you have other cabin mates to annoy?" Riku asked bitterly.

"Yup." Mickey nodded, but made no move to leave.

Riku stared at him again, still dumbfounded at his persistence. With another sigh, he stepped aside. "Okay, come on in…"

With a gleeful shout, Mickey hopped inside, looking around with wide, curious eyes. "Ooooh, it's so cool in here!"

Riku glanced around with a raised eyebrow. "It looks the same as yours…at least it should." He sat on his bed, resting back on his hands.

"Well yeah, but…it's not mine and that makes it cooler," Mickey said with a shrug. Somehow, his kid-logic made sense to Riku. The black-haired boy walked over to the older teen with a smile.

"What?"

"What's your name?" Mickey blinked innocently.

"Riku."

"That's a nice name."

Riku snorted. "Right, then."

Mickey looked around the room again before rushing over to Sora's bed. He climbed on and began hopping around.

"Hey!" Riku frowned, following him over there. "That's rude. You just can't go and jump on other people's beds!"

"But it's fun!"

Riku's frown deepened. "At least take off your shoes."

"Nope!"

Riku could feel a nerve twitching in his temple. He snatched the boy right out of the air and pinned him to the bed. "Shoes off." He quickly pulled the yellow shoes off the boy's feet.

Mickey giggled and squirmed beneath Riku's weight. "You feel nice on top of me."

Riku blinked and stared down at the younger boy. He quickly pulled back and went back to his bed. "No jumping on the bed." He lay down, staring at the ceiling. Seconds later, Mickey's face appeared above his.

"I'll jump on yours!" He climbed up and began bouncing around.

"What?" Riku sat up and attempted to stop the younger boy. "Calm the fuck down, will you? Just – _sit!_" He yanked on Mickey's arm, pulling him right into his lap. A blush spread across his face, taking note of the not-so-innocent smile on Mickey's face.

"I like you." Mickey said shortly.

"Oh." Riku swallowed thickly. "Okay…?" His eyes traveled over the black-haired boy's face, taking in his soft and cute features. 'This is bad,' he thought, knowing where things were now going. 'Well…it's not so bad…you were eleven when you lost your virginity…'

Mickey watched Riku curiously. The silver-haired teen was watching him with a deeply thoughtful look on his face.

"Mickey…"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"I'm going to teach you a few things."

Mickey's eyes slid shut as Riku pressed his lips against his. He squirmed a bit in the teen's lap, elated from the kiss.

After a moment, Riku pulled back. "Open your mouth a bit," he instructed. Mickey did so, but closed it when Riku laughed a bit. "Sorry…you're cute. Just open your mouth and follow what I do." Riku leaned forward and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth. He tasted sweet, with a small twinge of salt; he'd been eating ice cream earlier apparently. Mickey whimpered softly and gently touched Riku's tongue with his own, sending a fire through the teen's body. The younger boy quickly picked up what he was supposed to do until the two were kissing deeply, soft moans coming from Mickey.

Riku rain his fingers through his soft black hair, pulling his head closer. He slowly laid back, pulling Mickey on top of him. He groaned as the boy's shift pressed his thigh against his arousal. With a gasp, Riku pulled his head back at the sensation of Mickey thrusting against him. "W-whoa there…you seem to know a bit about what you're doing…"

Mickey smiled softly. "I watched Goofy and Donald do it, but…I haven't…yet…" His dark eyes glanced away in embarrassment and he blushed.

Riku smiled and kissed Mickey's forehead. "It's okay. I'll be gentle."

A short while later, Riku found himself with a naked Mickey curled up in his arms. The small boy was trembling against his chest, his breath coming in so short it sounded like he was hyperventilating. Trying to control his breathing, Riku gasped out, "You okay?"

Mickey nodded furiously, unable to talk. With tremendous effort, he took a deep breath, managing to calm down a bit.

Riku sighed softly, running his fingers through his hair. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked with a smile.

The black haired boy glanced up at him and blushed furiously, giving a small smile and a nod.

Riku laughed, feeling his heart warm towards him. He pulled Mickey in for a hug and kissed him softly. "Okay. Maybe you should go play with your friends now." He handed his clothes back to him.

"Thank you," Mickey said softly. He kissed Riku's cheek before dressing and quickly leaving.

Riku pulled his shorts back on and walked out on the porch. The air outside was relatively cool compared to the sauna he and Mickey had managed to produce in the cabin. He'd have to remember to open the windows next time.

"You know, I'm not really sure how this is supposed to be helping you with Sora."

Riku jumped and glared at Luxord, who was standing on the ground near the corner of the porch. "Shut up."

"I'm just saying, if he found out about this…"

Riku's hands balled into fists and he gritted his teeth. "Oh, like you haven't fucked any of the kids before."

Luxord walked onto the porch, shaking his head. "Yeah, but the difference is he's going to believe me, not you."

Riku turned away, trying to fight off his growing rage. He glared at the cabin wall, his fingernails digging into his palms.

"Don't worry, you can have Sora when I'm done with him." Luxord's voice was filled with a scornful amusement.

At that, Riku whipped around. "What the fuck is – " He stopped short. Luxord had been standing right behind him. The blond quickly pushed Riku back against the wall, their lips mere centimeters apart. Riku gasped softly, his heart racing. "L-Luxord…"

"Mmm?" Luxord smirked. "Miss me, do you?" He stepped closer, pushing against the younger teen. He trailed his hand up the silver-haired teen's side to his chest, tweaking his nipple.

Riku merely gasped in response. He tilted his head to the side, his lips almost instinctively seeking out Luxord's. He moaned into the blond's mouth; he'd always been a skilled kisser, able to give the sort of kisses that no one could possibly resist. He hated to think that Sora would soon be kissing Luxord exactly this way. Filled to the brim with lust once again, Riku hiked his leg up around Luxord's, thrusting their erections together perfectly.

Luxord moaned and moved his lips down to bite Riku's neck. His fingers continued to torture the teen's nipple as they moved together in broad daylight.

Riku's eyes fluttered slightly as the bond sucked on his neck. He tried to hold back his noises, but the thrusting, the sucking, the teasing…it was all too much for Riku. "Y-yes," he moaned softly, "please…"

Luxord let out a chuckle and pulled back, letting Riku sink back against the wall. "Sorry, Riku. I gotta save myself. A cute little brunet is waiting for my dick." He laughed loudly at the younger teen's enraged growl. "Catch ya later!" He waved and jogged off, leaving Riku horny and upset.

"Fuck…" Riku said in a strained voice. He turned and punched the wooden wall. "Fuck!"

* * *

A/N: Luxord, you dog! This chapter is -ahem- heavily censored. Full version on AFF, link in my profile.

For you Akuroku fans, there will be more chapters focusing on them in the future. Don't worry! :D


	7. The Kiss

Heyo, so this isn't actually the full chapter I'd had planned, but I figured I'd post it anyway so that you guys can see that I'm not dead :D A lot of stuff has happened that's kept me from writing, namely that I met a really awesome guy and we started dating and then I dumped him...yeah. XD It should be noted that before all that drama happened, I'd already written this out. Then, after a certain event, I deleted it all and rewrote it more accurately. So here ya goes!

* * *

Chapter 7 – The Kiss

"Let's go, Sweetcheeks!"

Roxas's eyebrow twitched, and he did not look up from his book. There was a moment of silence.

"Sweetcheeks," came the redhead's singsongy voice.

Roxas slowly turned his head to glare at him. "I'm going to murder you by the end of tonight, aren't I?" He heard Hayner snicker beside him. The two were sitting on a blanket under a tree, enjoying the pleasantly warm air.

"We have dinner duty," Axel reminded him, tugging on the corner of the blanket. "If we don't report to the kitchens in five minutes, Xaldin's going to use us as the main ingredient for the next meal."

Roxas sighed, shutting his book. "Why did I get stuck with _you_ of all people?" he grumbled to his blond friend.

"Don't worry, it won't be too bad. If anything, you can set aside a huge portion for yourself!" Hayner laughed and sat up. "That's what I always do, at least."

Roxas kept his gaze on the innocently smiling green-eyed teen crouching on the edge of his blanket. "I don't trust him."

"No one does." Hayner grinned.

Axel frowned. "I'm right here, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas waved his hand at him and turned to Hayner. "I guess I'll see you later. I'll try to nab you some extra food if you'd like."

A grand smile filled Hayner's face. "That'd be great! Thanks!" In one quick movement, he leaned forward and kissed Roxas softly.

For a second, Roxas didn't even register what had happened. It seemed perfectly normal to him. It wasn't until he stood up and realized Axel had a disgruntled look on his face that the feeling of the kiss made itself known on his lips. He glanced down at Hayner, blushing slightly. "So um...yeah...see you later." He gave a miniscule wave and walked off towards the kitchens. He saw Axel fall in step beside him out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything to him.

"So," Axel said after a moment's silence. "You and Hayner, huh?"

Roxas frowned up at him. "Me and Hayner, what?"

Green eyes turned to the blond. "You're not together?"

"No."

"Oh."

Roxas scowled heavily at the ground, his gait quickly turning to something that could be likened to that of a troll's, his confusion and embarrassment welling up inside of him. Upon approaching the back door to the kitchens, he hit it so hard it nearly flew right off its hinges. The two came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Xaldin staring down at them disapprovingly.

Axel fidgeted and chuckled nervously. "Uh...we're not late, are we?"

Xaldin shifted his gaze to the taller teen. "Not quite." His voice was a bit higher than Roxas expected and did not seem to fit his bulky figure. With stiff arms, he handed the boys aprons and motioned towards the counter where they would be serving out dishes of food. A slow, but steady stream of teens began filtering into the mess hall, and the teens kept busy as they sloshed a wondrous smelling soup into bowls for everyone.

As everyone bounced up to the line, their faces all lit up with excitement at the smell of food, Roxas was in a distant part of his mind, thinking about the kiss he'd received. Why hadn't he even thought about it until seconds later? Kissing boys wasn't really something he'd ever planned on doing in his life, so one would assume that it might be a more critical moment. Instead, it happened, and Roxas didn't think twice about it. Well...not until this moment. A faint blush crept onto the bridge of his nose as the memory of Hayner's soft lips against his replayed once more.

"Watch it," said a friendly and familiar voice.

Roxas blinked, realizing he'd just spilled soup onto the counter. "Oh! Shit, I'm so-" He looked up and saw the the boy he'd been giving the soup to was none other than Hayner. The taller blond smirked at him in a teasing way.

"You should be more careful, klutz," he teased, holding his bowl out once more.

Roxas chuckled sheepishly. "R-right..." He ladled the soup into the bowl, more carefully this time, trying not to stare at his cabinmate.

"Something wrong?" Hayner asked, looking at his friend curiously.

Roxas shook his head. "No. Just doin' my job." He tried to will away his blush as he gave some soup to the next boy in line.

"You didn't get me anything extra?"

Roxas's eyes widened as he remembered. "Oh no! Shit, sorry, I forgot!" He gave an apologetic look to Hayner, who was pouting exaggeratedly.

"That's okay, you'll just have to make it up to me later." He shrugged and walked off before the stammering Roxas could figure out what he could say in response to that.

Axel slammed down another pot of soup, startling the shorter teen. "Here you go," he said gruffly, not looking at him directly.

"R-right...thanks..." Roxas frowned and continued his duties, trying not to be distracted by what Hayner had meant by his last statement. He was so caught up in his thoughts and his attempts to be NOT caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Axel watching him with an odd, hurt expression on his face.

The older teen's behavior didn't go unnoticed by the blond for too long, however. Roxas could tell that he was upset, but wasn't about to care to ask for the reason. If anything, it was probably just something dumb or gay, or both. By the end of the shift, every word that left Axel's mouth was said with the utmost acidity he could manage. Bursting out the back door, Roxas stood in his way. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Axel stopped, frowning. "Nothing."

"Tell me." Roxas's eyes narrowed, but the green-eyed teen avoided his gaze.

"It's nothing."

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You're just jealous of Hayner, that's all. Well you can just stay out of my business, all right? Who I'm with has nothing to do with you."

"I thought you said you weren't with Hayner," Axel said, frowning even more.

"I-I'm not!" Roxas flustered. "Whatever, just...just butt out, okay?" He turned and stomped off with a frown on his face, keeping an eye on the ground so he didn't trip in rapidly dimming light of evening.

"Hey."

Roxas jumped at the voice. He turned to find Hayner leaning casually against the backside of the mess hall building. He let out a short breath, trying to pretend he hadn't been startled. "Hey. What's up?"

"Just waiting for you to get off duty," Hayner said, pushing off from the wall. He smiled at Roxas's adorably confused expression. "Is it weird for a friend to wait for another friend?"

"Well when you phrase it like that..." Roxas said softly, feeling stupid. He kept his eyes to his feet, only occasionally looking up at his peer as they walked back to the cabin together. He wondered if the other blond would try to kiss him again. He wondered if he would mind if he did.

"Roxas..." Hayner slowed to a stop as they reached the steps to the cabin. "You don't hate me, do you?"

Roxas was taken aback by this question. "No, of course not. Why would I hate you?"

"Well it's just that you're so new and everyone must seem super fucked up to you -" Roxas nodded in agreement despite himself, " - and I just wanted to make sure you didn't hate me."

Roxas shifted nervously, glancing around. "I...I don't hate you."

Hayner's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Really?"

"Well, yeah..." Roxas swallowed and was silent for a second before deciding not to just leave it like that. "'Cause, well, you know, with the whole thing and -" The rest of his sentence was cut off by Hayner's lips descending upon his own. Roxas's eyes squeezed shut almost instantly, shock filling his entire being. His heart was pounding so hard all of a sudden, it was like someone had placed a firecracker in his chest. Oxygen fled his lungs and he tried to remember how to breathe. Hayner's warm body brushing against him, however, served as a far greater thing to concentrate on at the moment.

The two parted very slowly, their eyes opening to gaze shamelessly in the following silence.

Roxas spoke first.

"I...uh...w-what...?"

Hayner's lips twitched a bit as he held back a chuckled. "Sorry..."

Roxas shook his head jerkily from side to side. "No, it's...it's okay...I'm just still...confused and all..."

"Well..." Hayner carefully took Roxas's hand in his own, brushing his fingers against his palms before sliding their fingers together and lacing them tightly. "Ninety seconds."

"Huh?" Roxas looked down at their hands, now feeling awkward with the eye contact.

"That's usually how long you'd need to kiss someone before you can figure out if you really enjoy it or not." Hayner moved his head forward, brushing his nose against Roxas's, using his hands to pull him close.

Roxas swallowed again, still unable to think straight. His forehead and nose were pressed up against Hayner's, and he wasn't opposed to that at all. He could smell the other teen's natural scent, something he hadn't been entirely aware of until that moment. With a shy glance back at Hayner's brown eyes, the shorter teen slowly raised his head, allowing his cabinmate to kiss him again. He wanted to focus more on breathing, but Hayner released his hands and parted his lips. Roxas followed suit immediately, eager for the new experience. His heart was pounding almost painfully. Chills went up Roxas's spine, feeling one hand on the small of his back, pressing their bodies tightly together, and another hand behind his neck, helping to deepen the kiss. The shorter teen gave a sharp intake of air when Hayner's thumb brushed against his ear; Every small touch was amplified by the hormones rushing through his body currently. Following Hayner's lead, Roxas carefully moved his tongue forward, the two organs gently brushing against each other in shy movements.

After what seemed like forever, the two parted again, each flushed under the light of the moon. There were only a few seconds of silence before Roxas fidgeted. "Um...I think that was more than ninety seconds."

"Yeah?" Hayner's eyes twinkled playfully and he kissed Roxas again, more chaste this time.

Roxas sighed softly, feeling Hayner trail small kisses from his lips, to his jawline, and then to his neck. His knees went weak and a small whimper escaped from his mouth. His body was so close to Hayner's, he could almost feel what might have been an erection pressing up against him. Inexperienced in at sort of thing, however, Roxas just brushed that idea out of his head, his fingers gripping Hayner's biceps tightly as the older teen continued to kiss his neck.

Hayner chuckled softly, his fingers playing with the back of Roxas's shirt.

"W-what?"

"You're breathing really heavily."

Roxas frowned and pulled away a bit, embarrassed.

"No, no," Hayner smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss. "It's cute."

Roxas couldn't think of anything to say. He allowed himself to be kissed a few more times, his brain filled with odd white noise.

"You are so red right now." Hayner laughed again, glancing up at the moon. "I mean, I barely have any light to work with and I can tell." He held his friend tightly to keep him from pulling away again.

"I'm sorry!" Roxas said finally. "I'm not used to being in situations like this!" He frowned, but was almost instantly disarmed by Hayner's soft look. The older teen's eyes were filled with a sort of admiration and want that made Roxas's insides flip-flop pleasurably. He felt himself lean forward, partially out of his own will, partially out of instinct, allowing Hayner to meet him half way, both their mouths already partially open, ready for the next kiss. Roxas was a bit more bold this time, not waiting for Hayner to initiate tongue contact. He was very self-conscious, but at the same time he didn't think Hayner was the sort to really make fun of him.

The two kissed for several long minutes, again, their bodies so close Roxas wasn't sure he wanted to know all he was feeling. When they parted, they grinned sheepishly at one another. "I guess we should go back inside," Hayner said softly, looking as though he would do anything to continue kissing Roxas.

The spiky-haired blond nodded, to his disappointment, and pulled away. "Y-yeah." He took a few deep breaths before they slowly walked up the steps. "I'm trying so hard not to have this ridiculously guilty grin on my face," he said with mirth in his voice. Indeed, the look on his face seemed similar to one a teenaged boy might have after accidentally seeing the girl next door in her underwear.

"Why do you feel guilty?" Hayner questioned seriously, pulling Roxas to a stop once again. "Did you not want to kiss me?"

"No, I did," Roxas said honestly, feeling awkward. "It's just...weird. Unexpected. But," he added quickly, seeing a hurt expression appear on Hayner's face, "not unwanted..."

A smirk tugged on Hayner's lips. "Not unwanted?"

Roxas sighed, feeling himself blush even more. "Yeah...I mean...it was totally out of the blue, and not what I was expecting at all but everything that I'd wanted and...yeah." He trailed off, feeling incredibly stupid.

"Wow." Hayner grinned widely. "That is...that's pretty great."

"Yeah?" Roxas frowned a bit.

"Totally. I'm so effing horny right now." Hayner laughed at Roxas's enraged shout and allowed the shorter teen to hit him in the chest before storming off. "Hey, I can't help it, you're super sexy!" he called after him, following him into the cabin.

* * *

A/N: Aha...so yeah. Um. If it wasn't obvious enough...that entire kiss scene is basically a transcript of what happened to me (under the moon and everythign!) o_o;;; The before and after is a little different, seeing as how my own experience had the precursor of him telling me he wasnted to stay with his current girlfriend (Then he kissed me. Mixed signals much?) SO MUCH DRAMA. In the end, he broke up with his gf, we started dating and I dumped him after four days. :C I'm a horrible person but that's just how it turned out.

SO YEAH. That's that for now. I'll try and get the rest all written out as quickly as possible, but no promises C:


	8. Luxord's Victory

Yeah, didn't feel like editing this one so it's kind explicit. Just letting you know. I don't think I have much to say about this, otherwise. Just took a break from knitting my Ravenclaw scarf to update.

* * *

Zexion smiled at his goofy boyfriend as he paraded away with the boys of Disney Castle away. The older teen had such a way with kids, it amazed him. He glanced over to his own charges; Donald, Goofy, Pete and Cid. The three were arguing amongst themselves but didn't seem to be in any need for adult interference. He smiled again. He wasn't much of a people person, so he was glad he had the children who preferred to do things on their own.

"Are you kids gonna be okay today?" Zexion forced himself to ask if only to oblige with his duties as their supervisor.

Pete frowned up at him and put his hands on his hips. "Why, you think we can't handle ourselves all proper or something? We're not babies!"

"Pipe down, brat, no one cares," Cid said with a twitching eyebrow. His blonde hair was darkened by a layer of dirt so it almost looked like he had hair as dark as Goofy's.

Pete rounded on his cabinmate and the two began bickering loudly, ignoring Zexion's presence. Donald and Goofy sighed and shook their heads, used to the behavior by now.

"Well then." Zexion glared at the youngsters. "I guess I'll let you guys have fun. I'll come back to check on you later."

"Don't even bother!" Pete shouted at his supervisor's retreating figure.

"Why _do_ I bother?" Zexion asked himself under his breath. He hunched his shoulders over, shoving his hands in his pockets and inwardly griping about the cretins. Last year had been a lot more fun at Camp Cliché, if only for the fact that they didn't have to take care of any of the kids. He was able to spend all his time with Demyx and Demyx alone. Now Demyx was either too busy playing with the children or hanging out with their friends. Not that Zexion didn't like hanging out with everyone it's just that...he didn't. He would rather hang out with each of them individually than in a large group. Together, teenage boys always seemed to be louder and more obnoxious than usual.

A distant crash pulled Zexion from his thoughts. He looked up and saw the burly sports director heaving crates out of an aging storage unit The silver-haired teen came to a stop and watched the man work, his muscles flexing and shimmering in the morning sunlight. The sight painted a soft blush on the pale teen's cheeks, and he casually brushed his hair out of his face to gain a better view.

_So strong..._ the teen thought, admiring the seeming ease that the large man tossed aside the crates. He watched, trying to remember the man's name. It was an irksome thing, not being able to recall something. Zexion's face slowly hardened as he delved deeper into his brain, trying to bring up the memory of their first night, on which he was introduced. The weight of the boxes was only deceived by the sweat that was trickling down the man's forehead, which he brushed aside with a graceful sweep of his arm.

"Lexaeus," Zexion said suddenly, popping out of his mental recluse. He'd remembered the man's name.

Said man paused his movement and looked up at the fair boy, who instantly turned red.

_Oh God, he didn't hear me, did he? I'm too far away!_ Zexion gave an embarrassed smile and waved in an awkwardly nervous manner.

Lexaeus blinked and slowly waved back, confused. He went to grab the next crate, but its threadbare wood did not have the strength to continue its job working as a solid object. The bottom fell out and several blue and red balls came tumbling out. With a start, the large man went to grab them, but the fell out of his grasp.

Zexion watched as the balls rolled away and Lexaeus chasing after them. With a nod to himself, Zexion went after two of the balls that had rolled his way. They were resting against the side of a cabin, so Zexion just scooped them up and jogged back over to the storage unit, picking up two other straggling balls.

Lexaeus ran after one unruly red ball as it bounced and toddled ahead of him, always just out of reach. The ground ahead of him slowly inclined, and the ball slowed slightly, giving the man a small moment of triumph as he approached it. However, in a moment of thoughtless clumsiness, his foot got ahead of himself and kicked the ball out of reach. With a growl of frustration, Lexaeus took chase once more before finally pouncing on the wayward toy. With it tucked safely beneath his arm, he turned back, only to see Zexion standing by the crates, laughing heartily.

Zexion just couldn't help himself after seeing the amusing antics of the sports director. Watching his look of absolute vexation as he kicked the ball away was too much for him to handle; the teen was wiping tears from his eyes as the muscular man came back, trying to hide his embarrassment beneath a scowl. Lexaeus placed the ball in the crate next to the silver-haired teen, frowning.

"Thank you for your help," he gruffed, his deep voice stopping Zexion's laughter. "I appreciate it."

Zexion blinked and looked down, pressing his index fingers together. "It's um...no problem." He glanced up at the older man who quickly looked away, a light blush barely recognizable on his tanned cheeks. A smile tugged on the teen's lips. "Would you like me to help more?"

"Huh?" Lexaeus looked surprised and shook his head slightly. "Oh, uh, no actually, I think I'm all done here."

"Oh." Zexion pouted slightly, causing the teacher's blush to darken and he looked away again. He was pleased with that reaction. He was extremely intrigued by such a manly man's ability to blush so easily. A silence passed between the two. Zexion moved his gaze away from Lexaeus, giving the man a chance to look back at him, but the teen could still see him out of the corner of his eye.

Lexaeus let his eyes travel over the teen's soft face. Despite being at camp for over a week, it was as though his skin refused to be affected by the sun. His bare shoulders looked so fragile, so touchable...The older man coughed slightly and averted his eyes as the teen looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay?" Zexion's eyes sparkled in the morning light, giving him the look of an angel.

Lexaeus coughed again and turned away. "Fine," he grunted.

The monosyllabic response put Zexion off a bit. "Oh." He turned to leave.

"Wait."

Zexion hesitated at the softness in Lexaeus's voice. He looked over his shoulder.

"You...you like swimming, right?" Lexaeus still wasn't looking at the teen, but there was a strange hint of emotion behind his stoic expression, almost like he was nervous.

"Yeah."

Lexaeus didn't continue for a moment and then struggled out, "There's this place," he began, his voice quiet. "It's a nice swimming spot. I could show you."

Surprise graced Zexion's face before he smiled. "Sure."

"When?'

"Tomorrow?"

"Hn."

Zexion smiled and continued on his way.

"Roxas, I'm bored!" Sora threw open the door to the Twilight Town cabin where his twin and Hayner were sitting awkwardly on the opposite ends of the same bed. Their rigid positions didn't seem to rise any curiosity in the brunet who just plopped down between them. "Wakka and Tidus are getting ready for the struggle tourney by making their own boffers. They're no fun!"

"Oh, that sucks," Roxas said with a sigh. "Why don't you go for a hike?"

"Can't you come with me, Brother?" Sora turned to his blond look-a-like, his eyes wide and pleading.

Roxas turned his head away. "No! We don't have to be together all the time!"

"Aw, don't be like that to your bro, Roxy," Hayner teased. He laughed at the death glare the blond shot him.

Sora nodded. "That's right, don't be so mean to me! Just because we're in different cabins doesn't mean we can't hang out together."

"Well what if I want to read?" Roxas looked around him and grabbed the book that had been forgotten long before his brother entered the cabin.

"You _always_ read," Sora said with exasperation. "I just want to hang out!"

Roxas reclined on his bed and opened the book. "I'll hang out with you later, I'm reading now."

Sora frowned and stood up with a huff. "Maybe by then I won't want to hang out with you anyway." He stormed off, muttering angry words about his twin.

Hayner laughed softly and shook his head. "That poor kid. Probably thinks you hate him now."

"He does not," Roxas said. He glanced over the top of his book, feeling Hayner move towards him. The older blond was crouched on the bed before him, slowly crawling up.

"Hmm, this seems familiar..." Hayner smirked as Roxas pulled the book up to hide his blushing face. He was still so new to everything that he constantly blushed the second Hayner was paying attention to him.

"Oh, does it?" Roxas wasn't even trying to focus on the words in front of him as a knee was placed between his legs. Even without contact, the closeness was almost unbearable. "Hey!" His book was suddenly removed from his hands and set aside, as it had been earlier and within an instant, his arms were pinned above his head.

Hayner smiled softly at his partner. "You really are cute when you blush, you know that?" He lowered his head and kissed Roxas, not needing a response. The two kissed deeply, resuming their activities from when Sora had interrupted them earlier.

"Stupid Roxas." Sora kicked up dirt as he trudged along unhappily. He wanted someone to hang out with but he was too nervous to be with Riku or, well, just about everyone else alone. There was just too much of a chance that he would succumb to the affect of the camp and end up screwing them.

"But what am I supposed to do now?" Sora pouted at the ground. He thought about Roxas's suggestion to go for a hike. It reminded him of the small pool and waterfall that they had visited a few days back. "I'll go swimming up there!" The brunet laughed and rushed off to gather his things to go swimming.

Whistling a jaunty tune, the teen trotted his way up the mountain, excited for the beautiful waterfall. He was still sad that he had no one to go with him, but perhaps that would just give him better appreciation of the surroundings.

A loud moan of pleasure stopped Sora's tune mid-note and he froze. _Oh no, is there someone at the pool?_ He moved forward a bit and stuck his head out from behind a tree. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

Long wet hair was coming loose from its pony tail and clinging to the tanned skin of an older and completely naked teen kneeling in the sandy edge of the water. Sora recognized him as the Radient Garden's Auron. Sora blushed and squeaked softly, clamping a hand over his mouth. In front of Auron were the teens Leon and Cloud, both equally naked. Leon appeared to have just entered Cloud's rear from behind.

Sora pulled back and tried to calm his racing heart. His breath was fast, but it was nothing compared to the whimpers and moans Cloud was currently making. Sora closed his eyes and listened carefully, enthralled by the excitement his voyeurism gave him. The older blond's sound was suddenly muffled and the other teens' soft moans were now audible. Unable to resist, Sora carefully peeked from behind the tree, his fingers gripping the rough bark tightly.

Cloud moaned softly around Auron's erection, bobbing his head as quickly as Leon thrust into him from behind. The two brunets were running their hands over Cloud's bare skin as they each used his body for their own pleasure.

Sora whimpered once again, not surprised to find his own hand stealing into his own shorts to relieve some of the pressure that had built up in is groin. His hand carefully gripped his erection and began slowly jerking off. He wish he was invisible so he could move a bit closer to the older teens who were so thoroughly enjoying themselves. He watched Cloud's head bobbing, and wished he was on the receiving end of what looked like a fantastic blowjob. His eyes followed Leon's arms up to his tense torso and then down to his flexing hips. Instantly, Sora's eyes closed and he listened to their moans and the movement and the awkward sound of flesh hitting flesh. His hand moved quickly over his erection, putting himself in Cloud's place, to be touched and pleasured by such strong and good-looking teens. His shorts slipped down his hips a bit as he jerked off, and he pressed his forehead against the bark of the tree, trying with all his might to be quiet.

"Sora?"

Sora choked down a scream of fright at the sound of his name. He whipped around, his back pressed tightly against the tree. Luxord was watching him curiously, standing only a foot away from him. "L-Luxord!" Sora whispered with a squeak before realizing his erection was bare. He grabbed at his shorts to pulled them up, but Luxord grabbed his wrists. Looking back up, their eyes locked and Sora blushed heavily. "Luxord..." A warm fuzzy feeling filled his body, but he released his shorts and they fell to the ground.

Luxord smiled softly and knelt in front of the brunet. "It's okay," he said softly, looking up at the younger teen's apprehensive face.

Sora gulped and held his breath, his eyes rolling back slightly when Luxord wrapped his lips around his erection. His hands clamped tightly over his own mouth to keep himself from crying out like he wanted to so badly. He couldn't stop the whimpers, but when Luxord was bobbing his head so wonderfully, there was really no chance in hell he could stay completely silent. The blond's fingers on his thighs were teasing him, not giving him real pleasure.

Luxord moaned around the teen's length before pulling back. He smiled and looked up at the redfaced Sora, who let go of his face and allowed himself to breath, his shoulders and chest heaving. The blond stood and pulled the unsuspecting teen into his arms, raining soft kisses all over his face. "You are so beautiful, Sora," he whispered softly.

Sora clutched Luxord's tanktop tightly, unable to think of a response. There were no sounds from the pool; apparently the trio had finished without Sora even noticing.

"Sora," Luxord said, pulling back a bit to look him deep in the eyes. "Sora, I would like to take you now."

Sora turned bright red. "I, I uh..." he babbled for a moment, having trouble stringing words together. He trailed off, enchanted by the olde teen's blue eyes. He felt engulfed in happiness and arousal; at that point, he was sure he would let Luxord do anything to him.

"Would that be okay?" Luxord trailed a finger down Sora's cheek.

Sora nodded quickly."Y-yeah. It's cool."

"Cool," Luxord echoed and smiled. He moved his fingers to Sora's mouth and carefully slipped them inside

The brunet felt his awkwardness slipping away as he sucked on Luxord's fingers. It was as though he just knew what he needed to do. He reached forward and unbuttoned Luxord's cargo shorts, pushing them down so he could have access to the blond's erection. The two continued to gaze deeply at one another as Sora touched him with gentle, inexperienced touches.

Luxord moaned airily and moved forward to press his hardness against Sora's abdomen. "You'll need to turn around," he suggested. He pulled his fingers out of Sora's mouth with a pop and the younger teen turned around, exposing his bum.

"Is this gonna hurt?" Sora asked quietly, gripping the tree in front of him.

"I'll do my best to make sure that it doesn't," Luxord said honestly before preparing the brunet for their activities.

Forgetting to be quiet, Sora moaned, his knees shaking from pleasure. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to stand up for much longer. He buried his head into his arms against the tree, his hips moving slightly with Luxord's fingers. With a sudden push, his back arched and he gasped in surprise, his breath catching in his throat. "Oh God, oh God," he whimpered. He wasn't so naïve that he didn't know what had happened, but it was the first time anyone had touched him there.

Luxord smiled, using his spare hand to push Sora's shirt up, exposing his back and chest. He caressed the teen's nipples gingerly to contrast the sharp feelings of his preparations.

"L-Luxord," Sora moaned, pushing back onto the blond's fingers. He was lost in ecstasy, unable to think of anything but his pleasure. For a moment, Luxord pulled away, his fingers leaving Sora's body. They were quickly replaced by the blunt tip of Luxord's hardness. Sora moaned and bit his lip as he was pushed into. _This is it,_ he thought. _ I'm losing my virginity!_ "Oh!" He gasped, feeling the dick push all the way inside him.

Luxord groaned, his fingers gripping Sora's hips tightly. _So tight...just like every other newbie._ The blond steadied himself with a hand next to Sora's head on the tree and pulled out a bit. He used his grip on Sora's hip to pull him back against him, thrusting inside.

"Oh my God," Sora whined pitifully, feeling the thick erection moving steadily faster inside of him. His fingers gripped the wood in front of him and he held on for dear life, Luxord's quick pace now pounding him until he almost lost balance.

Luxord grunted and moaned, thrusting quickly into the tight ass before him. Slowly but surely, a stream of moans spilled out of the young brunet's mouth until the blond decided it was time. A slight change of angle and Sora suddenly jerked, a load moan following. Again, Luxord thrust against his prostate, not letting the teen rest.

"Oh God, oh, oh, oh!" Sora cried out as his rear was tortured with the most amazing pleasure. His entire body was shaking with desire, a pressure growing in his groin until it was almost painful. "L-Luxurd...I...I'm ...oh God..."

Luxord merely moaned in reply as Sora tightened around him, climaxing with a whimper. The blond smirked, knowing he'd beat Axel. The knowledge of that victory turned him on about as much as the sex itself and he quickly thrust into Sora, grunting with effort before he came, his fingers digging into the spiky-haired teen's hip.

Sora was trying to catch his breath, whimpering softly with every shaky exhale. He groaned slightly when Luxord pulled out of him, and he collapsed heavily against the tree. "W-wow..." he whispered breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know," Luxord chuckled softly with a slightly pompous grin. He buttoned up his pants and ran his fingers through his hair. "You should go get cleaned up now, I think Auron, Leon and Cloud are done using the pool."

Sora turned to face Luxord. "Oh, okay. You want to join me?" He smiled hopefully up at him.

Luxord pondered for a moment and then shook his head. "Nah, I gotta go find Axel. I'll see you later, though." He ruffled Sora's hair.

"Okay," Sora pouted but then smiled. "See you later." He waved, grabbed his things and went off to the pool.

Luxord smirked as he went back down the mountain. He knew that Axel had yet to lay Roxas and he was so pleased with himself he could hardly contain it. He replayed the last half an hour in his head, thinking about all the ways he could tell Axel about it.

Back at the camp, he couldn't find the redhead anywhere. He was passing by the Twilight Town cabin when he heard soft moans drifting out the open window. With a smirk he walked around the side to listen. Sure enough, a voice similar to Sora's was moaning and whimpering in unison with Hayner, accompanied by the rustling of the mattress.

_Sounds like Roxas's bum belongs to someone else, _Luxord thought happily. A sound from just above him made him look up. Axel was lounging in the tree next to the cabin, just above the window. He didn't look too happy. With a snigger, Luxord grinned up at him and said loudly, "Hey Axel, why are you in the tree next to Roxas's window?"

Axel jumped and looked like he was about to give Luxord a piece of his mind, but Roxas was the first to say something.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the blond shouted, his face in the window now. It was flushed and his lips were wet and he appeared to be shirtless.

"Wait, no, it's not – Ah!" Axel, in his attempt to jump away from Roxas, fell right off his branch and came crashing down beside Luxord who was roaring with laughter. Axel frowned up at him, nursing his ass.

"You're such a pervert!" Roxas looked disgusted. "Go find someone else's window to peep in if that's what gets you off!" He slammed the window shut and disappeared from view.

Axel stood and rounded instantly on his blond friend. "Way to go, asshole!"

Luxord chuckled again. "Hey, it's not my fault you're such a perv!" He followed the redhead as he began stomping off. "So...looks like Roxy's not yours for the taking anymore."

"They didn't fuck," Axel spat, not looking at Luxord. "They were just groping and stuff..."

"So you _were_ spying on them!" Luxord laughed at Axel's red face.

"Just making sure he's still available," Axel assured him, coming to a stop. "So I haven't lost."

"No?" Luxord grinned and crossed his arms.

Axel eyed him closely. "Unless there's something you're not telling me."

"Maybe," Luxord smirked. He was going to let there be a longer pause but he was bursting to tell him. "I fucked Sora." His smirk melted into a lewd grin as he remembered it.

Axel scowled and looked away. "Man, you just really piss me off. Of course you fucked him. He's the _easy_ one."

Luxord rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you just tell yourself that to make you feel better."

"No, I mean it. He's already gay. Roxas still has problems with it!" Axel ran his fingers through his hair, resisting the urge to punch that smug look right off Luxord's face.

"He didn't seem to have problems with Hayner," the blond pointed out. "I bet he wouldn't have problems with me, either."

"You stay away from him!" Axel snarled, unnaturally possessive. He clenched his hands into tight fists.

Luxord smirked. "But it would be so hilarious if he still ended up fucking me and not you!"

"Luxord, I mean it," Axel said huskily. His eyebrows furrowed. "Just stay away from him."

The blond teen sized Axel up momentarily before shrugging. "Whatever, I still beat you." He waved a short goodbye and walked off, leaving the redhead to stew in his anger.

* * *

More to follow~ Please review, even if it's just to let me know you'd like to read more!


	9. Swimming Partner

Woo, double update! This all just kind came to me and I kept writing and writing until I realized I'd written about fifteen pages so...I figured that was just too much for one chapter. Here you go!

OH YEAH. Explicit content in this chapter. Just sayin'.

* * *

Sora groaned softly and pulled his pillow from over his head, blinking sleepily in the morning light. A quick glance around the room told him that Tidus had spent the night in Wakka's bed; Their arms were wrapped tightly around one another as they snored softly, still deep in sleep. Sora rolled over in his bed, thinking about the day before and his time with Luxord. He shoved his face back into his pillow, giggling softly in a happy sort of way.

_I can't believe it! I had sex with Luxord! _Sora giggled again, his fingers kneading the squishy material. The day before he'd searched for his mentor but was unsuccessful in finding him. Instead, he spent the day thinking of all the things he'd get to do with the older boy in the future.

With a happy squeal, Sora burst from his bed and began dressing for the day, accidentally pulling his shirt on backwards in his haste.

Watching the brunet from his bed, Riku smiled softly, amused by the younger teen. "What's got you in such a good mood? You usually stay in bed later than everyone else."

Sora blushed and grinned, shaking his head. "It's nothing! I'm just really happy, I guess." He knew that the silver-haired boy probably still liked him and he didn't want him to feel bad knowing that he slept with Luxord. He sat down on the edge of his bed and slipped on his shoes. "I'm going out to sit in the sun. I'll see you later." He waved and rushed out.

"Sit in the sun?" came Tidus's sleepy voice and he chuckled lightly. "Suuure." Wakka laughed as well, sitting up and stretching.

Riku sighed and got up, trying to ignore his friends.

Sora skipped up the steps to Luxord's cabin and knocked on the door. He took a step back, startled, as the door opened almost instantly by Zexion, wearing swimming trunks and a tank top.

"Can I help you?" he asked softly, glancing over at his boyfriend and making sure he was still sound asleep.

"I, uh, was just wondering if Luxord was here," replied the curious teen. He wondered what Zexion was up to.

"He's not here." Zexion frowned "I'll let him know that you stopped by, okay Sora?"

"Oh..." Sora's head drooped a bit in sadness. "Do you know where he went?"

Zexion eyed Sora's posture and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "You two had sex, didn't you?" He still kept his voice low, not wanting to wake his boyfriend or Axel.

Sora blushed furious and nodded.

Zexion sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he wished his two friends never made that bet; A young teen becoming infatuated with either of them was a common occurrence at the camp and it was usually Zexion or Demyx "Listen, Sora..." He placed a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder. "That sort of thing happens here, but it's not always that important to some people." He couldn't think of any better way to phrase it.

Sora's eyebrows pulled in a bit and he looked upset. "You mean I'm not supposed to care about it?"

Zexion shook his head. "No, I just mean that some people don't care and some people do. Luxord's the sort who doesn't care."

"He doesn't care about me?" A high note stuck itself in Sora's voice and it pierced Zexion's heart.

"No, no, he does!" Zexion grimaced at his lie. "He's just...kind of dumb, you know? I mean he might...come around..." He knew every word was complete bullshit though; the blond could get everything he wanted from just about anyone in the camp. He didn't waste his time finding someone to settle with. He and Axel were alike in that way.

"Oh." Sora bit his lip and pondered. "Is it okay if I wait here for him?"

"Uh," Zexion hesitated and smiled awkwardly. "Sure?"

"Cool." Sora smiled up at the older teen and stepped back. "I'll just sit here, then." He turned and sat on the top step.

"Um, yeah, cool." Zexion sighed and shook his head. He went back into the cabin and returned moments later with a towel. "By the way, you never saw me, okay?" He looked seriously down at the spiky-haired kid.

"Right." Sora nodded and watched Zexion jog off. He only had a moment to ponder where he was going before Riku, Tidus and Wakka appeared, walking up to him.

"Hey, Sora!" Wakka called, brandishing his handmade boffer. "We're gonna practice for the Struggle tournament, ya? You wanna play?"

Sora glanced at the door behind him hesitantly. "I dunno, I was waiting for someone..."

"Who?" Riku asked, coming to a stop at the bottom step.

Sora blushed and shook his head, standing up. "No one. Let's go!"

Tidus let out a whoop of joy and tossed the brunet a short thick boffer. "Since you weren't with us when we made them, you can use the one I made last year."

Sora smiled and followed them out to a small clearing where they began shouting rules at each other before the blows began to rain down on each of them. Tidus and Wakka had no troubles breaking the rules when it came to ganging up on Riku, so the silver-haired teen was constantly having to hide behind Sora's back, laughing as he used him as a shield.

"No, don't hit me! I don't know how to fight!" Sora shrieked, his arms pinned to his sides by the older and stronger teen. The brunet broke free, smacking Riku upside the head with a laugh. "Don't be such a jerk, fight them yourself!"

"Yeah, fight us yourself!"

"Fight back!" Wakka and Tidus laughed maniacally, brandishing their weapons menacingly.

Riku stood up straight and popped his neck with a smirk. "Okay, well you asked for it." He leaped forward, hitting Tidus so hard in the arm that the blond was knocked over almost instantly.

Sora squeaked and jumped back, not wanting to get caught in the bray. His eyes widened in shock, watching the two tag team against Riku, but they never seemed to land a good blow on him now that he wasn't fooling around. "I'll never win this tournament," he said morosely. He looked down at the blue boffer in his hand.

"Whoa!" Tidus went crashing to the ground in front of the brunet, causing him to jump back. He rolled over, laughing hard. "We still can't beat him! Even two against one and he beats us every time!"

"So why bother playing?" Sora tapped his blond head with the tip of his boffer.

Tidus jumped up with a look of determination in his eyes. "Because we vowed to beat him before we were too old to come back to camp! We _have_ to beat Riku!"

"Not that it's going to happen anytime soon, though," Riku said with a laugh, walking up with an out-of-breath Wakka. "We can teach you how to fight, Sora! I'm sure Tidus and Wakka could use with some pointers as well." He winked playfully at the defeated pair.

Sora gripped his boffer handle tightly and took a fighting stance. "All right, then, bring it on!"

Riku was pleasantly surprised at the brunet's attitude and grinned. "All right then. You and me. Let's do this!"

Sora lost horribly in his first mock battle. He ended up on the ground, nursing a bruised side. Even the foam padding on the weapons didn't keep him from getting hurt occasionally. Tidus and Wakka helped him to his feet and the three more experienced boys helped him with his form and a few different dodges before fighting once more.

* * *

Zexion waited patiently out by the storage shed he'd met Lexaeus at the day before. He twisted his towel nervously in his hands, hoping he wasn't disappointed by the older man's swimming spot. At the sound of heavy footsteps, he looked up and smiled at the man he'd been looking forward to seeing since the night before.

"Zexion," the older man said in a rough greeting, nodding his head jerkily. They stood and stared at each other for a few moments before he turned and walked away.

Zexion blinked before jogging after him, figuring he was supposed to follow. It was difficult to match Lexaeus's strides, but he managed to find a nice brisk pace to keep up. The two didn't say anything as they walked, though the silver-haired teen did see him glancing over every few minutes. One of those times, Zexion smiled up at him and the older man blushed and looked away. Zexion laughed quietly, but still said nothing. Though neither had anything to say, it was still enjoyable just to walk side by side.

The sun warmed the air around them as they made their way through the trees, light dappling their bare shoulders and glinting off fluffy seeds floating on the wind. The atmosphere soon lost its early morning scent. The trees thinned and Zexion stepped out onto a pebbled beach that bordered a large, lazy pond. The water was crystal clear as the lake back in the camp grounds, but probably only ten feet at its deepest. A few bulky flat rocks protruded from the pond's center like a small island.

Zexion stood in awe as the sunlight shimmered on the surface of the still water. "It's beautiful," he said in a low voice.

Lexaeus smiled and pulled off his shirt, making his way down to the water to swim. Zexion followed suit, happy to find the water to be refreshingly cool when he first took step into it. The two took laps circling the center island together. The teen wasn't as fast as the older man, but neither cared. Soon, Zexion pulled himself up onto the center rock and let his feet float lazily in the water while Lexaeus drifted around him.

"Are you done?" asked Lexaeus, his muscles flexing as he parted the water with his large hands.

"For now. I'm not a very physical person." Zexion smiled and kicked water at the brunet. "I am enjoying myself though."

Lexaeus turned his head aside, blushing. "That's good." He turned over, making a long strided backstroke towards the rock.

Zexion slipped back into the water with a smile on his face. He swam out a few feet and let out a soft cry, his arms flailing about ungracefully.

Lexaeus jerked up instantly. "What's wrong?"

"C-cramp," Zexion grunted, putting on his best pained face. Instantly, he was scooped up in Lexaeus's arms and pushed back up onto the rock. He was a little amazed at how effortlessly the strong man had moved him. With a groan he hoped sounded legit, Zexion laid back, grabbing at his calf.

Lexaeus heaved himself out of the water and knelt over the teen, concern etched onto his face. "Here," he grunted, taking Zexion's leg in his hands, kneading gently.

Zexion gasped in pain; Apparently Lexaeus's idea of gentle was a bit convoluted. "Ow..." he breathed, trying not to embarrass him.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lexaeus softened his touches even more until the teen relaxed before him. "Is that...that okay?"

Zexion nodded slowly but then shook his head.

"It's not?"

"I have another cramp..."

"Where?"

Zexion squirmed, his back rubbing against the warm rock, and he feigned embarrassment.

Lexaeus placed a hand next to the silver-haired teen and leaned over him. "It's okay, you can tell me."

"H-here..." Zexion's hand ghosted against his inner thigh, showing just below his swimming trunks.

Lexaeus glanced down, a heavy blush spreading over his nose. His right hand trailed up from Zexion's calf to his thigh, barely touching the pale skin. "Here?"

A soft sigh escaped Zexion and he nodded. He tried to inconspicuously part his legs to give the older man a better view, but the look of hunger that appeared on Lexaeus's face gave him away. The older man licked his lips slightly and glanced up at Zexion's flushed cheeks. "Feel better?" he asked breathlessly.

Zexion nodded, but quickly grabbed Lexaeus's hand. "But that doesn't mean I want you to stop," he whispered, keeping their eyes locked.

Lexaeus placed his hand flat against the smooth skin and carefully moved it upwards, disappearing up Zexion's shorts before moving back down. He watched the teen worry is lower lip with his teeth, whimpering softly. Lexaeus's free hand slid against his bare chest, his fingers ghosting against one of the light pink nipples there.

Zexion moaned and squirmed, feeling tortured by the soft touches. His fingers stretched against the warm rock, trying to find something to hold onto. He looked down when Lexaeus removed his hand from his thigh. It moved upwards and a large finger began tracing the outlines of his erection, visible in his wet trunks. Desperate for more contact, he lifted his hips, pressing it tightly against Lexaeus's hand.

The older man squeezed him, moving his hand up and down until the teen started rocking his hips automatically, pining for more. Lexaeus slid his fingers under the waistband of the swimming trunks and pulled them down and off in a single motion.

Zexion fought off the urge to pull his knees together in modesty as he was bared, but instead trailed his hand up Lexaeus's arm to his muscular chest.

The older man groaned and leaned forward, fiercely kissing the teen. His hands slid beneath him and lifted his rear off the ground, fingers teasing the entrance they found. He broke the kiss only to warn, "This might hurt. Sorry."

Zexion grimaced and wiggled around when Lexaeus slid a wet finger into him. He was a little apprehensive at the idea of his manhood inside of him if his fingers were so big to begin with.

Lexaeus brushed Zexion's wet hair out of his face and kissed him again. "Pretty," he murmured, preparing the boy beneath him.

"P-pretty?" Zexion laughed breathlessly and then jerked in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his elbow smacking against the rock. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry!" Lexaeus held up the teen's arm and examined his elbow, kissing it tenderly. "Sorry."

Zexion blushed and shook his head. "It's okay."

"Just stay still," Zexaeus ordered, pushing his finger in deeper. "You'll be ready soon."

Zexion nodded and bit his lip, his fingers clenching tightly against the chest above him. He moaned, closing his eyes tightly against any pain that came with the addition of a second finger.

Lexaeus wrapped an arm around Zexion and pulled him up onto his lap as he sat back on his heels. The teen whimpered, pressing his face into his neck and wrapping his legs around his hips. Lexaeus kissed the top of his head and removed his fingers. With a small bit of maneuvering, he pulled his large manhood from his swimming trunks and positioned himself at Zexion's entrance. "Ready?"

Zexion smiled up at him and nodded, sliding his arms around Lexaeus's neck for support. "Yeah." He closed his eyes and held his breath as he was pushed down onto the erection, Lexaeus holding his ass tightly so he didn't squirm too much. As much as it stung, the teen refused to allow himself to cry out.

Lexaeus was also silent and he practiced a great deal of self-control as he slowly allowed himself to be submersed within the teen. The sun was slowly drying their hair, but a thin layer of sweat was now covering their skin.

Zexion took a few deep breaths and looked up at his partner with a smile.

"Good?" Lexaeus asked almost as quiet as the air around them.

In response, Zexion shifted his hips forward and was rewarded with the first sound of pleasure from Lexaeus: a low moan that made Zexion's dick throb in excitement. The teen moved again, letting out a soft sigh to show that he was more than ready to start moving.

Lexaeus watched Zexion's face closely for any hint that he might be in pain and began to carefully thrust in and out of his tight body. He was so turned on by the look of pleasure that graced the teen's face that he moaned again and moved faster.

Zexion couldn't stop small mewling hints of his excitement from escaping his mouth. His dick was trapped between their grinding bodies and it was almost too much already. His fingers dug themselves into Lexaeus's hair and he pulled the older man down into a kiss, moaning into his hot mouth.

Lexaeus thrust his tongue into his mouth as forcefully as he thrust his cock upwards, the silver-haired teen now riding him in wonton desire. He let out a low moan that rumbled in his chest and he pulled Zexion even closer, running his hands from the teen's smooth ass to his back.

Letting out a sensual moan, Zexion broke the kiss. He'd found the perfect movement grinding against the sports director that stimulated both his erection and his prostate. One of his hands gripped Lexaeus's strong bicep while the other stayed behind his neck, ensuring that their mouths stayed close for the occasional kiss.

The rock was leaving red marks upon Lexaeus's knees as he fucked the teen sitting on him, but he was oblivious to the pain in the face of such beauty. With vigor, he thrust upwards, letting out small moans of pleasure every once in a while.

Zexion felt the dam ecstasy that had been building up in his groin for the past few minutes burst. He twitched violently and jerked his head back. With a sharp gasp, he came, his seed smearing upon both of their abs. He whimpered, his muscles twitching sporadically as he came off his high.

With a few more thrusts into the tight, hot body above him, Lexaeus growled and climaxed, still keeping a decent amount of control of his arms so he didn't crush Zexion in his excitement.

Zexion's forehead dropped onto the older man's shoulder and the two of them sat, listening only to the sound of nature around them and their own heavy breathing. "Good," he gasped out finally and kissed the skin in front of him. "Very good."

"Good," Lexaeus repeated gently, holding Zexion in his arms. After a few moments, the two parted and began cleaning up, both understanding that it was time to head back to camp.

* * *

And now that you're done with that, on to chapter ten!


	10. B & E

For my AkuRoku fans.

How do you spell Fired Up? :)

* * *

After a few hours of training, Riku, Sora, Wakka and Tidus decided to take a break. Worn and giggly, the four boys made their way back to the cafeteria for lunch. Upon entering the area, Tidus gave a shout of delight and ran up to Auron who was eating with Cloud, Leon and Sephiroth at their own table. Sora blushed furiously as the blond plopped himself into the older teen's lap and greeted him with a deep kiss. He glanced over at Wakka, expecting the redhead to be jealous or angry. Surprisingly, he did not seem to be either of those things.

"Somet'ing da matter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sora as he took a plate of food from Xaldin.

Sora shook his head. "No, it's just..." He looked back over at Tidus who was now feeding Auron bits of a sandwich while the older teen fondled him through his shorts. Wakka followed his gaze and laughed in understanding.

"Oh, don' worry 'bout dat, really." He waved it off and sat down at a table nearby. "Auron was his first, so dey're gonna act like dat, ya?"

"Just because he's Tidus's first?" Sora now couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the blond and his gleefully flushed face. "Huh." He ate his sandwich in silence.

Riku joined them and eyed the brunet carefully. "What are you so day-dreamy about?" he asked before taking half his sandwich in as a single bite.

Sora glanced over at him and blushed. "Nothing." He looked down at his sandwich and began inhaling it at an incredible pace.

"Really?" Riku wiggled his eyebrows at him, finishing off his sandwich with his second bite.

"You gonna choke eating like dat, both of you!" Wakka said with surprise.

Sora giggled and slowed his pace when he started eating his potato chips. "I'm not thinking about anything."

Riku glanced over at Wakka, who nodded in the direction of Tidus and Auron fondling each other under the table. "He doesn't understand the firsts thing."

"Ah." Riku shrugged. "What's it matter to you, anway?" He stared at his chips, trying to decide which one he should start with.

Sora turned bright red. "I-I don't care about it," he stuttered unconvincingly.

Riku looked up at him, disbelieving. "Uh-huh...so why do you care?"

"I don't!" Sora stood and excused himself before rushing out the door.

Riku was instantly on his heels, a bad feeling filling his gut. "Sora!" He grabbed the shorter teen's hand and pulled him to a stop. "Hang on a sec, tell me what's on your mind."

Sora frowned and pushed him back. "Why's it matter to you?"

"Because I'm worried about you!" Riku shot back, his lightly tanned skin flushing as he admitted it. "I don't want you to get hurt by assholes like Luxord."

At the sound of his name, Sora blushed furiously and he looked down at his toes, grinning in a dopey manner.

"Oh my God..." Riku placed a hand over his forehead. "He fucked you."

Sora blushed even harder and his head shot up in anger. "W-wait, I never said that!"

"I can tell!"

"How?"

Riku glanced over Sora's shoulder before grabbing him and forcing him to turn around. Over by a cabin Luxord was standing and casually talking to the boy Sora recognized as Setzer. A warm, fuzzy feeling took over the brunet's entire being. A smile appeared on his face and he felt like he'd just been dipped in chocolate. With another sudden movement he was forced to look back at Riku, and Sora frowned. Yet again, he was turned to the blond, and Sora felt the warmth fill him up again.

"See?" Riku turned his cabinmate back to him. "You guys totall fucked!"

Thoroughly embarrassed, Sora took a step back from the silver-haired teen. "Well, you...I...You have no say over who I do and do not sleep with!" He let out a huff of breath and stomped his foot. "I'll see you tonight." He turned and stormed off.

Riku sighed and hung his head, feeling as though he'd let the brunet down. He'd wanted to protect him, but he was only succeeding in pushing him further away. "I'm an idiot," he breathed.

"I'll say."

Riku glared up at Luxord, who decided to stop by after watching Sora leave. "You know, you might actually be a bigger ass than I ever thought!" Riku spat, fighting off familiar feelings.

Luxord smirked and took a step closer. "Hey, don't sweat it, hon, it's not like I'll never fuck him again. I couldn't say no to that adorable face."

Riku ground his teeth together. "Get the fuck away from me."

Luxord laughed and stepped back with a wave. "Movie night tonight, don't forget. See you then."

Riku closed his eyes and took deep breaths, listening to the blond's footsteps away from him. He did not like that man. Not one bit.

* * *

Later that night, the entire camp gathered in a clearing of short, soft grass. Many of the teens had brought blankets and snacks and were trying to find the best place to sit in front of the large projection screen for the movie they'd been scheduled to watch. Shouts of delight sounded in the twilight air, echoing against the trees.

Roxas held a bag of chips out to Hayner and opened his own. "This is great! It feels really nice out right now," he said pleasantly, laying back onto the blanket they'd set out.

Hayner grinned and popped open his bag. "Yeah and this is a great chance to just sit here and make out in the open." He laughed and kissed Roxas on the nose before stealing a chip.

"Hey, I gave you yours," Roxas pouted, attempting to steal one back from the older blond.

"Nope, they're both mine," Hayner said with a smirk, holding his away. He held Roxas back at arm's length, laughing as the spiky-haired teen tried to get his chips. In one swift and skilled movement, Hayner rolled over, pinning Roxas on the ground. "And you're mine too."

Roxas moaned as their bodies moved against each other's in tantalizingly small motions.

"Geez, guys, get a room why don't ya?" Pence said with a laugh and sat down next to them, followed by Seifer who seemed distracted by something.

"Isn't that Sora?" he asked, pointing behind them.

Roxas lifted his chin to see Sora arguing with Riku about something. The two seemed pretty into it until they both turned their backs on each other and stalked off in different directions. Riku disappeared while Sora went to sit with Wakka and Tidus. "What's up with them?"

"Well he's jealous, isn't he?" Pence said, unwrapping an ice cream bar.

Hayner sat back on Roxas's lap while the the spiky-haired teen pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Which one is jealous? And why?"

"Riku's jealous," Seifer answered, handing Hayner the sea-salt ice cream as well. "'Cause Luxord took Sora's virginity. Lucky motherfucker...I still have a chance at getting a piece of that ass, though."

Roxas stared at him in dumb shock. He quickly shook himself out of it. "Okay, one, stay the fuck away from my brother. And two, I'll be right back." He shoved Hayner off of him and stood, departing so quickly his friends weren't sure what had just happened.

Roxas quickly zeroed in on Luxord who was hanging out with that annoying redheaded pervert. "Hey!" he shouted, rage causing his voice to shake. Luxord barely had time to look up before the young blond's fist connected with his jaw. There were shouts of surprise and Axel pulled Roxas away before he could do anymore damage.

Demyx jumped up from his spot next to Zexion in an instant and pulled Luxord away, who looked as though he very much wanted to hit the younger teen back. "Whoa, there Lux, calm down," he said nervously.

"Stay the fuck away from my brother, God damn it!" Roxas shouted, fighting with all his might against the scrawny redhead.

"Roxas! Stop it!" Axel avoided being smacked in the face a few times, but something small hit him right in the back of the head. "Hey!" He whipped his head around and found himself face to face with Xigbar, wielding a Nerf gun. The aged man took aim and hit Roxas in the temple who instantly stopped struggling.

The blond's chest was heaving in his anger, and he shook Axel off of him. He bowed his head slightly to Xigbar. "I apologize." With that, he turned and quickly left the area.

Axel gave the camp director a sheepish grin before running after him.

"Little shitheads," Xigbar griped, pointing the gun at Demyx who quickly pulled back from Luxord, arms raised and a silly smile on his face. "Ah well...just 'cause it'll be funny..." He pulled the trigger and a small foam bullet bounced off of Demyx's nose. With a laugh, the eyepatched man turned and walked off.

"What a freak," Luxord said under his breath, sitting down next to Zexion, who was now trying not to sit too close to Demyx.

"Who, Roxas or Xigbar?" Zexion gave a small smile to his boyfriend who instantly latched onto him again.

"Both! The short one just out and punched me!" Luxord nursed his jaw. "And Xigbar 'cause he's just plain weird."

"Yeah..." Demyx said thoughtfully. "Have you guys noticed that he never seems to look at you? It's like he's always looking through you...like he's not all there..."

"Well it's hard to tell with only one eye," Luxord laughed and then grimaced. "I'll probably bruise there..."

"Maybe you should go see Saix," Zexion suggested, reaching forward to inspect his jaw.

Luxord smacked away his hand instantly. "No," he said darkly.

Zexion frowned. "But you might need an ice pack and he - "

"I said no, okay? Drop it!" Luxord turned away from the couple, pretending to focus on the movie that was about to start.

A short ways away, Roxas emerged into the main campsite, still fuming. "That bastard...how dare he? My own brother...My twin..." Anger bubbled inside of him as he thought of the slimy skeezeball putting his hands all over Sora. "Sick motherfucker..."

"Roxas!"

Roxas turned to Axel, gritting his teeth. "Not now, Axel. I don't have the patience for you right now."

Axel raised his hands in defense and gave a half smile. "Cool your jets, hot stuff. I just wanted to see what was wrong."

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Roxas shouted, barely containing his rage. "I bet you already know what's wrong!"

"It's Luxord and Sora, isn't it?" Axel said gently, causing Roxas to hesitate.

"Well, yes." Roxas growled. "It's just...that...he...Augh!" He turned and punched the wall of a cabin next to him.

Axel was quiet for a minute, letting Roxas time to take deep breaths and calm down a bit. "I know it's hard to deal with and this isn't what you want to hear but...that's just how things go here."

Roxas shot a piercing look at Axel who recoiled slightly.

"I'm serious! It just happens and you have to get used to it." Axel leaned his back against the cabin wall and looked up a the stars, now twinkling after the freshly set sun.

Roxas took another deep breath and ground his teeth together. "Why are you here?"

"Here? 'Cause I like the camp." Axel smiled innocently and shrugged.

"No, I mean here, right now." Roxas stepped in front of him, his hands on his hips. His intimidating demeanor caused the redhead to shrink slightly. "What do you fucking want from me?"

"I...I don't know," Axel answered quietly, unable to look away from the blue eyes that were filled with so much anger.

With a loud thump, Roxas slammed a hand next to Axel on the cabin wall and forcefully grabbed the redhead's groin.

Axel gasped, his head thrown back in shock. He suddenly was unable to breathe properly.

A deep growl sounded in Roxas's throat and he began rubbing his palm against Axel. "Is this what you want?" he asked in a low voice. He could see and feel Axel shudder.

"Yes," Axel moaned, nodding his head, "Fuck yes." He gasped and scratched his fingers against the wood behind him at a soft squeeze from Roxas's hand. Before he could register that the blond was even moving closer, their mouths were together and a tongue was in his mouth. Axel moaned, pushing his own tongue forward and against Roxas's. An erection pressed against his, much to his surprise, and he bent his knees so they could line up better.

Roxas thrust against Axel's body, moaning into the passionate kiss. Fingers were in his hair, pulling him closer, and he felt sharp teeth against his tongue; their kiss was almost as violent as it was sexual.

As quickly as it had begun, Roxas wrenched himself away from his mentor and stalked off. Axel was left leaning heavily on the cabin, his body aching with need. His shaky knees could no longer support him and he slid to the ground to relieve himself of his pent up and confused sexual desires.

Back at the movie area, Sora frowned down at his blanket. Luxord had almost completely ignored him when they saw each other before the movie. At the time, Sora couldn't stop himself from feeling happy just by seeing him, and Riku tried to reprimand him for letting the older teen walk all over him. Now, Sora could see what was wrong. He couldn't concentrate on the movie; he wanted Riku to not be right. He wanted Luxord to sit with him. He glanced over at the blond and felt the giddiness well up again. Again, he forced his eyes away and sighed.

Tidus watched the brunet curiously before nudging his redheaded partner. Wakka glanced over and smiled. "Hey, kid. Somet'ing da matter?"

Sora shook his head. "No." He sighed again.

Tidus and Wakka gave each other understanding looks. They knew exactly what was wrong with the poor boy. Tidus stood and pulled on Sora's hand. "Come on!"

Sora looked confused as Wakka and Tidus pulled him up and away from the crowd. "What? What're we doing?"

"We're gonna cheer you up!" Wakka chuckled evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"And, um, what exactly does that entail?" Sora asked nervously as the two led him away.

"Just a little B and E," Tidus said casually, popping his knuckles. He broke into a jog and Sora and Wakka followed.

"B and E? What's B and E?" Sora sounded positively frightened. They came to a stop in front of the empty counselor's cabin.

"Breaking and entering," Wakka said with a tone of excitement in his voice.

Sora stared up at the small building in shock. "Huh-uh. No way, you guys. We could get in so much trouble!"

Tidus shrugged and walked up to the door, testing it out. "Unlocked! Too easy."

Sora pranced in place for a moment, watching the two walk inside before chasing after them. "Don't leave me!" He was shushed instantly.

The three were smart enough not to turn on any lights, knowing it would signal their presence in the cabin to anyone who might be passing by.

"Why are we in here?" Sora questioned, looking around.

"Just 'cause," Tidus said, picking up a picture on the table next to the chaise. "This guy's really creepy and we went to see if he has creepy things."

"Creepy things? Like what creepy things?" Sora squeaked fearfully.

"I dunno, chains, whips, bondage stuff, ya?" Wakka chuckled and grabbed a piece of candy out of the bowl on the table. "Let's look downstairs." He opened a thin door by the tiny kitchen and looked down. The stairs descended into darkness. Sora gulped and took a step back.

"I vote Sora to go down there," Tidus said with a smirk. "It's your first time, you get to do the honors."

Sora squeaked and shook his head. "I don't want to go!"

Wakka grabbed the brunet's arm and shoved him towards the stairs. "You can turn on the light. There are no windows down there."

Sora gulped again and looked back at them with pleading eyes. They smiled encouragingly. Cursing them mentally, the spiky-haired teen turned on the light with the switch at the top of the stairs and slowly went down them, holding his breath with every creaky step. At the foot of the stairs, small landing only had two doors. One obviously went to a tiny bedroom in which Ansem most likely slept. If there was anything worth finding, it was probably in there. Without a look back, Sora slid into the room and turned on the light.

It seemed simple enough; a bed that almost seemed too small for the counselor, was pushed against the far wall, and there was only room left for a small bedside table. Sora dropped to his knees and looked underneath the bed. Ansem's suitcase was sitting there, so the brunet pulled it out. He glanced around nervously before unzipping it, the sound almost painfully loud in the silence around him.

Inside the suitcase, there was a general assortment of essentials and clothing, but Sora didn't see anything that was worth reporting back to his friends. He quickly zipped the suitcase back up and shoved it under the bed. He looked up at the nightstand and reached forward to pull open the drawer. With a squeak, he fell back seeing what was inside. He slammed the drawer shut. "Tidus, Wakka!"

He jumped up and followed their voices out of the room, but stopped just short of the stairs. Their voices weren't coming from the stairs, but rather from the second room. Sora turned to it and pushed the door open. As light spilled in, he realized it was a small laundry room and he could hear Tidus and Wakka through the chute that connected the upstairs bathroom. "Hey!"

There was a pause and then Tidus said, "Was that Sora?"

Sora giggled and stood in front of the dryer. "I'm down here!"

Tidus's face appeared in the hole and he grinned. "Oh that's what this is."

Wakka knelt next to him. "Find anything good?"

Sora blushed and nodded. "Yeah, actually - "

Tidus and Wakka both looked up, startled. They shushed him and stood up. "Oh shit...I think Ansem is coming back."

Sora's eyes widened in fear. "We need to get out of here!"

Tidus looked down at him worried. "We can get out of the window now but..." He stopped again and pulled back. "He's here," he whispered. "Stay hidden and climb out when you can." He and Wakka disappeared from view and Sora could hear them escaping out the window. Not a second later, he heard the front door open.

_Shit shit shit,_ Sora thought, his heart pounding in fear. _If he doesn't use the bathroom, I can just climb up and go out through the window...I'll just have to be a ninja about it._ He tried to wait as patiently as possible, but the sounds of footsteps above him was putting him on edge. With a start, he heard Ansem begin to descend the stairs. _This is my chance!_ Sora quietly climbed up onto the dryer and reached upward, pulling himself up through the chute. His foot found the upturned basket sitting on the dryer and he stood on it, just able to get himself halfway through. And then he could move no more. His shoulders were too wide to fit through the warped hole and he couldn't move any further than he'd already gone.

_Shit! Why does this have to happen to me? I didn't want to go breaking and entering!_ Sora squirmed, trying to free himself, but he stopped when he realized he could no longer hear Ansem's footsteps. The brunet had forgotten to turn off the lights.

_Shit._

The door was pushed open and Sora knew that Ansem was in the room, seeing him hanging half way out of the chute. This was bad.

* * *

Bahaha I decided there wasn't much excitement leading one chapter to the next so I decided to give you guys a CLIFFHANGER. DUN DUN DUN. Whatevs. Peace, my skiddly-boos.


	11. Consequences

Hello my dear Skiddlyboos! Holy shit, has it really been over a year? Sorry about that! Left you with a nasty cliffhanger…I think I just kinda lost interest for a while but now I've got it! Lots of stuff going on in my life. Most of you probably don't care and just want to get to the story, but for those who almost care: Got a boyfriend, love him lots, been dating for four months, love his kids, moved back in with my mom, talking about moving in with the boyfriend, got a new car, and almost had to call the cops on the dealership. Yeah, pretty ridiculous.

Anyway, writing this whole thing on my phone since my puter died. I apologize for any typos or if things seem strange, it's really hard to edit.

This one is really short, too, just cos I wanted to get it out of the way and post it just so you know that I'm still going to be writing! I'VE MISSED YOU ALL!

* * *

Sora froze. 'Shit shit shit...' he thought, 'please let him forgive me!' He stayed perfectly still, waiting for the councilor to make some sort of move. The brunet's heart was pounding in his chest, nervous beyond belief. 'How did I get in this mess? I didn't even want to do this in the first place.'

The quite sound of footsteps made Sora tense up before he realized they were moving away from him. Ansem was...leaving? He went to his room and...Sora's eyes widened when he heard the sound of a drawer opening. All the various objects that he saw in there...the teen began struggling with new vigor.

"Now, now, don't be scared," Ansem said as he reentered the laundry room.

Sora squeaked and held still, not wanting the adult to punish him for lack of cooperation. The gentle touch of a hand on his legs startled him, but he didn't pull away.

"You should know that it's against the rules to break into an instructor's cabin." The hand moved up into Sora's shorts, teasing the sensitive skin on his inner thigh. "Do what I say, however, and no one has to know about this. Okay?"

Sora hesitated before whispering a soft, "Okay." The teasing fingers were giving him a hard on, and it was almost like he couldn't wait to experience the objects from the drawer.

"Good." Ansem reached further into the teen's shorts to massage the soft ass housed within them. "You like this?" he inquired.

The brunet nodded and mumbled agreement. He so wanted those hands to play with the organ that was standing rigid, demanding attention. His toes squirmed within his shoes and he tried so hard to lean back, but the chute held him too tightly.

"My, Sora, how you're attitude has changed since last week." Ansem chuckled to himself and pulled down the teen's shorts. He loved how the smooth skin prickled into goosebumps. The older man leaned forward and gave a soft lick to the trapped boy's asshole, making him squirm and moan.

Sora whimpered softly, not suspecting the sudden burst of sensation he received. His fingers clenched into little balls and he bit his lip to keep from crying out for more.

The councilor reached around the shaking body and took hold of Sora's stiff organ, using both his tongue and his hand milk pleasure from the teen.

"Ahn~!" Sora cried out, wishing he was free to move about. It felt so good and so strange! He wanted to burst his load right then and there, but wanted it to continue at the same time. An extra violent shake from his legs accidentally sent the laundry basket tumbling out from under his feet.

"Careful there!" Ansem warned and replaced the support back under Sora as quickly as he could. "Now, then, do you want more?"

"Yes, yes, please," the teen moaned and squirmed. The hand and to the did not return to their spots, unfortunately, and Sora was forced to endure a full minute of squirming and whimpering for more contact.

"Wait just a moment! Impatient child." Ansem pressed a cold hard object up against the teen's ass.

Sora jumped slightly at the intrusion but didn't fight it. He knew instantly that the object was the black dildo he'd found in the man's drawer. "Oh, god, yes, more!" He let his forehead drop onto the cool bathroom floor as the object was pushed deeper inside of him. It felt so unbelievably good he could hardly contain himself.

"You want this?" Ansem purred in his soothing voice.

"Oh, yes, definitely," the teen pined. "Don't stop, please!" He was rewarded with a sharp jab to his prostate, wrenching a loud moan from his throat. Again and again, the dildo worked its magic inside him. When Ansem returned his hand to jerking Sora off, the brunet began thrashing his legs about heedlessly, knocking off the laundry basket and probably denting the walls.

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, oh god...!" Sora moaned and exploded, his seed spraying onto the wall. His voice quickly dropped into soft whimpers as Ansem milked the last of his essence.

With a gross and sloppy pop, Ansem removed the dildo from Sora's ass. He let the teen come off his high before yanking him out of his confinement.

Sora sighed softly and leaned against the older man for support. His legs were shaky and his breathing was still unsteady, but he was sated and content.

The councilor smiled and leaned down to help pull Sora's pants up. "Now then, why don't you go back to your cabin and get some rest. I think the movie should be over in a while."

The teen nodded and blushed, suddenly too nervous to say anything. He left without a word, running back to his cabin at breakneck speed. For what seemed like the fifth time, the moment he burst through the door he came crashing right into Riku and sent them tumbling to the ground.

"What the hell, Sora?" the silver-haired teen exclaimed. He shoved the brunet off him and frowned. "Seriously, you gotta stop doing that."

"Well it's not like I mean to," the younger grumped, crawling over to his bed.

"Where have you been?" Riku eyed his cabin mate suspiciously.

Sora huffed and pulled his blanket tightly over him. "That's no concern of yours!"

"Fine!" The taller teen stood and stormed off, muttering something that sounded like "asshole" before he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

A/N: Derp, told you it was short! Please review to let me know you guys still read this x.x


	12. Firsts

Btw, I played through Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and OMG did I hate it! I thought it was so awful! It's cool if you enjoyed it, but don't expect to see Terra or Ventus (PFFFFTTTT ROXAS ALREADY HAS A TWIN IN MY STORY, HE DOESN'T NEED ANOTHER) in it. It waaaaaasss super cute to see org13 in their human forms though. Xigbar is forever my favorite!

* * *

Sora took a deep breath.

He was in the cave. He could smell it.

No, that wasn't quite right. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell it was far too bright for that. Besides, he could obviously feel his bed beneath him.

So what about that smell made him think of the cave? That slightly musky scent that put him at ease…

Sora opened his eyes.

Riku. It was Riku's smell.

The silver-haired teen was breathing deeply, still asleep beside him. An arm was tucked comfortably under Sora, who was nuzzled up beneath a strong jaw.

Panicked and confused, Sora tried to remember how they ended up like that. The last thing he remembered was going to bed after Riku stormed out. Anger flared up inside of Sora at the idea of Riku possibly taking advantage of him while he slept and he almost pulled back.

'But…' the younger teen thought, unconsciously cuddling closer, 'I probably would have noticed if anything drastic went on and it's not like he's doing any harm now…' Though he wasn't sleepy anymore, Sora closed his eyes, lulled by the sound of Riku's breathing. Even in the warmth of morning, he preferred the heat of the body pressed up against him.

Sora didn't move for the next hour, not even when Tidus and Wakka woke, whispering comments about them. He was enjoying the contact far too much to give away the fact that he was awake.

A short while after the two goons left, Riku began stirring. Sora remained silent and still, for no particular reason. He listened as Riku's breathing changed and he knew that he was fully awake. The older teen shifted slightly and Sora could feel warm breath on his face.

"Sora?" Riku's voice was barely a whisper. When he didn't get a response, he brought a hand up and gently brushed the hair out of his face. 'So cute…' The slumbering Sora seemed so sweet and serene; he couldn't possibly wake him up. He trailed his fingers down the younger teen's face, from the high cheekbones to the soft chin, amazed at how soft his tanned skin was.

The teen's aquamarine eyes were drawn to Sora's full lips, remembering how hard it'd been resisting the urge to kiss them every moment they spoke. 'Maybe just one kiss wouldn't hurt now…' he thought, his heart racing.

Sora, who'd been more than enjoying the simple touches, felt the change in Riku's heartbeat and his own quickened in response. He didn't have time to register what was happening before lips replaced the fingers on his mouth. Now, all he could smell and feel was Riku. It was as though the older teen was taking over each of his senses, one by one.

Despite the heat from the kiss, their bodies and the air around them, Sora's skin burst into a thousand goosebumps when Riku's fingertips brushed against his arm. The silver-haired teen rested his hand on Sora's hip and pushed his shirt up, allowing himself to feel the smooth skin on his side and ribs. The rush he was getting from such simple touched amazed Riku. If that was all it took to get him excited, then having sex with Sora –

Riku forced their lips to part minutely so he could take one shaky breath, intensely aroused by the image that simple thought had put in his head. He couldn't stop himself from kissing Sora again, this time his tongue darting out momentarily to steal a taste of the young teen's lips.

Unbeknownst to Riku, his "sleeping" counterpart was having just as difficult a time restraining himself. He was mentally begging him to slide his hand just a little farther down into his shorts, but at the same time he was arguing with himself. 'You can't let Riku grope you! But why not? Because only low-lifes grope people when they're sleeping! But you're not sleeping…So? And you want it…So! You will not let Riku grope you!' He held back a squirm of sexual frustration.

Oblivious to Sora's mental argument, Riku finally convinced himself to stop. He pulled back with a soft sigh and opened his eyes to gaze once more into the face that was perfection. It took him a full five seconds to realize Sora's large blue eyes were also open, staring back at him like endless seas of curious naivety.

With a startled yelp, Riku jumped back and crashed off the bed onto the hard ground.

"Riku!" Sora leaned over the side of the bed to check on his friend. "Are you okay?"

The pale teen nursed his possibly bruised hip and nodded, his face dripping with guilt. "Yeah…I am so sorry," he mumbled and scrambled to his feet. "I…I shouldn't have…"

Sora shook his head. "No, it's fine, I enjoyed it." He laughed lightly, the sound bringing a smile to Riku's face.

"So," Riku ran his fingers through his stringy hair. "If you enjoyed it, can we do it again?"

Sora laughed again, this time in a more derisive way. "Nope."

"No?" Riku looked absolutely crestfallen. He stared up at the brunet in confusion. "Why not?"

The younger teen sat back and swung his legs off the side of the bed. "Because it was nice, but not in a 'it's okay to sneak into my bed and sleep with me forgiveness' sort of nice. "

"Sleep – wha- Sora!" Riku stood up, looking a tad upset. "You snuck into my bed!"

"No, I - !" The misplaced teen looked around and realized he was indeed in Riku's bed, not his own. A blush spread over his cheeks. "Wh- well, how did I get here? You didn't do anything to me, did you?" He stood, his hands on hips and attitude on face.

"Fuck no! Besides the kiss, no. A kiss which," Riku decided it was worth pointing out, "you did just admit to enjoying. All of a sudden I wake up to you crawling into my bed, and it's not like I was going to turn that down!"

Sora flushed and looked away. "Well yeah, I'll admit I get horny when you kiss me, but it's not like you're giving me much choice, are you?" He took a deep breath and continued before Riku could interject. "I don't know why but when we're hanging out and being normal, I just…don't' want to have sex with you." He trailed off, feeling like a horrible person for admitting something so bluntly. A bit shamed, the teen quickly slipped off to the door and opened it.

Riku grit his teeth together, feeling embarrassed and humiliated. "But you'll fuck Luxord, no problem, huh?" he growled at the exiting boy.

Blue eyes flashed with anger and Sora no longer pitied the silver-haired teen. He turned, still in the doorway and snarled, "What's it matter to you who I fuck?" he said, his voice getting steadily louder. "Besides, I never said that I did, I –"

"I can tell by the way you ac-"

"I just have a crush on him!" the brunet shouted. He would have said more, but Riku let out a bellow that silenced him.

"No, Sora! It's not like that!" Riku took a few deep breaths, during which time the air around them stood still. When he spoke again, it was in a gentle tone. "Here…we can always tell."

Sora fidgeted awkwardly, not liking the idea of his private life so easily noticed. "How come?"

The silver-haired teen shrugged, staring at the ground. "It's just something that happens. It's like a special bond that connects us to the person we lost our virginity to."

"And, what, that bond makes people get all dopey and giddy around their first?" Sora giggled softly, thinking back to how he acted when faced with Luxord.

"Yup," Riku laughed as well. "It's actually kinda cute. With most people, at least. They get this silly little grin on their face that's all…and when people see it, they just know."

"Oh." Sora chuckled awkwardly. "Now I feel kinda dumb."

"Don't, it's totally normal for newbies to get all caught up in the moment." Riku flashed the brunet a smile. "And sometimes, the person who tops them gets the same dopiness. The connection is still there, but the dopiness rarely hits the top. And then sometimes…" He scratched his head uncomfortably. "Someimes they have no connection at all. Luxord and Axel are notorious for that."

"Are they?" Sora asked softly. The news saddened him, but at the same time he felt it was something he could handle. He was strong enough, right?

Riku nodded slowly, feeling sorry for the teen. "Yeah I was trying to warn you about that..." He shuffled his feet nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Sora smiled and shook his head. "I'm not hurt. I'm just fine!"

"You sure?" Riku eyed him closely, trying to tell if the brunet was just pretending.

"Yeah, I -"

"Riku!"

The two teens looked over at the young black haired camper who was running up to them.

"Oh, Mickey!" Riku grinned and bent over a bit to talk to the child. "What's up?"

Mickey's eyes shone with happiness, and it seemed there was just no end to his smile. "I want to hang out with you!" He clapped his hands together, twisting a bit on the spot. A huge blush had filled his cheeks as he spoke to the teen. "I miss you!"

"Aw, how cute!" Riku gushed and pulled Mickey into his arms and hugged him tightly, the youngster giggling happily. "We can hang out later, okay?"

"Okay!" Mickey hugged Riku tightly around the neck, still wearing his huge smile, and then rushed off, his overlarge yellow sneakers flapping.

Riku sighed happily, watching him go. "Cute kid. Now where were we?" He turned back to Sora who had taken a step away and was pointing at him with a horrified expression on his face. "What?"

The brunet made several unintelligible noises, moving his finger to the direction Mickey had gone off to and then back at Riku. "Oh my God!" An eyebrow twitched uncontrollably, unable to voice what was racing through his mind.

"What?" Riku had an amusing cross between confusion and fear on his face.

"You had sex with him!" Sora all but shrieked.

"Oh." Riku laughed a bit. "Well, yeah." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Sora dropped his hand, shocked. "I - but, you...?" He took another step back. "That's messed up! He's like what, eleven?"

"Ten, I think. I never stopped to ask him," Riku answered coolly.

Sora blanched and shook his head. "And you expect me to trust you?" He turned and quickly ran away, disgusted by his cabinmate.

Riku stared after him in only mild surprise. "That's just how things go here..."

Lexaeus's muscles were doing that thing again. That bulging thing that drew Zexion's eyes to them, his mouth hanging open like a Magikarp. They rolled, rippled and twitched with every move the large man made. The silver-haired teen thought it ought to be illegal for him to be exercising outside where he would be so distracting. Zexion's lower lip was slowly drawn between his teeth as he thought about the day before, when he watched those same muscles ripple in similar ways as he pounded his hard cock into the teen's tight ass. Goosebumps prickled his skin even under the hot sun at the memory.

A hand in front of his face brought the pale teen from his thoughts. "Huh?" Zexion looked blankly at Demyx whose eyebrows were raised in concern. Right. Demyx. His boyfriend. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I was just wondering when you'd like to get lunch," Demyx repeated himself, pretending not to notice what his boyfriend had been staring at so lustily.

"Oh." Zexion shook his head a bit, still fighting off his arousal before it made more obvious signs of attention. "I'm not that hungry actually," he said with a shrug. "Why don't you go eat and we can hang out later?" He tried not to seem too excited at the prospect of ridding himself of the brunet for a while.

Demyx held back a frown, not fooled in the least. He wanted to point out how obvious the silver-haired teen was about his crush on the older man. However, if his boyfriend took him for a shallow idiot, then Demyx wasn't going to say anything to prove him otherwise. "Sure, that sounds fine. See you later?"

Zexion nodded, barely concealing a smile and a glance over to the exercising sports director. "Sounds like a plan." He gave Demyx a chaste kiss on the lips and turned in the opposite direction of Lexaeus, walking off quickly.

Demyx's face dropped its cheery facade and he frowned at his boyfriend's retreating figure. "Don't lie to me," he muttered, making his way to the mess hall. Before he disappeared through the doorway, the brunet turned to see his boyfriend doubling back to greet Lexaeus. Demyx's fingers gripped the wood doorway tightly as he saw them chat for a moment before they quickly walked off together, looking around them conspicuously.

With a deep breath, Demyx forced himself to walk into the mess hall, knowing that it had been inevitable. That was how this place was, afterall, even for those who continued their relationships after camp was done for the year. With a quick glance around, he spotted Auron and Tidus, deep in lip lock and being ignored by those around them. He shuffled on over to the pair and sat down beside them.

Tidus pulled away from his hunky partner and looked curiously at the newcomer. "What's up Demy? Why so blue?"

The teen sighed and slouched forward, resting his elbows on the table and chin in hands. "Zexion's found another."

"Aww, I'm sorry," Tidus stuck out his lip while Auron rubbed the brunet's back in comfort. "But, that's just how things go, right? I mean it's like me and Auron, you, and then Wakka…"

Demyx tried to hold back a small sneer. They didn't understand what it was like to have real feelings for a camper. They didn't understand the significance of the word "boyfriend". He let out a huff and then smiled at his First. "I need a pick-me-up. Care to deliver?"

The older teen smiled, a scar on his cheek stretching along with it. "Of course." He stood and pushed Tidus off his lap, motioning for both boys to follow.

Demyx and Tidus both latched onto opposite arms as the trio exited the building. Tidus was babbling on about something, but the brunet was having difficulty concentrating. Usually he and the blond had a very good relationship. They were both taken by Auron in their first years, and occasionally participated in three-ways. Now, however, he was consumed by his worry of Zexion. If he fell for someone else while he was at camp, would he break up with Demyx when the summer was over? What would happen then?

The teen's heart gave a painful clench at the idea of returning home without his twice-a-month visits from the silver-haired teen. They lived far enough away that it was difficult to get any more time in, but they loved each other enough that it was difficult to spend any less time together. Their letter exchanging hobbies, phone calls late into the night, cuddling on days they saw each other…that would all end.

Auron came to an abrupt halt at the door of his cabin and pulled Demyx's face upward. Tears were in those pretty blue eyes. "Demyx…" his gruff voice was unusually soft.

Demyx pulled away and laughed. "Come on, let's do this. I'm fucking horny!" He ran into the cabin and threw himself on the bed.

Tidus and Auron exchanged looks before following, knowing that their job was to completely satisfy the emotional teen. Tidus made the first move, jumping on the bed along with his friend, aggressively tearing at their clothing.

Demyx allowed the attack with ease, happy to have something to take his mind off of things. The blond moved aside to allow Auron to join. The long-haired teen was so skilled, all he had to do was run his hands along Demyx's body in all the right spots before the brunet was begging for more. Tidus leaned forward and kissed him passionately, silencing the please and whimpers. Though he enjoyed topping occasionally, he knew it was his duty to bottom this time. Demyx could be treated by being in the middle.

Auron ran his lips and tongue along a bared collarbone, pulling little shivers from the younger teen's body. He maneuvered him on top of Tidus, the last of the clothes flying onto the floor. He and his blond tortured Demyx with kisses and touches and spoiling him with their attention.

The brunet moaned and writhed, overwhelmed as he was every time they got together. Auron was more skilled than any camper he'd encountered, and with the added bonus of Tidus's ministrations, Demyx was in heaven. A dick against his ass, and one against his own, he knew he was more than ready to start fucking. When Auron entered him from behind there was no thought of Zexion in his mind. They rocked steadily, letting him adjust to the girth for a few moments.

Tidus moaned, watching the two above him. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with one of the hottest guys in camp, let alone one that's so open to threesomes. He ran his hands over Demy's chest until the teen was ready to start fucking, too.

The bed squeaked almost as loud as Tidus and Demyx were moaning as the three fell into the perfect rhythm, thrusting into one another. Auron lead them, his powerful hips snapping back and forth, forcing Demyx deeper into the youngest. Their joining was a sort of ritual of comfort, peace and pure, unadulterated lust.

With the double-stimulus he was receiving, Demyx was first to reach climax. He couldn't even signal his release except for one pining moan, added with his fingers clenching painfully around the blanket beneath Tidus.

"Mmm…fuck!" the blond shouted and came shortly after. Auron was still ramming downward, forcing Demyx's cock to continue fucking him. The two younger teens moaned and whimpered together, holding each other tightly until the eldest release his seed. A look of complete pleasure filled his face until he pulled back, breathing heavily.

"God damn," Demyx moaned and collapsed beside Tidus. The younger moved aside so Auron could cozy up between them. "It's always gonna be this good with you two, huh?"

"Would you have it any other way?" Tidus remarked cheekily, receiving a smack from the brunet.

Silence filled the sex-scented room. Demyx nuzzled against Auron, but now as the euphoria faded, his worries returned.

Auron must have sensed the change, because he squeezed the younger tightly. "You'll be okay."

"I know, I just…" Demyx sighed and scratched his head. "It's just hard for you guys to understand. I know you try, but…it's different for me."

"Because you're gay?" the blond inquired.

"Yeah."

"Ah."

Demyx rolled onto his stomach and rested his chin in his hands. He looked down at Auron with a curious gaze.

"What?"

"You weren't very attached to Hades, were you?" The brunet remembered when his friend's First left camp two years ago. He'd thought it was going to be a hard thing, but Auron never seemed to mind it. Auron confirmed by nodding his head.

"Who's Hades?" Tidus asked, rolling over into a position similar to Demyx's.

"He was Auron's first. Some goth guy with blue hair…kind of annoying to talk to. He had a major superiority complex," the brunet explained. "Everyone knew he was obsessed with this jock, Hercules, but I don't know if they ever got together."

"They did," Auron said, not seeming to care one bit. "Never really bothered me after that."

"'Bothered'?" Demyx felt a cold point in his stomach. Was he bothering Zexion? Was that how his boyfriend saw him?

"Well, you know how he was. Only came to me when Herc turned him down." The oldest wasn't fazed at all. "It got to the point where I actually turned him down quite a few times myself."

Fear filled Demyx's eyes. Zexion was bored of him! Of course he was, Demyx was his First, and though he wasn't his only, he might as well be. He couldn't think of anyone who stayed with their first for more than a few fucks before moving on to someone else…

"Hey, don't worry." Auron pressed a finger against the worried teen's nose. "That's not what he thinks of you."

The brunet huffed and buried his head against muscled ribs. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're not nearly as awful as Hades was. Zexion loves you. He just has a secondary interest right now."

Demyx was reluctant to accept that as an answer, but his ever-persistent optimism started bubbling through. He raised his head. "You think so?"

"Definitely!" Tidus jumped up and began dressing. "Wakka and I got some more training to do. Tourney's in a few days!"

"Have fun," Auron said with a smile, knowing that he and Demyx would spend a short while longer just cuddling.

"So if you didn't have feelings for Hades…who _do_ you have feelings for?" Demyx pondered, snuggling against the hairy chest of his First.

"You."

The brunet blushed and ducked his head in embarrassment. "No you don't…"

"Yup. You were the first for me after Hades and…it just clicked." The older teen smiled and nodded. "Just a fact."

"Do you think…Zexion and…"

Auron sighed and bopped the teen on his head. "Stop worrying. You'll be fine. Maybe you should find someone else for now."

"You think so?" Demyx had never really considered that possibility. He was attracted to just a select few individuals, after all. He wasn't sure who he'd go after.

"Just give it a try. Maybe you'll feel better."

* * *

A/N: Woooooooooooo 'nother update! Gotta get my notes together…remind myself where I was going with all of this…hrm…maybe I should skip straight to that Struggle tourney…I have a few…ideas…OH WAIT. YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST REALIZED. ROXAS IS STILL A VIRGIN. We should remedy that :)


	13. Axel's Loss

For those of you with big TVs...have you ever hooked up an NES just to see what it was like? Have you ever played Pacman on one? I have. And...he's just...so big...eating everything in his path, destroying half your screen with every chomp. So big... I still see him, burned into my eyes...wakkawakkawakka... ._.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Roxas tilted his head to the side, watching his twin with concern.

The younger brother sighed and kicked water around. "I'm fine. I just...this place is so weird...y'know?" He glanced over at Roxas, sure that the camp's odd history could not have escaped his attention.

The blond looked down at the lake's rippling surface. He knew this conversation would come up eventually. As much as he wanted to protect his brother from sex, here it was inevitable to avoid it. "Yeah, I know." He sighed and scratched his head. "Seems like I'm in the minority now," he joked with a laugh.

Sora giggled and nudged him. "Shut up, I'm being serious!" He lay flat on the dock, using his arms to block the sun. The air was as hot as ever, leaving even the top few inches of the lake quite warm. It was the perfect weather for swimming but after learning about Riku and Mickey, Sora just wasn't in the mood for it. "The other day, I, uh..." He trailed off, finding it suddenly difficult to be honest with his twin.

The sentence didn't even need to be completed. Roxas knew exactly what was coming. His stomach churned with the thought of that asshole defiling his brother. "Luxord, right?"

A small laugh slipped out of Sora. Of course he didn't need to say anything. Of course Roxas already knew. "Yeah."

The blond was quiet, struggling with his emotions on how to deal with the situation. His brother was a good kid. He didn't deserve to lose his virginity to some asshole at summer camp. He deserved a loving boyfriend who cared about him and wanted to make him feel good. When Sora had come out of the closet the year before, it had taken Roxas a while to come around. They were supposed to be twins, alike in every way. Sora couldn't be gay. He couldn't be turned on by penis-in-butt action. When he finally accepted it, his uncomfortable indifference was turned into a mass of overprotection; men were assholes and unpredictable. At least with women, Roxas would have been able to give his advice, or possible share similar experiences, at least in the future. If Sora was gay, then he was completely on his own. It was all Roxas could do by interrogating any male friend his twin brought home from school, glaring at passing men who stared at him in lusty ways. All they wanted was sex from him. All Roxas wanted to do was ward off the bad eggs, until Sora could find a nice guy who liked him for who he was and now how he looked, someone who wouldn't take advantage of his perpetual kindness.

"Roxas?" Sora peaked out from under his arm, wondering why his brother fell into sudden silence. "Are you mad?"

The elder twin shook his head and smiled. "No, of course not. I'm just worried for you."

"Don't be." Sora sat up and placed his hand on Roxas's.

The blond smiled but knew he couldn't believe him. The brunet could lie to anyone to keep them from worrying, but he could feel the twinge of sadness. "Did you want it?"

"Oh yeah," Sora laughed and kicked the water again. "And it felt sooo amazing."

"Gross!" Roxas laughed and shook his head. "Don't give me details like that!"

"And the way he -"

"No!" Roxas covered his ears. "Seriously, stop!" He couldn't drown out his brother's laughter.

"Okay, okay, sorry." The brunet lay back again and sighed. After another moment of silence, he looked back at Roxas. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Have you..."

"Oh. No." Roxas twisted his face.

"Do you think you will?"

The blond didn't respond right away. He thought back to the hours he'd spent with Hayner's hand down his pants, the two of them groping and making out whenever Seifer and Pence weren't around. His thoughts also drifted to Axel, pining for him every second he could spare. "I...I don't know."

Sora watched him curiously. What a strange situation the two of them were in. What was the proper way to react? Both of them were completely lost. "Well...are you...turned on by someone?"

The blond blushed furiously and look at his lap. "Yeah."

"Is he cuuuute?" his brother teased, not used to seeing him act that way.

"Shut up," Roxas laughed and stood up. "Anyway, I gotta go. Hayner was going to practice Struggle with me."

"Oh, you're joining the game, too?" Sora excitedly burst up. "I've been practicing with Tidus and Wakka. Hey, maybe we'll have to fight against each other!"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll see you later." Roxas waved and rushed off to find his friend.

* * *

"Yo, what's up buddy?" Hayner pushed off from the tree he had been leaning against and shouldered his boffer.

"Sorry, Sora and I were just catching up by the lake." Roxas didn't even flinch when the other teen pulled him forward by the shirt and kissed him deeply.

The more experienced boy let their lips part, enjoying how calm Roxas had become in the past week or so. His brown eyes traveled along the other teen's darkening skin before he smiled. "It's gonna rain today. Better make this one count."

Roxas pulled away and snatched up his own boffer. "How are you so sure?"

"I told you, I just know." Hayner tapped his head and took up a fighting stance. "You ready? You've got some natural talent but in the ring, it's practice that will save your ass."

"Save it, I thought you wanted to take it," the rookie blond said with a laugh. Before his friend had a chance to respond, Roxas jumped forward and struck out, lopping him right on the head.

"Wha-hey!" Hayner retaliated quickly, delivering a heavy attack that almost knocked the shorter boy to the ground. They continued to trade blows, dodging and weaving between the trees and slowly moving towards the campsite.

Clouds covered the sky, but the minuscule drop in temperature only furthered their need to compete. A pitiful drizzle came down, soaking their bodies and keeping them cool. If it hadn't been for the water getting in their eyes, Hayner would have called this perfect fighting weather.

Roxas gripped the handle of his boffer tightly. A graceful swing through the air sent an arc of water droplets flying; the rain was now pouring down around them. Campers around them were rushing for cover, but not the fighters. Each step they took sent up a slosh of water and mud, but still they kept on.

"Roxas, you're getting sloppy!" Hayner quipped, landing a well-aimed blow to the back of his friend's knees.

Roxas fell to the muddy ground, unable to keep his balance after a hit like that. "What the hell!" he griped over the downpour. "Come on, I almost had you!"

The taller camper laughed and held his hand out. "Yeah, right. I beat you fair and square."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas grinned and snatched Hayner's hand, yanking him into the mud alongside him.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Even when he tried to stand, Roxas pulled him down again. "Alright, that's it!" Hayner pounced on the other teen, shoving him down into the mud. Roxas fought back, twisting them over and making a complete mess in the process.

The older blond laughed and gave a shout before he was able to overtake his friend and pin him to the ground.

Roxas breathed heavily, glad that Hayner's body was blocking the rain from his face. "Okay, I lost," he admitted.

Hayner laughed again and shook his head. "God damn, you're a natural, aren't you?"

Only a shrug came as a response. Roxas didn't want to move. He was too tired. He didn't want Hayner to move either, though. His dick had swelled with excitement as they tussled and now Hayner was sitting right on it.

The victorious teen smirked. He knew very well what he was feeling. He shifted his hips a bit so that his own erection was pressed against Roxas's. "You like that?"

"Mhmm..." Roxas squirmed and moaned, not caring that the rain still poured down on them. He raises his head, inviting Hayner down to kiss him. They ignored the occasional flavor of dirt as their tongues wrestled together. The inexperienced teen couldn't believe how much he wanted his friend. He was so undeniably horny...he knew what was about to happen.

Without the slightest bit of warning, Hayner flipped Roxas over and allowed him to pull himself to his knees. Too excited to draw it out, Hayner yanked down his own and Roxas's pants.

Being exposed in such and open and public area didn't phase Roxas at all. He wanted to world to see. He felt no discomfort with his ass hanging out right in front of his friend. "Fuck me," he plead quietly, barely heard over the rain.

"Oh fuck yeah," the older teen growled. He'd never topped anyone before, but he wasn't about to let that slow him down. He cleaned his fingers in a clear puddle and prepared Roxas as quickly as he could (maybe a bit too quickly). "Gonna fuck you," was his only warning before swiftly pushing inside.

"Haahnn!" Roxas closed his eyes to block out the sudden pain. "Could you be...a bit more gentle...?"

"Sorry, sorry," Hayner apologized and gripped his friends hips tightly. "God, you feel so good..." Though he wanted to continue, he waited until the virgin body lost some of its tenseness.

Roxas moaned and shifted slightly. He wasn't in the most comfortable position, and he was sure they were slowly sinking deeper into the mud. None of that mattered though. He was ready to fuck. "Fuck me!"

Hayner didn't need to be told twice. He instantly began thrusting in and out, unable to focus on things like pace or angle. Every time his hips snapped forward, his body made the most wonderfully arousing noise of slapping against Roxas's fine ass.

Pain had completely vanished from Roxas's mind at that point. He moaned and rocked along with his friend, not noticing other campers peeking out from their windows or watching from their porches. Their display made excellent viewing material for anyone who happened to notice.

"Whoa!" The soggy ground finally took Roxas's knee captive, and he almost fell to the ground with the sudden loss of support. Hayner wasn't about to let anything ruin his pace at this point. He grabbed Roxas's hips as tightly as he could with muddy hands and used them to slam the younger teen onto his dick over and over.

"Uhn!" Roxas cried out softly and arched his back. He was having difficulty breathing from the rain that poured onto him, slid down his face and spilled off his nose and lips.

"Shit, Roxas..." Hayner said in a gruff voice, "You better be close 'cause I am." His thrusts were quickening and completely erratic. He knew he could not out much longer.

The other blond tried to respond, but the sudden change in speed was what threw him over the edge. His fingers clenched tightly but instead of finding a good grip, they merely squeezed mud from between them. All that wonderful build up that felt so amazing was released in an instant. It was the most fantastic sensation Roxas had ever experienced; he was reduced to moaning, twitching, tensing and just wishing it could go on forever.

"Mmm, fuck!" Hayner squeezed Roxas's hips as tightly as he could and filled his ass with as much old his seed he could manage. "Oh...baby!" Pulse after pulse spilled out of him. When there was nothing left to give, he collapsed onto his friend, unable to hold himself up.

"Oomf!" Roxaz grunted and tried to hold his face out of the mud. "G-get off me!"

"Sorry, sorry." The older blind rolled over, giggling and cringing as the rain hit his sensitive penis. He pulled his pants up and lay back in the mud with a happy sigh. With his eyes closed against the heavy drops, he could only hear Roxas follow suit. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Roxas looked over at his friend, holding a hand over his face.

"Was that good?"

The younger teen smiled and nodded. "You bet."

"Sweet." Hayner grinned at the cloudy sky.

* * *

Sora glanced over at Axel. He was still staring at the pair in the rain with a look of contempt. When the downpour started, they happened to find shelter under the same large tree, not to far from where Roxas and Hayner were practicing.

The redhead's knuckles were white as he gripped the tree bark. The negative energy exuding from his stance and expression made it obvious he did not like what he just saw.

"Axel..." Sora said quietly. He took a step forward when the older teen didn't respond. "Hey, look, it's not so bad. I mean, there are a lot of other people. They may not be virgins, but -" The brunet gasped when Axel turned around suddenly.

"Is that what you think this is about?" the scrawny teen sneered, his emerald eyes alight with anger.

Confused, Sora pulled on one of his hair spikes. "Isn't it?" He'd heard about Luxord and Axel's promiscuity and bet on virgins from several different sources.

Axel looked back to the object of his affection, cuddling with his First in the dwindling rainfall. "That's how it started...but maybe..." He shook his head. "Forget it. It's stupid." He rounded on the young teen with a new mischievous look.

Startled, Sora stepped back only to find himself pinned to the tree. Axel's tall frame leaned towards him, making the air seem tight around them. "What?" he questioned quietly, unsure of the redhead's intentions.

"Well, I'm just thinking...Roxas broke my heart, Luxord broke yours..." Axel ran his fingers through his stringy hair and smirked. "Maybe we could comfort each other or something."

Sora blushed and looked down, embarrassed at such an open offer. Pale fingers traced his jawline and tilted his head back up. The brunet bit his lip nervously. Was this okay? Was he cheating? Was there even such thing as cheating here?

"It's okay," Axel said softly, trying to keep Sora calm. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." He was amazed at how much the two really did look alike, even up close. Different hair, different attitudes, but the eyes, those gorgeous ocean blue eyes were exactly the same.

Embarrassed, and too nervous to actually say "yes", Sora buried his head into Axel's chest and nodded furiously. Yes, he wanted to "mess around" with Axel. This time, he wouldn't allow any false pretenses of love or commitment bring him down afterwards.

The redhead pushed Sora back against the tree and kissed him passionately. The short teen moaned and tried to raise himself up a bit to make it more comfortable. Skinny fingers made their way up his shirt, sensually rubbed against his tanned ribs and tweaked a sensitive nipple.

"Ahn," Sora breathed out, breaking their kiss. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, pulling him down for more.

The tattooed teen let his tongue explore his partner's mouth, turned on by every excited squeal and moan he received. Sora may not have been a virgin, but he was close enough to still give that extra bit of sexy. Still, he couldn't help but things weren't the way they could be. Or really, as they should be. Even as he pulled Sora close, their lengthy, moan-filled kiss heated by the reappearing sunrays, Axel's mind drifted to Roxas and a pain nagged at his gut.

Sora was short of breath when his older partner pulled away slightly. The kiss had left him dazed and horny; it took him a moment to notice a trace amount of guilt in Axel's green eyes. "Are...you okay?" he asked tentatively.

The redhead sighed and pulled away. "It's not the same...heh, thought it would be." He scratched his head awkwardly. "Sorry, I just...can't."

"Oh." Sora shifted on his feet and adjusted his manhood. "Why?"

It took a moment for Axel to respond. Mostly he felt awkward, and a little embarrassed. He wasn't sure if he should admit his true feelings to Sora. "Because you're not...him..." He scratched at a diamond tattoo and feigned a look of apathy.

The brunet wouldn't be fooled. The reason for Axel's change of mind was a valid, even noble one. He smiled brightly and placed a hand on the older teen's elbow. "That's fine. You...really do care for him, don't you?"

A blush appeared on Axel's cheeks, much to his dismay. He laughed and hugged Sora tightly. "Don't go spreading that around you little shit!" The two shared a brief and chaste hug before parting. "Take care of yourself kid. Luxord doesn't deserve you anyway."

Sora smiled and shrugged. "Ah, everyone makes mistakes sometimes, right?"

"Of course." Axel waved as he walked off. "Seeya."

* * *

So since everyone knows that Roxas will eventually get it on with Axel, is there anyone who's interested in seeing what Hayner does after that? I have a small idea, but I won't really bother if no one is interested in reading a Hayner focused part without Sora or Roxas


	14. Comfort

Hey guys! Occasionally I'll still get reviews from people asking me to update, so this is for you still faithful readers :)

Also, I've slightly forgotten where I'm going with this soooo...yeah I'm just going with it.

* * *

Sora sighed softly. His fingers tightened on the hard wood of the foot of the bed. Perfect white teeth bit a swollen red lower lip, trying to hold back another louder moan. Every time he chanced a look downwards, the sight accompanying the sensation of tight lips wrapped around his dick was just too much for him and his eyes shut once again.

And the _hands._ Long fingers teased every inch of skin available, so skilled with their use. The brunet whimpered softly and let his head fall back, breathing heavily into the thick air of the cabin. He reached forward and gripped silver hair tightly, wanting just a little more speed before he finished. The mouth around his cock obliged, moving up and down so _perfectly_, so wonderfully perfect. Sora whimpered again and gasped, finally pushed over the edge he'd been kept at for the past ten minutes.

After sucking down all his seed, the mouth retreated, leaving his wet cock exposed to the air around them. Sora twitched slightly and took a shuddering breath. His heart was pounding away in his chest. He forced his eyes open and gave a breathless chuckle when Sephiroth stood and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Sora," the older teen purred, pushing brown hair from his sweaty face. "That was good, no?" His silver hair fell around his bare shoulders like some silken cloak. His lips pressed gently against Sora's brow.

The younger camper nodded and smiled, resting against his friend's chest. "That was really good," he giggled. The air was too hot for too much contact though, and he pushed away, pulling up his pants. "Hey, you're competing tomorrow in the tourney, right?"

"Sora..." Sephiroth frowned and pulled the brunet against him again, brushing his fingers along a tan jawline.

Large blue eyes met bright green ones and for a moment, Sora felt embarrassed. He looked away and blushed but didn't try to pull back. He knew what Sephiroth wanted.

"Why won't you let me fuck you?" The older teen's voice was deep and laced with confusion, maybe frustration as well. His pale skin was flushed from heat and arousal. "You are very beautiful." He pulled Sora back in for a deep kiss, a hand at the small of his back to keep him in place.

The younger teen melted into the kiss. Admittedly, Sephiroth was a very attractive man; He showered him with compliments and had showed him a very pleasant time. There was just a hint of coldness in his eyes that made him nervous.

Sora tried to pull back, only to have the arm around him tighten.

"What is it that Auron has that I don't?" the silverhaired teen asked with a hint of chagrin. "You let him fuck you yesterday. Or Leon, the day before?" He scoffed and let Sora go, flipping his hair back over his shoulder.

Sora frowned and snatched up his shirt. Granted, he hadn't _meant_ to sleep with Auron. Auron hadn't meant to sleep with him either. They had just been practicing with their boffers and before they knew it, Sora had his back pressed up against a tree while the black-haired teen had taken him harder than he'd ever had it before. His ass was still sore from their activities. Leon had been a different story; There was something about him that turned him, so the younger teen sought him out to see if he could seduce him. It hadn't taken much; it wasn't long before they fell to the ground on the floor of Leon's cabin, thrusting, fucking, and moaning. Aside from that, Sora took any chance he could to make out with one of the campers. He loved the lusty look the teens gave him, how some of them sought him out (Al from the cabin Agrabah had been quite enthusiastic) and how Luxord glowered at him whenever he seemed to be doing perfectly fine without him. The younger teen pulled his shirt on. "I just don't want to, okay?"

Sephiroth's lips pressed together and his face hardened. He crossed his long arms across his chest and turned his back to him. "Fine. Leave."

The brunet didn't wait another moment. He rushed out the front of the cabin and shoved his hands in his pockets moodily. The blow job had been great, but he definitely could have gone without the last part of that.

With a sigh, he looked up at the cloudless sky. The sun had already dipped below the tall treeline, but the air was still hot. He hoped some would fill the blue space by tomorrow and maybe help cool things off before the tourney. Fighting was fun, but not so much when you were dripping with sweat.

As the teen made his way back to his cabin, a shout caught his attention.

"Yo! Sora!"

Sora looked behind him to see Seifer jogging to catch up. "Hey. What's up?"

The blond fell into stride with him and put his hands behind his head. "Just wondering when you're going to fit me into your schedule." He winked playfully.

A laugh escaped Sora's lips before he realized that the older teen probably wasn't joking. "Oh, uh...well..." He blushed and floundered for an excuse. "Actually, I was just going to, um, practice with Tidus and Wakka...or something..."

"Yeah, whatever, you've been sleeping around with everyone. Why don't I get a chance?" Seifer nudged him with an elbow and gave a loud laugh. "Roxas is gonna have to step up the pace if he wants to compete with a slut like you!"

Sora's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "Roxas isn't competing with me!" he said hotly. "And I'm not a slut."

Seifer took a quick step in front of the brunet and stopped him in his tracks. "No? Bet you can't even count how many people you've already slept with."

"I can, too," Sora huffed, but didn't bother proving him wrong. "Besides, why's it matter to you how many people I've slept with? I've got a right."

The older teen shrugged and stepped aside again. "Sure you do, but I got a right to call you a slut." He smirked, flashing a set of gleaming white teeth. "By the way," he added, almost nonchalant, "Luxord was out by the lake. You know, if you wanted to see him." He winked and jogged off before Sora could respond.

The brunet scowled at his shoes and kept walking. He didn't need Luxord. He didn't want Luxord. Still, there was an aching in his chest whenever he thought of the goateed teen. For the past few nights, much to his dismay, his mind would wander off to what it would be like laying with him, his strong arms wrapped around his body, a firm grip on his cock...Each night, Sora had let himself shamefully pleasure himself to the idea of making Luxord his own once and for all. He fantasized being the one to break him of his Virgin Conquests. But all the same, whenever he saw the blond, they never spoke.

Sora came up to his cabin and was about to walk up the steps when Riku stepped out. The silverhaired teen stopped and gave his friend a studying look. "Where've you been?" he asked.

"Just out." Sora turned around and began heading in the opposite direction as he'd done every time in the past few days. "I'll be back later."

"Sora, wait!" Riku took a few steps forward, but the brunet made it obvious he wasn't going to stop for him. He sighed and leaned against the pole holding up the awning.

_Damn it._ Sora quickly tracked away from his cabin. _Damn it, damn it._ He didn't chance a look back until he was already well out of sight from the porch and the teen on it. Only then did he slow down and let out a sigh. He didn't mean to be so cold to Riku. He liked Riku, a bit, but something about him made him feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was knowing he'd slept with Mickey.

Sora scratched at his hair and frowned. Seeing Riku always made him feel so...so guilty. He didn't want Riku to know that he was sleeping around for some reason.

As he continued to walk, Sora glimpsed a sparkling of water through the trees. He'd made his way down to the lake. The idea of seeing Luxord made him want to turn around but also run forward at the same time. He stepped out onto the dry beach and looked for the blond.

Luxord was swimming a ways down from the dock area. He didn't hear the brunet approaching and was startled when he heard his soft voice.

"Hey Luxord."

The blond glanced over and smirked. "Sora."

The younger camper stripped off his shoes and shirt and waded into the lukewarm water. "Mind if I join you?"

"Looks like you already are," Luxord said in an apathetic voice. He laid back and floated in the calm waters.

Sora watched him for a moment before swimming over, trying to act more graceful than he was. Still, despite all his mental practices on how he was going to woo Luxord, he had no idea where he was supposed to start.

The moon's glow slowly brightened as the sun disappeared fully below the horizon, casting the waters in a deep purple glow. Luxord looked up at it and sighed. "Moon's almost full," he remarked quietly.

The brunet looked up as well. "Yeah." He glanced back at Luxord and shook his head. "Look, Luxord -"

"Don't." The other teen had drifted closer to shore and stood, the water standing at his chest. "I know what you're going to say."

"You do?" Sora was surprised because even he was unsure of what he was going to say. He swallowed heavily as Luxord stepped closer to him. His heart was pounding away in his chest, even more so than when Sephiroth had brought him to completion.

"I've see you around," Luxord said quietly, his voice barely louder than the trickling water around them. He reached up and brushed Sora's bangs back. "Seen you...with people..."

Sora was completely mesmerized by the older teen. He gulped softly and nodded, their eyes locked.

"But..." Luxord continued to speak, just barely above a whisper, "they're not me, are they? And that's what you really want."

The brunet nodded without hesitation, entranced by the bright blue eyes that only seemed to shine in the dusky light.

"So you do want me," Luxord murmured, leaning forward to brush their lips together. He didn't give a full kiss, though, feeling Sora's body lean into his as though begging for it. "You want me to fuck you Sora?"

The younger teen whimpered and nodded, his hands resting pointlessly by his sides. He'd completely forgotten how to function around his First.

"How badly do you want it?" The blond continued, now tracing his fingers along the bulge in the front of Sora's shorts. "Do you think about me?"

"All the time," Sora whimpered, wanting more. "I think about you...all the time..." Somehow he was already breathless. "Please, just...I want you..."

Luxord chuckled softly and looked back up at the moon. He knew what he wanted. "Okay, but..." He looked back down at Sora, watching the moon's reflection in his huge blue eyes. "You have to promise to scream."

Sora could have almost climaxed just from excitement as they suddenly were undressed, groping and kissing and rubbing and touching in the water. They moved to shallow water and collapsed in the mud. Aiming to please, the brunet didn't hold back any noise as they fucked hard and fast. For Sora, it was as though everything he'd been hoping for was coming true. _This is it_, he thought_, this is going to bring him back to me._

Luxord ravished the tan, lithe body beneath him with barely any thought, his hips snapping back and forth with rhythm. His head fell back, and though his eyes were closed, he could feel the moon shining down on him.

Much too soon, the blond released his seed within Sora's body. The younger teen gave a startled squeal and then a disappointed, "Hey!" as he was suddenly left feeling empty.

Luxord grabbed his shorts and pulled them on. "Well, Sora, thanks for the fuck."

"W-what?" Sora looked up at the blond as he stood. The cool water lapped around his still hard dick. A tightness clenched in his stomach, not wanting to accept that Luxord would leave him like that.

"You heard me." The older teen popped his neck casually. "You seem to be loose, anyway. Anyway, see you tomorrow." Without another word, he wandered off.

Humiliation burned at Sora's cheeks. He felt sick to his stomach, his heart was pounding and all he wanted to do was cry. He refused to let the tears loose, though. He wouldn't drop that low. Grumbling wordlessly, he stood and snatched up his own clothes, pulling them on with difficulty in the water.

Once he got back to the shore, Riku stepped out from the trees. _Damn it. Damn it._ Sora hoped the darkness would cover the pain on his face. Without a word, he turned away from Riku and began to stalk off.

"Hey, Sora," Riku rushed forward and grabbed his arm. "It's okay, he's just - "

"What?" Sora snapped, wrenching his arm free. His eyes were filled with tears and there was no way to hide that but to keep his face away from his cabinmate. "What's okay? The fact that I just let him use me? Huh? The fact that I'm just some stupid, worthless slut?"

"No, no Sora!" Riku grabbed the brunet and tried to pull him into a hug. "You're none of those things!"

"Well, whatever! You've been spying on me!" Sora shouted out. He pushed Riku away, backhanding his chest in anger. "You're stupid, Riku! I'm not special, I'm not anything so go find Mickey and fuck him to your heart's content!"

"What the fuck, Sora? I'm trying to comfort you!" The silverhaired teen scowled, trying to keep his hands from curling into fists.

"I don't need your comfort!" Tears poured down his face freely. Sora couldn't have felt more humiliated if he wanted to. He punched Riku in the chest as hard as he could. When he received no response, he did it again and again, each blow weaker than the last. "Just...fuck you...fuck you, Riku."

Riku finally reached up and caught Sora's hands in his own and pulled him against the chest he'd been assaulting. The brunet sobbed quietly against him, his shoulders shaking with each gasp for breath. After a long while of silence, they sat down on the shore.

"You know," Riku said softly, playing with a pebble between his toes , "I don't care that you've been sleeping around."

Sora buried his face into his arms. He didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, either. Luxord's just a dick."

The brunet sniffed.

Riku looked up at the moon and stretched his legs out. He listened to the sound of the lake lapping at the ground in front of them, the sounds of crickets and frogs now more plain than ever in the early night. "Luxord was my first, too."

Sora peeked out at him, surprised.

"And he was a dick to me for my first summer here." The silverhaired teen let his head fall back. "He's always been this way. And he always will be."

The brunet stretched out his legs too and glanced over at Riku. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Eh, I'm over it." Riku smiled over at him. "I'm not trying to get anything from you. I'm just trying to help you out."

Sora smiled as well and laid back on the sand. "Thanks."

* * *

Demyx sighed and pulled the last petal from the flower he'd picked. "He loves me not," he grumbled and threw the stem down. The younger kids had gone to bed and he was trying to take his mind off the fact that he hadn't seen Zexion (or Lexaeus) since dinner. All he wanted to do was spend time with him. They could even be alone and not say anything for as long as Zexion liked.

The brunet sighed and leaned back against the rough wood of a large cabin. It belonged to the camp coordinator, Xigbar, but he liked to sit at this bench because it was usually quiet and the garden was well cared for. Despite the fact that he owned the camp, Xigbar was hardly ever seen outside of campwide events.

Curious, the teen stood on the bench and tried to peer over the ledge. He had a small balcony up above; occasionally, he'd snipe passing campers with a nerf gun. Some suspected he did nothing but smoke and drink to pass the time. Demyx wanted to know if ever sneaked campers into his bed at night. None of the other adults could resist, why should he as well?

Feeling particularly mischievous now that he had a distraction, Demyx jumped off the bench and snatched up a handful of tiny pebbles. He tossed one at the sliding glass door. After the quiet _ping_, he waited. Nothing happened. Again, he tossed a pebble. Again, nothing. After two more pebbles, the door slid open and Xigbar came out with a scowl on his face and a glass in hand.

"What the fuck you think you're doing, dude?" he growled, waving his glass at the teen. It seemed drinking was, indeed, one of his pastimes.

Demyx grinned up at him. "Just wondering what you're up to, old man!"

Xigbar's one eye stared down at him with scrutiny and he scoffed. "Fuckin' asshole, I was busy." He rubbed his neck with his hand.

"Busy with...what?" Demyx climbed back up on the bench, his head barely passing the side of the wall.

The older man knelt down and knocked on Demyx's forehead. "Busy. Now get out of here."

"But I'm bored." The brunet smiled brightly up at him.

"So? I ain't your goddamn babysitter. Fuck off!"

Demyx laughed softly, thoroughly enjoying his harassment. "How come you spend all your time alone? Don't you ever get lonely?"

The scarred man blinked, surprised to be regarded with a serious question. "It's no business of your own." He frowned and stood.

Before Xigbar could leave, Demyx took a few steps back and, with a running start, jumped up the wall, grabbed a hold of the railing and vaulted over. The coordinator stood, slack-jawed at the teen. "I could keep you company."

Xigbar snapped his mouth shut and rolled his eye. "Yeah, whatever." He opened the door and waved Demyx inside.

The teen inwardly rejoiced as he entered the living space of the camp coordinator. He wasn't sure what to expect, so he wasn't too surprised by what he found. The small room had a loveseat in place of a couch on one side. A pile of books lined the back of the seat, with one sitting open over the cushion. On the coffee table, an open bottle of whiskey sat next to an ashtray with a half-smoked cigarette. It seemed as though the campers' suspicions were true.

"So..." Demyx awkwardly twisted his hands around as Xigbar took his spot on the couch. "You read a lot?"

The single eye stared up at him as if to say, "Duh." Xigbar grabbed the bottle to refill his glass. He didn't seem to care when Demyx sat on the couch beside him.

"Okay, I guess what I meant was, is reading _all_ you do?"

"Not all. Sometimes I drink. Sometimes I smoke." Xigbar shrugged and scratched at the black t-shirt covering his chest. "Sometimes I shoot people."

The teen laughed and nodded. "You're a pretty good shot for only having one eye." The look the older man shot him cut off his laughter in an instant. "Well, it's true," he said feebly.

Xigbar seemed to regard the brunet for a moment before deciding he hadn't meant it to be rude. He laughed loudly, the scars on his face blending in with deep laugh lines. "Okay, okay, you're weird, kid. Always have been." He stared down at his coffee table and grabbed his drink, taking a long swig of it. "Yeah, yeah, it's pretty boring for me, but everyone wants the camp to stay open, so every year, I keep it open."

Demyx wondered if he'd be able to convince Xigbar to give him some whiskey. "But that doesn't mean you can't hang out with everyone, right?"

The scarred man once again glared at him. "You know very well, why I can't do that, dude. I'm not blind enough to see where that would land me."

"Oh, come on, it's not that bad!" Demyx scooted forward in the seat, their knees touching. "It's not like anyone is stupid enough to tell anyone outside of camp."

"Shit, kid, it's not just that," Xigbar sneered in disgust and pulled away. "I prefer fucking men who are my age, thank you very much." He snorted and grabbed his cigarette. Before he could grab the lighter, Demyx snatched it up and flicked on the flame.

"Well none of the other guys who work here seem to have that issue," Demyx pointed out, helping Xigbar light up.

Again, the older man snorted. "Disgusting. Vexen...he was too much. Got rid of him. Liked the younger ones." He shook his head and sighed. "Sometimes I dream about shutting down this hellhole."

"No!" The brunet teen's eyes were wide. He wanted the camp to stay open, even if it was supposed to be his last year. He'd gone every year since he was a boy. He'd met Auron that first year. Zexion came the year after...Thoughts of Zexion brought Demyx's mood down even more. He slumped back on the couch and sighed. "Well...maybe..."

"That's quite the change of heart," Xigbar noted and took a long drag from his cig.

"Yeah...well...you know how this place is...with...all the exchanging of partners and whatnot..." The brunet rested his elbow on the side of the couch and his head on his fist. "So you're saying you've never once given in to it?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Maybe once. Not with a kid, mind you." He shrugged again. "'Luxie was a nice guy. It's hard to say if it was considered 'giving in' or if we just had a thing. Then he went and ran off with Shang over the last year."

"Oh is that why they both left?" Demyx laughed and slapped his knee. "I knew there was something between those two!" Shang had been their PE instructor before Lexaeus. Again, his thoughts went back to Zexion, probably moaning and writhing beneath the large, burly man. He sighed and shook his head. "Did that upset you?"

"Meh. I really couldn't care less. He was cute and could suck dick like a pro, but, oh shut up." Xigbar laughed at Demyx who had burst into giggles.

"I'm sorry, that's really just not something I'd expect to hear from you!" Demyx laughed again and tried to scoot closer to the older man. "You're really cool, though. I think you should hang out more often."

"Tch, 'hang out' he says," Xigbar scoffed and took a deep drink. "Yeah, that's all I need to do, right." He gripped his drink tightly, feeling fingers on the back of his neck. The little worm had slipped his hand around the back of the couch to get closer, it seemed.

"No, really. You're really tense." The teen's fingers kneaded the tight muscles on the back of the older man's neck, drawing him just a little bit closer. He couldn't deny that the musky scent of the room and the presence of Xigbar turned him on.

The coordinator chanced a glance over, something he knew he shouldn't have done. His eye locked with teen's eyes and he stopped resisting. _Fuck, fuck fuck¸_ he thought to himself. _This is bad._

Demyx leaned forward , his other hand trailing along Xigbar's leg towards the crotch of his shorts. Their lips were so close, almost touching, and suddenly, the spell was broken.

Xigbar stood instantly and took a deep breath. "Out," he ordered with a thick voice. "Get out of my house."

Startled by the sudden change, Demyx stood and walked towards the stairwell to the lower floor. "Are you sure you don't wa-"

"Get out." Xigbar pointed, but didn't look back at him, refusing to make eye contact once again.

With a slight smile, Demyx left. He looked back upon the cabin with mischievousness, knowing exactly what he wanted.

* * *

And that's it for that chapter! I have a few ideas of things I want to write in the past, like how certain people got together, but I take so long updating this one it's probably not a good idea to start a side-story!


End file.
